


Deathstroke's Renegade

by Corporal_Levi25



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 68,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi25/pseuds/Corporal_Levi25
Summary: What if Richard never met Bruce after his parents died? This is the story of Richard as Renegade, the deadly assassin. Apprentice to Deathstroke has grabbed the Bats attention, and the Batman is not turning away. Warning: Blood and violence. Cross posted on FF.net





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue so there’s not a lot of detail in it. Bold Italics is comlink communication. Italics is thoughts. Please review and excuse any mistakes I may have made. I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

A small figure hid in the shadows in the alley next to the Star City Bank. _Break in, get the gold, leave. What about the heroes._ The figures hand went to his ear and clicked the comlink.

“Master?” A shy, timid voice spoke.

 **_“What?”_** A male voice asked, sounding distracted.

“What if the heroes show up?” The figure asked nervously.

 **_“Don’t worry they won’t. Just get out fast.”_** The voice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“...I’ll try.”The figure replied with a sigh.

 **_“You will address me as Master. Get that in your head.”_** The voice hissed.

“Of course. Apologies, Master”The figure hurriedly fixed.

 **_“It’s alright. Just get the gold.”_** The voice ordered and disconnected the comlink.

 _Alright, let’s do this._ He jumped up to the bank's roof and opened a vent. He slinked into the small rectangular space. He found his way into the vaults vents and kicked the vent cover off. He jumped down and looked around for a second, a nagging in the back of his mind. Disregarding it, he found the gold bars and quickly shoved them into the small sack he carried in with him. Once he put as much as he could in the bag, the nagging stopped and something clicked. _Cameras._ He spun and saw the blinking red light in the dark corner. _Shit_ _._ He heard two pairs of footsteps approaching and quickly faded into the shadows, careful to not press his whipped back against the wall. A blonde woman wearing a black leotard and fishnet leggings accompanied by a man in all green with a bow and quiver barged in and looked around in confusion at the emptiness.

“I thought the guards said there was someone here.” The green clad hero said.

“They did.” The blonde said.

“Well, Canary, no one is here.” The green man said, frustrated.

“Arrow.” Black Canary said annoyed, as she stared at the spot the boy was hiding in.

“I know you’re there. Who are you?” Black Canary asked. The figure laughed, it was light mischievous one. He stepped out of the shadows and bowed.

“Renegade at your service.” He straightened up and grinned, although they couldn’t see it.

“...Renegade.” Black Canary said.

“Hello.” Renegade responded, cheekily. The heroes were confused at the boys attitude. He was stealing, a thief. Why was he so...cheery?

Renegade took this opportunity to kick the heroes legs out from under them in one sweep. He chuckled as he leapt over them and ran for the exit. He dashed out and jumped to the roof. He heard the heroes running after him. He was halfway across the roof when Canary shouted at him.

“Renegade! Please, I just want to talk!” She exclaimed.

Renegade jumped to the next roof and turned around.

“Alright, but you stay on that roof.” He agreed, hesitantly.

“I noticed you take caution with your back, like it’s hurt. What happened?” She asked as she walked to the edge of the roof with Green Arrow a few feet behind Canary.

“I disobeyed orders, got punished.” He said, emotionless.

“Who did this to you?” She asked softly, kindly.

Renegade froze, hands flexing at his sides.

“...Renegade?” Green Arrow cautioned.

“My Master would be very upset if I told you.” He said before turning around and escaping the heroes, blending with the night.

* * *

 

Renegade dropped the gold filled bag on the table behind Deathstroke. Deathstroke dumped the bag and counted the bars.

“Good, you retrieved all 13 bars. I’m impressed, proud.” Deathstroke voiced. Renegade felt awesome with the praise he was getting.

“You did, however, attract the attention of Star heroes.” He hissed. Renegade froze.

“I’ll let it go this time, apprentice. Next time, I won’t be so forgiving. Dismissed.” Deathstroke warned. Renegade took no time in leaving and fleeing to his room to flop on his makeshift bed. _Maybe he’s not as mean as he seems._ Renegade closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. The Very Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard is 10 here and this is just after the prologue with Canary and Green Arrow. Italics are thoughts. Bold italics is comlink communication. I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. Please review, excuse my mistakes, and enjoy! Thanks for reading.

The small, lithe figure was standing on top of the tall Wayne Enterprises building over looking Gotham. The figure had a mask that covered his mouth and nose that was black. The uniform was a long sleeved black fabric with armor underneath and orange accents. The pants were also black with orange accents and on his back was a sniper rifle and a sheath for a sword with a orange handle. A hand went to his ear and a click was heard. 

**_“Your target is Don Michaels, a drug dealer. Kill him. His current location is the warehouse district. Go.”_ **

The figure sighed.

“Do you care how I do this one?” The figures male voice replied. 

**_"Hmmm...Katana, and don’t fail me this time, Renegade."_ ** The voice from the comlink was dripping with malice. 

The boy shivered. Last assassination mission, he couldn’t do. The guy was with his kids. He couldn’t shoot him in front of his kids, so Deathstroke shot the man and his children in front of him.

“Yes, Master” He replied shakily. 

He jumped off the building, shooting his grappling hook and swinging to the warehouse district. It took 15 minutes to find Don Michaels. He unsheathed his katana from the sheath on his back. The boy ran from the roof he was on and jumped, falling 2 stories before crashing through the window of the room the dealer had been using as his base.  There were multiple guards. They all had automatics and were moderately muscular. _Muscular but slow_  , the boy thought. He rushed and cut the throat of one guard and was moving onto the next when the guards reacted, raising their automatics. The boy's blade cut through 3 more guards before having to dodge bullets. He flipped over a stream of bullets, weaved through another stream from his right and went straight for the 2 guards. He nearly cut the head off one and stabbed the other through the heart causing the man to cough up blood. The last 5 guards surrounded him and attacked him in a flurry of punches and kicks. The katana was dropped. The boy simply smiled as he blocked all, but one hit. The fist punched him in the face and he looked at the man whose fist it was, the boss, Don. He grabbed the hand, jumped over the man, popping his shoulder out of place. Don yelped in pain. The boy wrapped his arms around the blonde man's thick neck.

“Please! Renegade, I have a family!” The white-suited man pleaded. The 5 guards took this opportunity to flee. _Smart._

“No, you don’t. I’ve done my homework. Don’t try to lie to me.” The boy, Renegade, growled, and snapped the man's neck with a loud, sick crack. 

“I hate killing that way.” The boy, with a blood splattered uniform, muttered before walking to pick up his katana. He pressed the comlink in his ear.

“No point, apprentice, I’m right here.” A deep voice said from behind him. The boy spun around and kneeled before a thickly armored man with a black and orange mask. 

“Master.” The boy said, head bowed in submission.

“Stand, Richard, we must leave before the Bat or the police get here.” The man snapped.

“Of course, Deathstroke.” The boy said standing up. Once he was fully standing, the man punched him in the stomach and slammed Richards head into the concrete wall of the warehouse.

“It is  _ master _ , Richard Grayson. Do you understand?” He muttered dangerously in the boy's ear.

“Y-Yes, Master” The boy stuttered, his head disorientated by the concrete blow. 

“Good, let’s go.” Deathstroke ordered. He dashed out the broken window and fell a story to the ground, calmly walking around the corner. Richard stood there a moment before doing the same. Deathstroke was grappling to the top of a Lexcorp building, he had a helicopter there. Richard followed and went into the co-pilot seat. Once buckled in, Deathstroke lifted the copter up and they headed towards there Gotham base. It took about 10 minutes to get there. The base was underground and on the outskirts of the Bat’s city. 

“Tomorrow, I have a contract, so you’ll be going on a solo mission.” Deathstroke said as he pulled up a picture of an old looking artifact. 

It looked like a wooden cane with a blue stone that the top that was glowing with power.

“This is Noah’s Cane. A client wants it, and I’ve assigned you to it. It is stored in the maximum security zone of Gotham Museum. I will leave you to plan getting in and out, but I want you to go at 2 a.m. That's when the guards and the police force do their shift changes.” Deathstroke informed.

“...Today?” Renegade asked.

“Yes, today, you stupid, worthless boy.” Deathstroke offended. Renegade struggled to keep a leveled head.

“What about the bat? What if he intervenes?” Renegade stressed. He didn’t want to face the Bat. 

“You can handle him. If you fail me, 3 weeks punishment. Do you understand?” Deathstroke seethed 

“Yes, Master.” Renegade quickly said.

“Good, you have 3 hours to get ready. 1 hour rest, 2 hours training and planning” Deathstroke ordered.

“Yes, Master.” Richard responded. 

He turned and went to his ‘room’. It was a plain, small room with a small, thin mattress, blanket, and pillow, nothing else. Richard laid down on the mattress and closed his eyes. After a few minutes of rolling around, he knew he couldn’t sleep.  _ 6 months ago, I was happy. 5 months ago my parents died, fell right in front of me in this very city, and I can’t grieve. I was kidnapped by Deathstroke, broken, and trained to steal and kill. 1 week ago I was turned into a murderer. 3 weeks ago I had my first encounter with a hero. Black Canary, she asked who did this...I froze. Why? Why didn’t I ask for help?!  _  The restless boy was consumed by his thoughts.  _ Because no one will help you but yourself and your Master.  _ Deathstroke always said that.  _ What would Harley and J. say?   _ He had been in Gotham a few times and helped the two criminal behind the scenes. Stealing for them, listening to them, bonding with them when Deathstroke let him have a day off. The three had become a sort of family. A very messed up family, but a family none the less. They helped him when Deathstroke had severely punished him. That’s how they first met. Deathstroke had starved, whipped, and threw him off a building. He was sure he was going to die, hoped for it, but then he saw a red and black figure with a purple and green figure. He couldn’t tell what they were saying, but a second later he felt himself being picked up. He lost consciousness then, but woke up with the two standing over him and was wrapped in bandages. They even stitched his back up. He liked them and told them everything, and they told him everything. They trusted each other. Harley even called him her ‘little Robin’ like his mother did and Joker called him ‘Dick’ like his father used to. He quickly came back to reality and checked the time. _Midnight_. He got up and began stretching, getting ready to train. Dick went into the training gym and punched on the bags, fought the dummies, and sparred with Deathstroke, who beat him and wouldn’t let up until Dick yielded and begged for mercy. Now bloodied, exhausted, and beaten, Richard began planning for every scenario, like he was trained to do. He was just adding some touch ups and finishing touches when Deathstroke got him to go. Dick got his uniform in order and made sure to have his katana, wrist holo-computer, and utility belt. They were once again in the helicopter. 

“Do you have a plan?” Deathstroke asked.

“Yes, Master.” Richard responded.

“Good. Go” Deathstroke ordered as he hovered over the building. Dick jumped out of the copter and landed on the museum roof.  _ First, hack into the system and disarm all security cameras, motion sensors, and heat sensors. _ He quickly hacked in and checked the first step off.  _ Second, go through vents to the Noah's Cane viewing room. _ He opened a vent and slid into it with ease, making various lefts and rights. He knew exactly where he was going, he studied the blueprints and memorized the route. Once he got the last left, he looked down into the glowing blue room. 

“Hello, my dear.” He muttered before opening the vent and jumping down.  _ Third deactivate motion sensors in glass case. _ He hacked into the system again and checked off step 3. He lifted the glass and took the 3 foot long cane and headed towards the open vent, only to be blocked by a shadow: Batman. Batman stood and towered over the small boy.

“Not fair.” He muttered

Batman rushed him and punched at his stomach. Dick easily, gracefully dodged the black, armored fist. He jumped up and landed on the Dark Knight's out stretched arm and bent down to be level with the Dark Knight's cowled face. The Dark Knight glared at him.

“Hello” He toyed.

“Give me the cane, Renegade.” Batman growled.

“Sorry, no can do, Bats.” He said.

Renegade jumped off the Caped Crusaders arm and kicked at his face. Batman dodged the outstretched foot. They continued to exchange blows, until Batman spoke up.

“I thought you were only a thief, Renegade. You’ve only been stealing up until now. Why did you kill those men?” He growled as he punched at Renegade.

“Orders.” Renegade responded while dodging and flipping.

“Whose orders?” Batman questioned.

“Someone's.” Renegade responded as he got trapped into the corner of the room.

“Tell. Me.” Batman said, angrily. 

Renegade swallowed and quickly jumped up and over Batman, making a beeline for the exit with the cane in hand.

“Renegade! Stop!” Batman yelled after him. 

Batman hated to trip the boy, but threw a batarang that trapped the boy's legs. Renegade fell, dropping the cane, pulled a knife, and cut the rope. Once he was free, he ran out of the building. Batman picked up Noah's Cane and watched the boy run.  _ What’s happened to you Renegade? _   Batman had been tracking Renegade's movements for around 3 months. He’s been a thief. Only a thief. A good one too. So why the sudden escalation, why kill 19 people in the past week.  _ Who is controlling the boy? _   Batman was irritated by the fact that the boy looked no older than 9.

* * *

 

Renegade made his way back to the base, empty handed. Deathstroke’s going to kill me, he thought.  _ “3 weeks punishment”   _ rang in his ears. 3 weeks. 3 weeks of hell. Renegade almost cried. He walked into the base as quietly as he could. It was 3 a.m. 

“Renegade, come in.” Deathstroke said. Renegade slowly walked into the room.

“Where’s the cane, apprentice?” Deathstroke's voice had undermining fury.

“I'm sorry...Batman apprehended it, Master.” He whispered.

“So you don’t have it.” Deathstroke stated. Renegade remained silent.

“That’s unacceptable, boy.” Deathstroke stalked around him.  “Shirt. Now.” Renegade stilled.

“NOW, RENEGADE” Deathstroke yelled. Renegade slowly, reluctantly took off the armored long sleeve.

“Kneel.” Deathstroke ordered. Renegade fell to a kneel silently. 

“Every scream or yelp means 10 more lashes to your 50.” Deathstroke informed. He sounded amused as he grabbed a whip from his arsenal. He whipped Renegade once. It sent white hot pain through out his back. After 16 lashes, Renegade was breathing very heavily, tears already streaming down his face. Lash 32, he bit through his lip trying not to make a sound.  _Shhhh, Dick._  He let out a small yelp at lash 46. 

“10 more lashes.” Deathstroke laughed. Renegades back was a bloody mess and felt like it was getting burned off. Renegade was shivering and silently crying by the last lash. He finally gasped and cried out at the left over, throbbing kiss of the whip. Deathstroke threw him some bandages and roughly shoved him into a small, dark closet and locked the door shut.

“Master, no. Please, please let me out. Please!” Renegade begged. He knew it was hopeless and attempted to bandage his shredded back. He did the best he could and laid down on his side, legs curled to his chest. He cried silently and prayed that Batman or someone would help him.  

 

That was 1 year ago. He knew better than to hope for such things now.


	3. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'll be updating this pretty regularly, so enjoy that. Bold italics is comlink communication. Italics is thoughts. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made. Please comment and thanks for reading. Enjoy! I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters.

_ My shoulders hurt. So do my wrist.  _ Renegade groaned as his shoulders and bloodied wrist were held up by chains. He's legs have long fallen useless and his shirt torn to shreds by Deathstroke's torture.  _ I've been here for days.  _

"Master, please. My shoulders are going to pop out of place. Please." His voice was raspy and hoarse from screaming so much. The door opened and a large figure stepped in. Richard raised his crystal blue eyes to look at Deathstroke.

"Apprentice." The man said. 

"Master, please." The ebony pleaded. 

"I'll let you down. Don't struggle." He warned. Deathstroke walked over and unlocked the chains. Richard fell in a heap onto the cold, hard floor. He gasped at the feeling of the cold floor scrape against the multiple cuts and whip marks on his back. 

"Get up, Richard." Deathstroke ordered. 

"Slade...I-I can't. " Dick gasped out, lifting his head to look at the man above him. 

Deathstroke slammed Dicks head into the floor causing him to groan as Deathstroke bent down, grabbed Dicks left arm, and twisted it around until a disturbing pop sounded off. 

Dick cried out as his shoulder was dislocated. 

"Get. Up." Deathstroke hissed. 

Dick pushed himself up with his right arm and struggled to stand up. He stood shakily and looked at Slade. 

"You have a mission tomorrow. An assassination mission." Deathstroke informed. 

"Sl...Master, I don't think I will be able to efficiently kill." He said softly. 

"You will. Or else you'll get punished." Deathstroke said, watching Dick care for his shoulder. 

"For gods sake, apprentice, pop it back into place." Deathstroke voiced.  _ I hate doing this.  _ Richard hobbled towards the wall.  Four feet away from it, he dashed and slammed his shoulder into place extracting another groan. 

"You're getting better at that." Deathstroke praised. 

"Doesn't stop it from hurting." He muttered as he held his newly located shoulder.

“I’ll allow you to visit the crazies if you must.” Deathstroke said softly. 

“Really?!” Dick exclaimed, excited to see the people who substituted his parents. 

“As long as you complete the next mission and don’t get seen by any heroes or cops, yes. If you don’t, you’ll never see them again.” Deathstroke warned. 

“Thank you, Master!” Dick replied, happy that he could visit them despite the death threat. 

“Dismissed” Deathstroke absently said as he turned to his computer to continue working on the new targets profile. 

Dick ran to his room, grabbed his mask, uniform, sword, and 2 handguns and, as he left, put them on. He opened the hatch to the base and climbed out into the night air of Gotham.  _ I wonder where they are…  _ Dick thought for a second before smiling and heading to the highest building. He sat on the edge of Wayne Enterprises.  _ I’m here a lot…  _ He sat for a couple minutes watching the night sky. He noticed a shadow creep. Dick grinned and let the shadow creep closer. 

“Hey, Selena.” He said, staring at the sky.

“Hello, little bird.” She smoothly replied.

“Do you know where J and H are?” Dick asked looking at Selena.

Selena Kyle, aka Catwoman, was dressed in tight black leather with black gloves that had claw-like structure on the fingertips. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, but her hair was covered by the black leather mask with cat ears on them. She was very deadly with those claws and she was quite flexible and skilled at hand-to-hand combat. 

“Mmmmm, I heard they were in Warehouse Seven, but I do notice the Bat signal is on and I’m here. So either it’s Ivy or those psychos.” She purred.

“I’m going to go visit them anyway.” He said as he stood up. Catwoman grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, if the Bat is there and he sees you, Slade won’t be happy.” She reminded.

“Then I’ll just have to make sure he doesn’t see me.” He replied snarkily. Catwoman stood up and let go his Dicks hand. She sighed.

“I’m coming with you.” She stated. 

“Asterous.” He replied as he jumped from the building and grappled to the next building, before he got too far he heard Selena mutter.

“Asterous……?” With that she followed him.

They swung from building to building for a few minutes and, finally, landed on the warehouse rooftop across from the one that housed Joker and Harley.

“Looks clear” Selena observed. She was about to jump down when Dick unsheathed his katana.

“Look, really look.” Dick whispered, keeping his eyes trained on a certain spot in the alley. Selena followed his eyes and ‘really looked’. There in the alley was the silhouette of a horned figure. Batman. 

“You need to leave.” Selena whispered keeping her eyes on Batman. Batman was stalking around the outside the worn building, watching,following movement inside the warehouse.

“No. If he’s going after H and J, I have to help them. You understand that don’t you, Selina?” The boy said, sounding like he was talking to a family member. Selina looked at him with seriousness.

“I can help from the shadows.” Dick reasoned. 

“...Fine. If he sees you, I’ll try to draw his attention away from you.” She agreed. Dick nodded and watched as Batman snuck into the building. A few minutes later laughing and crashes signalled the beginning of the fight between the two sides. Dick stood with shurikens in hand and jumped from the building onto the street. He ran across and snuck into the warehouse, them jumped up into the rafters and watched. He notice Catwoman slip in and do the same, landing a few beams away from him. Joker had pulled a knife and was stabbing at Batman. Batman was dodging and weaving away from the sharp weapon. Joker left an opening and Batman attacked punching Joker in the face, causing his vision to swim, and knocked him to the ground. Harley came up behind him, raised her hammer, and brought in down. Batman dove out of the way, letting the hammer crack into the ground. Harley was struggling to get the hammer out of the ground and Batman took this opening to attack. It was clear that Harley wasn’t going to get it out in time and Joker was too far away to help his lover, so Renegade took threw down a smoke bomb. In the cover of smoke, Renegade and Catwoman jumped down from the rafters

“Harley.” Catwoman spoke.

“Joker.” Renegade agreed and left to help the purple suited villain up and escape. He ran towards the sound of Joker trying to get up and bent down next to him when he reached him. Joker looked at him, a little surprised.

“What are you doing here?” He whispered.

“Helping you escape.” He whispered back and pulled Joker up.

“We don’t have a lot of time. We need to go. Selina is here and she’s helping Harley, don’t worry.” Dick  answered any question Joker may have had. 

“Well then, let’s go.” Joker agreed.

Renegade and Joker ran for the exit. Renegade noticed a shadow in the smoke coming towards them.

“Crap.” He stressed.  _ I have to get Joker out. Harleys waiting for him. I can get away from Batman.  _ Renegade pushed Joker ahead of him. He turned and saw the Bat stalking towards him.

“Renegade?” Batman questioned.

“Hey, Bats. Sorry I can’t stay long, but I’m sure I’ll see you around.” He replied and pulled another smoke bomb.

“Later.” Renegade finished and threw the bomb down. He didn’t wait for Batman to try to lung for him and he sprinted out of the warehouse.  _ Slade won’t be happy about this. He specifically told me not to be seen and I’m sure he’s been watching me. _ Outside, Renegade saw the three in the alley across the street from the warehouse and sprinted towards them.

“Go!” He urged as he ran past them. He heard the three follow and once they were around three blocks away, he jumped up onto the rooftops and ran. 

“Separate!” He yelled and heard a pair of footsteps go off the the left and a lighter pair go right.  _ If Batman is following then he has to go after one of us. I need to get back to base.  _ Renegade jumped down back onto the streets and sprinted five blocks down. He saw the hatch and quickly opened it and slipped down. 

“RENEGADE, I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET THE ATTENTION OF HEROES, AND THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!” Deathstroke yelled.

“Wait, master! Batman didn’t see me! I promise.” Renegade exclaimed. 

“Are you sure?” Deathstroke questioned, his eyes narrowing at him.

_ He knows I’m lying! _ Renegade gulped.

“Yes” Renegade said steadily. Silence fell over them. Renegade could tell Deathstroke was contemplating what to do with him. Deathstroke sighed and turned to his computers.

“Today at 7 P.M. you have the job to kill Bruce Wayne.” Deathstroke informed. 

“For now, I want you to prepare and plan, then we will train, and you can rest until 5 P.M. At 5 we will train and you will go over the plans.”

“Yes, Master” Renegade replied.

“Remember, Wayne will be at some Charity thing.” Deathstroke said.

_ It’s 3 in the morning and I have to plan for this. _

Renegade pulled up blueprints and began studying them.

_ Bruce Wayne, huh.This won’t be hard. _


	4. Fancy Meeting You Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I don’t own DC Comics or anything of theirs. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made. Bold italics is comlink communication and italics is thoughts. The beginning of this chapter is Batman’s POV. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

When the team walked into the mission room, Batman had a picture of a figure with an orange and black mask that covered the nose and mouth and had on a black long-sleeve with black pants pulled up on the holocomputer. The figure also looked like it had a sword and gun strapped on his back.

"This is Renegade. We have reason to believe that he will attack someone, most likely Bruce Wayne, at the Wayne Charity Gala. You will go undercover with myself and other members of the league as guest and watch for him." He informed

"...isn't Renegade the rumored apprentice of that mercenary?" Kid Flash questioned.

"That isn't confirmed but we think so. Also that mercenary is Deathstroke The Terminator." Batman replied. _He wears an orange and black mask. Yes, he's the apprentice of Deathstroke, idiot._ Batman mentally sighed.

"The Gala is at 7 P.M. All of you will be dressed nicely and act appropriately. Kid Flash, don't act like a speedster and don't eat like one either." He ordered.

“I can’t not act like speedster! I am one!” The redhead complained.

“You will or you won’t eat at all.” Batman warned.

“He’s right. We can’t have our cover blown by your stomach.” Artemis reasoned.

“Both of them are right.” Aqualad agreed.

“I leave you to decide what you wear and who’s going with who.” Batman monotone as he turned to leave.

“Who’s going with who? What do you mean?” Miss Martian questioned.

 _Just that_.

“You will go in pairs, but since you have two girls and three boys, one of you will go alone.” Batman answered and left.

_Probably Aqualad. Artemis and Wallace will go together and Megan and Conner will go together. I should make a bet with Superman about that._

Batman walked towards the zeta tubes and left for the Batcave. When he stepped out of the golden light, he saw Alfred standing there, waiting for him.

“Master Bruce, I presume you’re going to go back to obsessing over this boy.” He said. Batman glared at his father figure.

“Don’t glare at me.” Alfred replied calmly. “That’s exactly what you’re doing.”

“Alfred…” _I can’t argue. It’s true._ He sighed and pulled his cowl down.

“We need to get ready for the Gala around 5 P.M. get me then” He asked. Alfred nodded and headed upstairs to the manor. Bruce turned to his main computer and began thinking about the times he ran into Renegade. _When he was just a thief, stealing Noah's Cane. Last night with Joker, he helped Joker escape. Why would he do that? Joker and Deathstroke could be partners. Or it’s something more important. Joker may have something Deathstroke wants._

“It could be just something Renegade feels.” Alfred suggested. batman looked at him the question of how did you do that left unsaid.

“I know that’s what you’re trying to find out.” Alfred explained. “Why would Renegade help Joker and Harley? That’s the question going through your head.”

“Why would Renegade feel anything for those two? What could they have done to gain his trust?” Bruce pondered.

“His ‘master’ is Slade Wilson, and given his ‘no mercy’ rule, they could have helped the boy.” Alfred answered.

“They could have become his figure of parents, like I to you.” He finished.

“Maybe…” Batman answered and went silent thinking about it.

 _The Joker and Harley Quinn as mother and father figures...that’s new. How did that happen though?_ Bruce pulled his cowl up and listened. _Footsteps._

“Hello, Bruce.” A female voice purred from behind him.

“Selina.” Batman responded and pulled his cowl back down.

“Is there something you need?” bruce questioned the leather-clad villain.

“I’ll be at the Gala.” She purred, still behind him.

“Is that all?” Bruce asked. Selina sauntered in front of him and leaned on the rock of the Batcave.

“No, but I’m not sure if I should tell you what information I have.” she replied.

“Well, you’re here.” Bruce reasoned.

“Yes, I am...I’ll be going.” she said and left the cave quickly.

 _What was it she wanted to.._ He looked at the spot she was leaned on and saw words scribbled into the grey rock. _She did tell me._ Bruce got up and examined the words. _Who are the Graysons? Graysons? Why would she..write that?_ Bruce went back to his computer and was about to type in Graysons when Alfred came down.

“Sir, it’s 5. I suggest you get ready and head to Wayne Enterprises.” Alfred spoke.

_Damn, I just got a lead._

“Of course, Alfred, thank you.” he said and went to take his suit off and put an actual suit on.

* * *

 

**Renegades POV**

“So we’re going undercover?” Dick questioned.

“Yes.” Slade responded.

Dick had on black dress pants and a red button up shirt with a black tie and jacket. Slade had on black dress pants, a dark blue button up, and a black bowtie and jacket. Slades white hair was down and he had on an eye patch. _It’s weird seeing him dressed like a normal man._

“That messes up my plan.” Dick said.

“I know, but some of the league is bound to be there and you can’t handle more than three of them. I’m here as backup.” Slade reasoned.

“My target is Bruce Wayne, why would the league be there?” He asked.

“Wayne Enterprises is a big sponsor of the Justice League. They provide nearly all their technology. Losing Wayne would be bad for business.” He explained.

“Lex Luthor?” He asked.

“Yes, it seems that man is obsessed with three things. Bringing the Justice League down, kryptonite, and claiming he’s not Superman's arch nemesis.” Slade said as he made sure all his hidden weapons were in place. Dick laughed and made sure that his uniform was on right and his mask was easily accessible. _Wearing my uniform underneath the tux is gonna be similar to a furnace, but it will help me in the long run, hopefully._

“Ready?” Slade asked.

“Yes, Master.” Dick responded.

“The car is above and don’t call me master for tonight. Slade or...Slade will be fine.” Slade told him as he opened the hatch and climbed up to the street. Dick smiled. _This won’t be so bad._ He followed Slade and looked at ‘their’ car. It was a sleek black mustang with red leather interior.

“Wow, this is nice.” Dick said as he ducked into the front seat.

“I know, don’t mess anything up.” Slade responded.

“I won’t” said Dick.

They drove for about twenty minutes before pulling into Wayne Enterprises and parking in the back. Dick got out, opened the trunk, and pulled out a large black bag. _Time to hide the weapons._ He went in the back exit and quickly found places to hide and disperse the weapons in the kitchen, main room, lobby, and Gala hall. He brought a hand up to his ear and spoke when he heard a  click.

" _Weapons hidden in requested places, let’s do this. **"**_

**_"Good, apprentice. Come back and we will go inside."_ **

**_"Copy."_ **

Dick followed his footsteps and exited the building then walked back to the car. He was five feet away from the hood when Slade stepped out.

“Come on, let’s go.” He said. They walked into the extravagant lobby and were welcomed into the Gala hall. _They wouldn’t welcome us if they knew who we are._ Dick was offered some food from the waiters walking around and declined with a thank you. He checked his watch. _6:57 Wayne should be here in three minutes._ He and Slade walked around greeting people.

* * *

 

**Teams POV Bold italics is mindlink communication.**

The team had arrived an hour before the Gala was to start.

“We are to meet some of the league in the Gala hall.” Aqualad aka Kaldur informed.

They walked to the Gala hall and were met with Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, and Bruce Wayne. The heroes were maskless and, like Batman said, were in nice cloths. Wonder Woman was in a blue dress with red short sleeves. Superman was wearing a blue tux with a white button up. Green Arrow had on a red button up and black pants. Canary had on a red dress with a black waist belt.

 ** _"Canary and GA, I called it."_ ** Wally’s voice spoke up in the team's heads.

“Team, I’m sure Batman gave you your mission.” Superman, Clark Kent, spoke.

“Yes, he did.” Kaldur responded.

“This is Bruce Wayne as many of you know.” Clark gestured to the man beside him. The man just smiled, said nothing to the team, and went to talk to an older man behind him.

 ** _"He’s talkative."_  **Connor added.

“The Gala starts in fifty five minutes, guest will be coming soon. Keep watch for anyone suspicious.Roy should be coming soon.” Canary said and began a conversation with the other leaguers.

The team split into pairs and separated. Roy came in and made his way towards Kaldur.

“Guess I’m with you.” He said.They fell into a comfortable chatter and immediately noticed the white haired man and black haired child.

 ** _"Those two are definitely not related "_** Wally observed.

 ** _"Watch them, but don’t make it obvious. Just keep track of where they are."_** Kaldur ordered.

The team watched as the man left the boy and notice how they boy scanned the crowd and took note of each pair.

 ** _"Connor, Megan go greet him. Let Megan do most of the talking."_** Kaldur suggested.

Megan and Connor made their way over.

* * *

 

**Dicks POV right after walking in**

Dick and Slade walked around greeting people.“Go find some people your age and socialize, I have someone I need to talk too.” Slade ordered as he left Dick alone. _Someone my age? I’m almost eleven._ He scanned the crowd and saw a redhead in a knee length red dress with an open back and a blackette. The red haired girl was happily chatting away with the black haired boy. The boy had blue eyes, normal tux, and didn’t look like he wanted to be here. He saw another couple. A redhead boy in a tux with a green button up and a blonde girl in a long green dress with a slit in the bottom right side of the dress, they were engaged in a conversation and he could see the awkward tension between them. A few feet behind them were two boys engaged in a conversation while watching the crowd. One was dark skinned, had silver eyes, and was dressed in normal tux. The other was another redhead in a tux similar to Slade's but the shirt was a light blue instead of a dark blue. _Well I’m not going the awkward tension couple, so maybe the other couple, but those two look like they’re having a cover conversation._

“Hi, I’m Megan Morris and this is Connor Kent. What’s your name?” A soft, kind voice broke his train of thought. In the time he was deciding, the redhead girl and black haired guy had walked over to him.

“Um, Richard...Grayson.” He replied. The girl, Megan, looked him over.

“That’s a nice combination of color for a tux.” Megan said.

“Um, thanks.” Dick replied. _Why did you come over here? Now, I can’t go over to the cover conversation boys._

“Are you here with anyone?” the boy, Connor, asked. _He sounds angry…_

“Yeah.” Dick replied.

“Well, who? Megan asked. Dick notice that Conner clenched his fist and looked even more annoyed at his answer.

“Oh my...Caretaker.” He hesitated. _I can’t call Slade master or father and I won’t give out his name freely._ Megan raised an eyebrow. _Crap, she’s about to ask for a name._

“What’s his na-” Megan was cut off by someone tapping on a microphone. The three looked over and saw Bruce Wayne standing at a podium. _Well hello, my rich dead man._

“Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to the Wayne Enterprises Charity Gala.” The man said. The rich crowd did a soft cheer.

“We will now begin the auction portion of the Gala. Thank you for coming and please enjoy your selves.” Wayne said. _You certainly won’t enjoy yourself._ Dick turned back to Megan and Connor.

“Sorry, I promised my caretaker that I would find him once the auction started.” Dick excused himself.

“I hope I will be able to talk to a couple as nice as you again.” Dick smiled. They both blushed and looked at each other.

“We-We’re not a couple, just friends.” The girl said, still  blushing.

“Oh, well you’d be a cute couple.” Dick said. _They’re definitely a couple._

“Anyway, I hope to see you around. Later.” He turned and waved over his shoulder.

“Bye” They both said at the same time. _Definitely a couple._ Once Dick was sure he was far enough from the three suspicious pairs, he ducked into a stair case and got the sniper rifle and katana he had hidden earlier. He took off his suit and pulled up his mask. Now in full uniform, he continued up the stairs and killed a couple people on the way up. He walked out into a balcony overlooking the Gala hall. He set up the rifle and looked through the scope. _Oh Bruuuuce, where are you? I’ve got a bullet with your name on it._ He scanned the crowd and finally found him, talking to a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. _Wait, blonde with blue eyes...Selina?! What are you doing with Wayne?! Ugghh, I can’t kill him right in front of her, but they look like they’re in a deep conversation. Whatever, I have my orders._ He aimed the gun at the rich mans head, put his finger on the trigger, made sure Bruce wouldn’t move, and applied pressure on the trigger. Everything slowed down and he watched the bullet fly towards the man. It wasn’t going to miss.


	5. Cover Blown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another update for you. Italics is personal thought, bold italics is comlink or mindlink communication. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made. I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

_ It won’t miss.  _ The bullet was flying through the air towards the brain of Mr. Wayne. Dick could see that Slade was watching the bullet fly from the silenced tip of the gun. It was on course, wouldn’t miss. Until, it stopped... mid air.  _ What the hell?!?!   _ Dick was shocked. He looked at Slade who was glaring at him.  _ I couldn’t predict that! Why is he glaring at me.. Unless he’s glaring behind me… _ Dick slowly turned around and saw Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Wonder Woman standing there. He heard the bullet drop harmlessly to the ground a ways behind him with a clink.  _ Aw hell.  _

Martian Manhunter raised a fist, and Dick rolled out of the way of it. He didn’t wait for another attack and jumped over the balcony railing. He landed on a table, one leg bent and the other stretched out, and drew his katana. 

“You’re proving to be much more trouble than you are worth, Mr.Wayne.” He said, annoyed. 

The crowd screamed and ran at the sight of the assassin. Slade disappeared into a back room, hopefully armoring up. He saw Selina glare at him and gave her an apologetic look. Once he had an opening, he lunged forward and struck out with his katana. Wayne dodged it and looked at him wide eyed. He kept trying to slice the man, but every strike was dodged.

“Stop dodging the inevitable.” Dick growled, getting angry at how this whole mission went up in flames. 

He heard the distinct thwang of an arrow flying from a bow, sidestepped to the left, then turned to look at the source. Behind him was a group of heroes. He could identify Superman, Wonder Woman, Canary, Green Arrow, and Martian Manhunter.  _ We’re in Gotham, where’s Batman?   _ He was aware of Wayne fleeing from the room, but he had other priorities.  In front of the league members where some...sidekicks?  _ Slade told me about them, but I didn’t think they would be here.  _ Superboy and Miss Martian were easy to identify, and he recognized them.  _ Conner and Megan, well hello.  _ He also recognized Red Arrow, Flash Boy?, and Artemis.  _  Arty? Does Sportsmaster know? Is she undercover? Should I play with her?...No that will blow her cover. ...She never did find out my name, even though she’s like my sister.   _ The dark skinned male, however, was new.  _ Gills and black tattoos with water swords, Atlantean no doubt. _

“Well, well, apprentice, it seems you got yourself in a bit of a situation.” A rough voice growled over the tension. Deathstroke had arrived and judging by the heavy footsteps, he was armored up and weaponized.

“Can’t even kill a play boy. So useless.” Deathstroke said as he came up behind him. 

“Expect punishment when we return to base.” He said loud enough for Renegade to hear and by the tensing of fist, the Supers had heard him as well.

“Yes, Master.” Renegade replied softly. 

“Let’s finish this.” Deathstroke said.

In sync, both of them quickly drew their handguns and fired at the group. The heroes dispersed and only Superman, Superboy, and Wonder Woman stood in the same stop.  _ They’re bulletproof, of course they wouldn’t move. Where’s Batman? His lack of presence is unnerving. This is Gotham, his city.  _ The Arrows had begun firing arrows and Renegade gracefully weaved and leapt out of the way of them. He caught some of them and threw them back. Deathstroke was walking right towards Green Arrow, arrows doing nothing to his armor. A streak of yellow went past Renegade, and he felt the fist coming at him and caught it. Renegade's arm strained with the force, but he managed to hold the closed fist tightly. The owner look very surprised. Renegade laughed then took this moment and flipped the Flash Boy over his shoulder and onto the ground, he then harshly punched him in the face, knocking him to the brink of consciousness. 

“Being as fast as you are, Flash Boy, you aren’t very smart in terms of attack strategies.” Renegade mocked him.

“It’s Kid Flash, Renegade.” A young male voice said from behind him. Renegade rolled forward, dodging the Atlantean's water maces. Deathstroke was taking on Manhunter, Superman, Wonder Woman, Canary, and Green Arrow. It looked like he was almost dancing by how graceful his fighting is. 

“That’s nice to know and you are?” Renegade asked.

“Aqualad.” An angry voice said.  _ Superboy, I know all about you. Hacking is my specialty, and I had one of your scientist as a target. What luck.  _

“Project Kr! It’s nice to see you out of a pod.” Renegade smiled. "Really!"

Superboy growled and just got angrier.  _ I can use that to my advantage.  _ He was surrounded by the sidekicks. Miss Martian was in the air, Aqualad directly in front of him, Artemis on a table on the right, Superboy on the left, and Red Arrow was on a table on the left. Both arrows drew back their bow strings and fired an arrow while Superboy and Aqualad shot forward. Miss Martian started levitating multiple tables for the arrows jump between and shoot from. 

“Well, I guess only Small Yellow Flash is lacking in the attacking department.” Renegade said, judging their attack plan. 

He jumped up and flipped over the two muscles and used Superboy as a springboard to jump to Miss Martian. Renegade tackled her to the ground and quickly dove to the left as a table tried to push him off her. 

“Using the tables, smart.” He complimented once he stopped rolling and was in a steady crouch. 

“Thanks.” She said as she got up and quickly regrouped with the team, which were standing over the now unconscious flash. Renegade started laughing.

“Do you find something amusing?” Aqualad spoke.

“Yes, very.” Renegade snarked. 

The leader didn’t expect Deathstroke's armored hand to strike him in the back of the neck, efficiently knocking him out of the fight.

“Master.” Renegade greeted with a smile though you could only tell by the assassins closed eyes and cocked head.

The remaining members of the team dispersed after snapping out of their shock. 

“Apprentice.” Deathstroke nodded. 

Now Deathstroke and Renegade stood across from each other. On their right, Superman, Wonder Woman, Red Arrow, and Superboy were in fighting stances. On their left, Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Batman were in fighting stances. Green Arrow was passed out on a table behind Deathstroke with blood slowly oozing onto the white table cloth from a head wound, and Canary was checking his status.

“When did Bats get here?” Renegade questioned, pointing at the dark night. The serious air disappeared at the question.

“A few minutes ago, when you tackled the girl, he came in the door and almost punched me.” Deathstroke responded, looking at his apprentice.

“Huh. Didn’t notice.” Renegade said, looking a little surprised and amused at the heroes shocked faces, Batman looked the same of course.

“Clearly, we need to work on that.” Deathstroke responded.

“Agreed.” Renegade said. 

“Take the right.” Deathstroke ordered.

“But I wanna play with Bats” Renegade complained childishly, earning a raised eyebrow from Slade.

“Are you smiling? I can’t see cause, well, you have a mask and it only shows one eye.” Renegade said.

“Think you can handle it?” Deathstroke asked.

“Are you my Master?” Renegade snarked.

With that, Renegade and Deathstroke lunged to attack the heroes, Renegade went left and Deathstroke went right. Immediately the hall was filled with the sounds of battle. Renegade went after Artemis first. She went to hit him with her bow, but Renegade kicked her arm, grabbed it, and pulled it behind her. He was sure she could feel the pressure before the shoulder get dislocated. He pulled harder and heard that distinct pop, the blonde yelped and fell to her knees. Renegade drew his katana and was about to kill her, when he felt an invading presence in his head. He grabbed his head and tried to remember what Slade said about mind invasion.  _ Think. Think!   _ He started to feel the panic caused by the invasion and couldn’t think of what Slade said. 

“Your past!” He heard Deathstroke say through the cloud of panic. _Of course! Something tragic. I’ve got a lot of that._ He began to think of the nice things about his parents and then he thought of the feeling of his fingertips brushing his mother's as she fell. He made the invader watch as his parents fell with a yell of his name, lost in screams of the crowd, and made the invader hear the sickening crack of bones shattering, feel his despair and disbelief. He heard a girl cry out and opened his eyes. Deathstroke was standing in front of him, fighting off heroes. He also saw the older martian go to aid the younger and watched as they left with Artemis, Aqualad, Green Arrow, and Kid Flash. Renegade shakily stood behind his Master.

“Five officially down,” He cleared his throat, “Manhunter could come back.” Renegade told him. 

“Good, can you still fight?” Deathstroke questioned as he punched Canary in the stomach and kneed her in the face, dazing her.

Showing no mercy, Deathstroke grabbed Canary's beautiful blonde hair at the scalp and slammed her head into the floor, knocking her unconscious.

“Six down. I was trained by you, and I’ve gotten up after you’re punishments. This is nothing.” Renegade snapped.

“Good.” Deathstroke said. 

Renegade jumped up and steadied himself on Deathstroke's moving shoulders. He leapt at Batman.  _He's going to side step._ Batman side stepped out of the way, and Renegade stretched his arm out. His arm made contact with Batman's neck, and he brought the Dark Knight to the ground.  _ Clothes pinned, Bats. Knock the wind out of you? Can’t brag Bats is known to get up quickly.  _ Renegade quickly grabbed the Caped Crusader's belt and yanked it off of him. Batman immediately got up and went into a fighting stance. Renegade held up the belt. 

“What’s in here? They say you’ve got everything in here. That’s perfect. I’m all out of kryptonite.” Renegade kidded. 

He grabbed the most heavy looking compartment and ripped it off. Batman lunged forward, grabbed the belt, almost bringing Renegade down with him, and rolled to soften his landing.  _ Still got this.  _ Renegade opened the compartment and looked at the medium sized glowing rock.  _ What luck.  _ Renegade saw Superman and Superboy give a quick glare at the Bat.  _Ooooooooh, Bats is in trooouuuubleeee. Ha!_  

“Thanks, Bats.” He said before flipping back and gave one end of the rock to Deathstroke. Both of them jerked their hands down and broke the rock as Deathstroke crouched down and punched Wonder Woman's knee, severely injuring her leg. Renegade put a hand on the back of the crouched mercenary and kicked Red Arrow in the face.

“Superman?” Renegade asked.

“If you can handle it.” Deathstroke confirmed.

Renegade spun of his hand and went for Superman. The now broken kryptonite had a sharpened edged and Renegade got close to Superman. He needed to be very quick to pull this off. Superman activated heat vision and lasered through Renegade's left side. Despite the pain, Renegade kicked Superman in the face and stabbed his heart. The kryptonite sunk deep into the Man of Steel's flesh and he fell to the ground, groaning in pain.  _Didn't hit his heart, or come close, but it'll have to do._

“Superman!” He heard Wonder Woman yell from her position on the floor.  _ No, I'm fine, don't worry, Slade.   _ Renegade heard another groan and assumed that Slade got Superboy. All that was left was Batman and Red Arrow. Before Renegade could scan the room for the Bat, his legs were swept out from under him. Renegade fell with a surprised yelp and, in a second, Batman had him on his stomach and placed handcuffs on his wrist. The cold metal was heavy and Renegade didn’t like the lack of free movement so he growled. Deathstroke came up behind Batman and tackled him off Renegade. The two men rolled, Deathstroke stopping near Renegade, Batman coming into a crouch a few feet in front of Deathstroke. He was about to shoot at Batman when he heard sirens. They were close. 

“Apprentice, let’s go.” He ordered.

“Batman and Red Arrow-” Renegade started to complain. 

Deathstroke pointed to the limp red-clad hero on the floor. Batman was still in his crouch, poised at the ready.  _He won't come after us._

“Right.” Renegade responded. 

He tried to get up, but couldn’t. Deathstroke sighed and slung him over his shoulder. 

"Try to keep pressure on that wound." He ordered 

Then he sprinted out of the door and went to the car. He flung the young boy into the back seat and opened the drivers door. He quickly sat inside, turned the key in the ignition, and sped out of the parking lot. They looked like a civilian running from the fight. The police passed them, and they were home free. They got to the base and Deathstroke carried the handcuffed boy inside. 

“That went terribly.” Renegade said as Deathstroke picked the lock to the cuffs. 

The cuffs fell to the ground and Renegade grabbed his bloody side.  _ Stupid Superman.  _

"Status." Deathstroke said as he picked up the wounded boy and carried him to the medical wing. 

"I've lost at least half a pint of blood, straight through. I don't understand why I'm bleeding. Lasers, you would think they cauterize the wound..." Renegade replied, applying more pressure to the wound. Deathstroke put him down on the medical examination table. 

"I'm going to get the stitch supplies, take off your shirt and clean the wound." Deathstroke said as he took off his mask. 

Slade started rummaging through the drawers. Renegade slowly, careful not to jostled the wound, pulled his mask down, peeled off his shirt, and grabbed some alcohol and a towel.  _ This is going to suck.  _ He poured the alcohol on the towel and took a deep breath. Richard pressed the towel on the wound, hissed in pain, and began cleaning it. Deathstroke came over, grabbed the towel, and finished cleaning the wound. 

“Worst part’s over.” Deathstroke said.

Richard watched Slade set up the stitch needle and string. Dick inhaled and gritted his teeth as he felt the needle get dragged through his skin with the string pulling behind it.  _ I hate that feeling. _

“I’m aware of your feelings towards stitches, but this will only take two.” Slade said and continued. 

A few moments later, Slade finished and wrapped the now stitched wound. 

“Get some rest, tomorrow punishment.” Slade said.

_ Great. How did a simple mission turn into a punishment, side wound, and stitches? _


	6. The Light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, enjoy the new chapter. Italics are personal thought, bold italics are comlink or mindlink communication. I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made. I would love to hear from you guys. Hint hint. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy!

Slade had Dick chained up and bloody from the whip. Dick noticed they were in the furnace room, used for repairing the blades, near the armory. It was unbearably hot, but Richard was focused only on Slade, he was trying something new. 

“This is going to hurt much more than the whip, hopefully.” The cruel man said.

Slade pulled an iron rod from a furnace in the wall. At the end of the rod was a red hot S.

“No. No, please. Sla- Master! I will never fail again, I promise! Please don’t!” Richard pleaded.

“No this is for failing. Failures must be dealt with by punishments.” Slade grinned and slowly pressed the S to the skin over Richard's heart. 

Dick let out a tortured scream and thrashed around. Slade hurt him, burned him more with a heated knife, carving into his skin. Dicks vision was getting dark from the pain and he started crying when he heard Slade start laughing. He was vaguely aware of Slade letting him down and patching him up, then putting his uniform on him and leaving. Dick passed out and relished in the painless state.

Dick was woken up by an explosion that rocked the base.  _ What the hell?!   _ He quickly went to pull up his mask then realized that it was already up and that he was in uniform. He painfully got up and reluctantly ran out of the room and towards where he thought the explosion originated. 

"Slade?!" He yelled, voice raspy from screaming. He was kind of worried.  _ I may hate him and be hurting, but he has taken care of me.  _

Another explosion sounded off and a cloud of smoke roared down the hallway, Dick shielded his eyes with his arms and stumbled in the smoke with gritted teeth.  _ I can’t see anything! Where’s Slade?!  _ All of a sudden, Deathstroke, in full armor and mask, sprinted out of the depths of the smoke and grabbed Dick's arm, jerking Dick around with him.

“What’s going on?!” Renegade asked as they turned a corner.

“I refused to join the Light and give them something!” Deathstroke yelled, angered.

Deathstroke's grip tightened on Renegade's arm.

“What? What’s the light? What did they want?” Renegade questioned as he slightly winced and steel grip.

“The Light is a secret organization made up of powerful villains: Vandal Savage, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Black Manta, Ra’s Al Ghul, Klarion, and the Brain are known members, but I suspect there are more than just them.” Deathstroke said and turned right. 

“Doesn’t answer my other question!” Renegade exclaimed, feeling a rise of dread and panic at the thought of that many villains after them and whatever Deathstroke had.

Deathstroke stayed silent.

“Master, please tell me!” Renegade begged. 

“You.” Deathstroke answered and began opening a hatch. 

“What?! Why?!” Renegade exclaimed.

Both mercenaries snapped their heads behind them and listened to the multiple footsteps. 

“Continue this. Is Joker reliable?” Deathstroke whispered, pushing Renegade to the almost opened hatch, and getting into a defensive stance, protecting the young boy if the need may be.

“Yes. Always, but he moves around a lot and Bats might be on him.” Renegade whispered back and began to finish turning the hatch to open it. 

“Do you know where he is?” Deathstroke questioned.

“Warehou-” Renegade was cut off by a smoke bomb being thrown on the ground.

“Get that damn hatch open!” Deathstroke ordered and stared into the smoke, waiting.

Renegade didn’t need the order and turned the difficult hatch faster, ignoring the searing pain all over. Once the hatch gave off a clicking sound, Renegade pushed it open and quickly climbed up. Deathstroke followed, slammed the hatch closed, and followed as Renegade ran towards the warehouse district.  _ This sucks! The Light is after me, and I’m not even sure Joker is still there!   _ The two ran several blocks and arrived at the district. Renegade saw a shadow creep into an alley.  _  Please be Selina or Harley or Joker, anyone but a hero.  _ Renegade made a hard turn towards the alley, knowing Deathstroke would trust him and follow. They sprinted into the entrance of the alley when Renegade was pulled into a side alley with a hand over his mouth, well mask. Deathstroke drew his sword and was about to strike when a voice spoke up. 

“Hello, Little Bird, please tell your Master, it’s just me.” A smooth voice said, and the hand was removed.

“Slade! Catwoman!” Renegade quickly said causing the armored man to stop and lower his sword.

“You two look out of breath and in a hurry.” The leather clad villain purred. 

“Se- Catwoman, I-we need help we’ve got other villains after us, and I’m wanted, the Light is after us and we need a hideout for a while.” Renegade quickly said as he and Slade checked and searched around for enemies.

“Yeah, of course, follow.” Catwoman said, dropping her usual act. She turned and scaled the building on their right, with the two mercenaries in tow. The three ran across rooftops and finally went into a sixth story apartment with the words 'hell here', which used to be hello there, in neon pink lights. The apartment was a decent size and comfortable, though messy and cluttered. It fit Selina.

“Thanks, S.” Renegade said and pulled down his mask.  _ Maybe I should start wearing a domino mask, that would help keep my identity a more relative secret.  _ Dick put a hand on his wound to check for bleeding. _ It aches, but the stitches aren’t torn, I guess that’s good. I hurt all over and I’m sure some of the other wounds are bleeding, but I don’t want to worry Selina. _

“Anytime for you, but someone will have to sleep with me cause I’ve only got one other bed and it’s small. And I’m not sleeping with Mr. Punishment, so, Little Bird, you and me in my room, Slade in the guest room.” Selina smiled and took off her cat eared mask.

“Ok.” Slade said after a moment, his mask taken off as he said it, and allowed Selina to show him to the guest room.

“It’s like two in the morning S, what were you doing out?” Dick said as he waited for Selina to come back, taking this time to check the rest of his wounds, finding little bleeding.

“Got a call from Ivy, she was having a panic attack so I went to help her out.” Selina said as she walked back into the room. Dick quickly stopped checking and acted like he was scratching.

“Oh, is she ok?” Dick asked,putting his hand down from his back. He’d never admit it, but he was concerned for the plant obsessed villain. 

“Yeah, let’s go to bed.” Selina said as she yawned and led Dick into her room. The bed was a queen and had a white frame, the room was the same as the rest of the apartment. Selina took off her leather suit, leaving her in a black lacey bra and underwear. Dick quickly looked away and turned around. Selina laughed.

“Don’t laugh, I don’t want to see my aunt half naked. Besides, Mom always said to give people privacy.” Dick said, embarrassed. 

“Well, I’m not half naked anymore and you see me as your aunt?” Selina questioned. Dick turned and saw that she was in a tank top and sweatpants with her blonde hair everywhere.

“Well more like my second mom aside from Harley.” Dick was enveloped in a crushing hug and spun around a millisecond after he finished the sentence.  _ Don’t cry out. Don’t cry. It’s fine. They’re just cuts and bruises. Don’t ruin this for her. _

“Daaaaaw! You’re so sweet.” Selina said happily, letting go of Dick, flopping onto the bed, and getting under the grey and white covers.

“Come on, Little Bird.” She said holding up the covers for him. He sighed and climbed in.

“Good night, Little Bird.” Selina said softly and kissed Dick on the forehead.

“Night, Selina.” He said turning and snuggling into the warmth of the bed.

Before Dick fell asleep, he heard Selina say,

“I swear if that bastard hurts you while you’re here, I’ll scratch his eyes out.”  _ That’s great, Selina.  _ In a kind of thank you, Dick sluggishly made his way into her arms.

Dick and Selina woke up to Batman crashing through a wall fighting with Deathstroke.  _ Can I wake up normally for once! _   Dick quickly pulled up his mask and grabbed Selina's hand and her Catwoman suit.

“Window!” He shouted over the grunting and yelling of the two men. He and Selina opened the window and they jumped. Selina was screaming and clinging to Renegade as they fell.  _ Ow, Selina.  _ Renegade forced a grin, pulled out his grappling gun, and swung from the building. 

“Selina, it’s ok trust me.” Renegade laughed as he swung towards the warehouse district.  _ Please be there. Please don’t be bleeding. _ They flew through the air for a while and, finally landed on the roof of a five story, office building on the edge of the warehouse district. 

“Here, put your suit on.” Renegade handed her the suit and turned around. Renegade sighed and checked the time using his hologlove.  _ Thank you Brain for having the idea to always wear this thing. Damn, seven in the morning.  _ Then he checked for bleeding. _ Damn, the whip marks aren’t doing so good.  _

“So, we’re going to find Joker and Harley?” Selina questioned. Renegade turned around, stopped checking, and noticed Selina was just pulling down her mask, but was otherwise in her suit.

“That’s the plan.” Renegade answered and jumped off the five story building and rolled when he landed. He stood and started walking to J and H’s last location.  _  Don’t let her see how much that hurt.  _ Catwoman used the pipes to get to the ground and followed Renegade. When they got the the warehouse, they noticed it was empty and that the fight from before had left its mark.  _ Batman could’ve thrown them in Arkham.  _ The thought made him feel like crying.

“Well, it was a long-” Renegade was interrupted by laughing.

“Richard, we’ve been looking for you.” Joker said stepping into the warehouse entrance. Renegade spun, stared at the man for a second, sprinted forwards, and hugged the man. 

“I thought Batman might have gotten you and thrown you in Arkham.” Renegade whispered.

“Nope. Not lately.” Joker said and hugged the boy tightly, Joker noticed the flinching as he tightened his hug and loosened his arms on the boy.

“Come on, Harley is at base.” The man said, letting go of Renegade. Renegade let go and followed Joker as he started walking out the warehouse. Catwoman followed the two and smiled at how Joker was sane when he was with Richard.

The three walked for about ten minutes before they entered an abandoned office building. Renegade saw Harleen and Harley saw Richard. Before Renegade could move, Harley had engulfed him into a crushing hug. Renegade forced himself not to push away, ignored the pain, and returned the emotion filled hug. 

“I’m glad you're safe. I heard Batman was after Deathstroke and thought he might have put you in Juvie or something.” Harley said, relieved.

“I thought he threw you in Arkham.” Renegade responded. 

They let go and Harley pulled Catwoman aside and started talking to her. Renegade didn’t listen to the conversation and pulled his mask down.

“So why are you here?” Joker asked, knowing something was going on by the way Richard kept looking over his shoulder.

“Do you know about the Light?” Richard asked.

“Not really. All I know is that it’s a villain organization, but it’s too sophisticated for my pie bombs.” Joker said, trying to lighten the mood and failing.

“...They’re after me.” Renegade said.  "Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage, Ra’s Al Ghul, Black Manta, Klarion, Queen Bee, and the Brain. That’s seven villains with armies and power after me and I don’t know if I can run from them and I certainly can’t fight them.” Renegade stressed. 

Joker looked at him solemnly and rested a hand on the worried boys shoulder.

“Richard, you know me and Harley would go sane for you. Nearly every Gotham villain would help you if you want to run or fight, but do you know what they want you for?” Joker asked.

“No…” Richard said and bowed his head.  “But what if it’s nothing good. The League Of Shadows is probably worse than Slade and the Court Of Owls always wanted me. The Light gives both organizations access to me and I...I don’t know if I can handle it.” Richard said, sounding like the eleven year old he was.

“It’s ok to be scared, but maybe you should hear what they have to offer and decide for yourself. Don’t let Slade make this decision, he’s a greedy bastard.” Joker said. 

“...Ok...Will you guys come with me, just in case things go bad?” Richard asked as he looked back up. 

“Always.” Joker, Harley, and Catwoman said. 

“...Alright, let’s go meet the Light, if we can find them.” Richard said, feeling confident with his family supporting him.


	7. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks to those who commented. They are much appreciated. Italics are personal character thought, bold italics is mindlink or comlink communication. I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

The plan was to sneak into Lexcorp and ask Luthor for to set up a meeting with the Light, so they could discuss what they wanted. It was relatively easy, guards were easy to take out, and security was easy to hack. Renegade, Catwoman, Harley, and Joker now stood in front of the bald genius and were discussing the meeting date and time.

“The Light is having an annual meeting in four hours. It’s in Bialia, I’m leaving soon. I’m sure Savage won’t mind you joining. I believe they would be very pleased at you cooperation, but I’m afraid only you can come.” Luthor said, looking cautiously at the three villains.

“I’ll make you a deal, I’ll come with you, but they come as well.” Renegade pressed. 

Luthor thought for a minute. It was obvious the boy wasn't going to be separated from the three adults, and the Light had uses for the boy. Luthor couldn't let this chance slip by.

“...Fine, but they stay outside the meeting room.” Luthor debated.

“One comes as a guard.” Renegade demanded.

Luthor opened his mouth to object, but Renegade interrupted him.

“You have Mercy as a guard and I’m sure Ra’s Al Ghul and the others have companions with them.” Renegade reasoned. 

Luthor looked at him and sighed in defeat.

“Plane's leaving in 30 minutes...rooftop.” Luthor informed the four and excused himself as his phone buzzed urgently.

“Nice job.” Catwoman commented to Renegade.

“As I say, if you’re good at something, don’t do it for free! You should ask for some money!” Joker laughed. 

Luthor rushed in, looking in a worried hurry, and grabbed Renegade. Before Renegade could react and pull away, Joker grabbed a pen and stabbed Luthors hand, a protective glare focused on the genius. Luthor let go with a yelp and stepped back.  The genius cradled his injured hand.

“The pen is truly mightier than the sword!” Joker laughed.

“Superman is here, you psycho! We need to leave! Now!” Luthor said quickly, angrily, and rushed out of the room.

“He’s right, puddin. We need to go!” Harley said and started pushing the man.

“Nah ah aaah. Renegade first.” The man smiled. 

Renegade sighed and sprinted after Luthor, the other three followed, they made various turns before going up stairs to the roof and making a beeline for the plane Luthor was already sitting in, getting his hand bandaged by the co-pilot. The four jumped in and, when the plane took off, Joker had the sudden urge to open the door of the aircraft. Harley grabbed his arm and pulled it down.

“As much fun as that would be, Renegade is here and we promised to never put his life in danger.” She said kindly.

“Ahh, this is why you are the Beauty to my Beast...Of course only you can call me Beast, anyone else who does...Well, I’ll rip their lungs out.” Joker laughed.

"Selina, what if Luthor thinks I lead Superman here?" Renegade murmured to the leather clad thief.

"What if that was an attempt to get you alone?" Selina argued. "We weren't followed, no way. Superman probably wasn't even there." 

The rest of the ride was laughter from Joker, puns and comments from the couple, looks from Catwoman, comments from Renegade, and frustrated sighs from Luthor. When they landed at Queen Bee’s palace, they were greeted with armed soldiers and the Queen herself. Luthor quickly pulled her aside and explained the situation. Bee calmly approached them and smiled at the four. She introduced herself in a silky voice, a smirk at her lips. _ That doesn’t scream nice to meet you or welcome. _ Renegade got the sudden feeling of dread.  _ This is going to go terribly wrong, I can feel it.  _ They began walking towards the sand colored palace and the moment they walked in, Renegade tensed and turned around to scan the desert behind them. The hair on the back of his neck standing.  _ My senses are going crazy, but I don’t see anything!   _ Renegade sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and continued walking, catching up to the group. Catwoman slowed and began walking beside Renegade, behind, Joker and Harley both were strangely quiet.

“Sense something off?” Catwoman said, just loud enough for the four of them hear.

“Oh yeah.” Renegade said.

“Do I have a smile on my face?” Joker said, motioning to Harley.

“Do I love puddin?” Harley said.

“Very much so!” Both of them said at the same time. 

“Have you seen anything?” Catwoman said, looking around.

“Not yet, still watching.” Renegade responded.

“Have I killed Batman?” Joker asked.  _ No. So he hasn’t seen anything either.  _

“Blind as a Bat.” Harley said.  _ She hasn’t either. _

They stopped talking, well Renegade and Catwoman did, Joker and Harley kept making jokes and puns. They were lead to a conference hall. They were about to walk in when Luthor and Bee stopped them by standing in front of them.

“Only one guard, Renegade, that’s the deal.” Luthor reminded.

“Right.” Renegade said, dreading leaving two of his family members behind and out of his sight, especially when his senses were going nuts.  _ Joker will be loud and can take care of himself. He can also protect Harley, and she can hold her own ground. Selina will watch and listen, maybe provide some pointers. She can also fend for herself. _

“Catwoman, here we go.” Joker said and pushed the two inside. 

_ He must’ve came to the same conclusion as I did.  _ The two walked inside and sat down at a spot where they could see everyone and make an easy escape. Seated around the table were the Brain, Ra’s Al Ghul, Black Manta, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, and Vandal Savage, each had personal guards, and they were all waiting, looking at the only empty seat.  _ Who’s left?  _ Renegade counted off and realized that it was Klarion they were waiting for. Like he heard Renegade's thoughts, Klarion took that moment to vortex into the room with his cat.

“Sorry I’m late. I had to take care of some kiddies.” The god of chaos said, smiling.

“Let the meeting begin. First thing to discuss is Renegade. As you can see, he’s here to see what we want and have to say.” Vandal Savage begun.

The Light looked at each other, silently debating who was going to talk. It seemed Ra’s Al Ghul was chosen and he stood up.

“The Light would be pleased to work with you, have you...wipe out some competition for us. In return, you will be able to do anything you please in the time you are not training or on missions. You will also have a place to live at each of our bases with access to everything. We will even help you hunt Deathstroke if you so wished.” The League of Shadow’s leader said.

“Will I still carry out other missions given by other clients?” Renegade questioned.

“Yes, if asked.” He said.

_ Something isn’t right, it seems too good to be true.  _

“What’s the downside?” Renegade questioned. The Light looked slightly surprised at the question.

“Heroes will be a problem in nearly every mission, and you will have a lot more jobs than you are used to.” Ra’s said in a regretful tone.

“And?” Renegade urged.

“The Light is working on various projects that you will have to guard.” The man said.

“What kinds of projects?” Renegade questioned.  _ This info could be useful if I need something from any of them.  _

“If we tell you, will you fully abandon Deathstroke and join the Light?” Ra’s Al Ghul asked, eager for the boys answer.

“Probably.” Renegade said.  _ Not.  _

“I’m sure you already know about Project Kr, but we have another clone in our arsenal. Roy Harper, also known as Speedy or Red Arrow, we cloned him shortly before the Justice League's sidekicks decided to storm Cadmus. He is now under our control His current mission is infiltrating the Justice League and creating suspicion about a mole. We also have a plan to use the Injustice League as a distraction to kidnap and replace various important political players. Another project is the Separation Project. This is a project in which we are trying to figure out a spell to create two worlds: one for eighteen and up and another for seventeen and under. When we do this, you will be on your own with the children to make sure everything goes as planned on that end. We need you.” Ra’s hesitated, inviting someone to speak. No one took the opportunity.

“The Bio Project. It is very important in taking down the Justice League. We are trying to use biotechnology to control the original Justice Leaguers instead of cloning them. Project Cadmus is a bunch of smaller project, but given that you know everything about that, I won’t tell you and take up time.” Ra’s finally finished and sat down.

“And what about the Court of Owls?” Renegade said. This time Vandal Savage stood.

“We are in alliance with them, we haven’t told them about you.” He said.

“If they find out?” Renegade questioned.

“A debate will be held about who you should go with. Who you should work and kill fo-” Vandal. 

“As long as I don’t go with the Court or Slade...I will join you.” Renegade said, cutting Savage off. 

Catwoman placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.  _ This will be better than Slade, and the Court doesn’t  have to know. Even though, they will find out.  _

“Good, very good.” Savage said, a little too pleased.  _ Stay away from him, Dick. he’s bad news. _

“Another thing, none of you will know my identity.” Renegade said. The Light members looked surprised at this demand.

“Alright, if you can keep it from us.” Savage agreed.  _ I have my Renegade mask and Joker gave me a domino mask, it’ll be hard to figure out my identity. _

“Now that that’s settled, shall we move onto planning Project Separation?” Savage said.

Renegade tuned the rest out.

“Just like that?! You’re leaving Gotham?! Us?!” Catwoman angrily whispered to him.

“I have a plan.” Renegade responded over his shoulder.

“What do you mean you have a plan?!” Catwoman said, still angered.

“I’m going to find out what they have and then escape to Slade or one of you guys. I’m not staying with them long, I promise. They're a bit too radical and fake for me.” He whispered calmly. 

“When we get out of here, you’re telling me exactly how you plan to do that.” Catwoman whispered, slightly calmer.

“I know.” Renegade whispered back. 

For about an hour, they sat there tuning everything out. Renegade had been perfecting his escape plan.  _ Basic run down: Gain their trust, enough to have the freedom to go places without having someone with me. During Project Separation, I’ll go to Gotham and hide out there until the League figures out a way to reverse the separation. Easy.  _ He tuned back in and realized they were discussing that very Project.

“Magic is very powerful!” Klarion defended, looking at Luthor.  _ I guess Lex said something that undermined magic.  _

“There has to be some insurance that the spell can hold long enough to get Red Arrow and give him his new commands. I’m not sure magic can do that.” Luthor said in a ‘to tell the truth’ sort of tone. 

“It will. If I have at least two magic users on both sides, the spell with hold and perform perfectly.” Klarion stated.

“And how will we get the new commands to Red Arrow?” Queen Bee asked.  _ No. No, no, no! This isn’t part of the plan! It’ll ruin everything! _

“We now have Renegade, give him the direction and show him the ropes, he’ll do it perfectly.” Ra’s said, sounding pleased with himself. The Light looked at him.

“You are my new Masters.” Renegade said.  _ It wasn’t supposed to be for this long though.  _

“On the topic of the boy, who will he stay with?” Queen Bee asked, looking at him like he was a prize. 

“I can house the boy at Lexcorp. We have an underground lab, which we don’t use, and I can turn it into the boys living space.” Luthor said before anyone opened their mouth.

“Very well.” Savage said. “For now, Renegade, you will stay with Luthor. You’ll get your orders and targets from him. He will also get you in the loop of Cadmus. You'll eventually provide security there.” 

Just like that, he already was a little bit trusted. He grinned under his masked and looked at Luthor.

“Thank you for providing a space.” He said, tilting his head a little to right and a closed eyed smile. Luthor nodded and the meeting continued.

“Kid, you better have a solid plan.” Selena said. She had put a hand on his, protectively. She had been glaring at everyone for the past hour. 

“We still haven’t found out what is making us go on major alert. Be careful when you’re with them.” Catwoman said.

“Until the next meeting.” Vandal said and the members filed out and Klarion vortexed out. Catwoman dragged Renegade out before any of the Light could talk to him one on one. She stormed up to Joker and Harley.

“This idiot decided to join them and live with Luthor, but he supposedly has a plan of escape.” Catwoman said angrily.  “A plan of escape that isn’t solid and probably was based off of something he wasn’t supposed to be playing a part in, but now is!” She stressed to the parental figures.

“Little Robin! What are you thinking?!” Harley seemed to understand Selena’s stress and joined her in stressing over it. Joker, however, didn’t.

“As long as I can see you, and that you don’t get killed, go for it!” Joker enthused earning glares of a mother’s fury. 

“See Joker’s okay with it.” Renegade reasoned.

“Joker is crazy! He is the arch nemesis of Batman! Of course he’s okay with it!” Both woman exclaimed. 

Renegade put both hands up showing that he surrendered and didn’t want to witness their combined anger first hand. Luthor chose that moment to walk into their group and speak to them.

“I assume I will be taking the three of you back to Gotham.” Luthor said. He earned a distracted nod from Catwoman and a ‘well we can’t fly’ from Joker. 

“We need to go.” Luthor said checking his watch.  _ Probably has a meeting.  _ They followed the genius to his jet and flew back to Lexcorp. 

“I have arranged your living space already, it’s just down stairs. Mercy will show you around while I take the three back to Gotham.” He said as a woman with brown hair and eyes walked up to them.  _ She’s an android judging by the way her steps sound.  _

“Hello, Renegade. Please, follow me.” She said in a nice, human voice and began walking towards a staircase. 

Renegade quickly hugged and kissed his family goodbye, promising to contact them periodically. He followed after the android and went down stairs into a spacious...level. The walls were a soft white with a black tile floor. In the corner was a single bed and some drawers. There was a closed door on the left of the bed and assumed it was a closet. Across the room was an extremely small kitchen and another door.  _ Pantry.  _ Next to the kitchen was a living space with a fluffy, used couch and a small T.V with a radio beside it. The remaining of the floor was a gym. Punching bags, weights, a treadmill, an obstacle course, and uneven bars.  _ First thing I try out are the bars. _ In the remaining space was another door and what looked like a sort of medical, treatment space.  _ Door’s probably the bathroom. But the med. stuff? Do I fix myself up if I get hurt? That’s...weird. _

“Do you have any belongings?” Mercy questioned, breaking his train of thought.

“Um, no, just my arsenal and a poster, but I always have all of that on me.” Renegade responded.

“Mr. Luthor has clothes in the drawers for you and food in the kitchen if you need it.” She informed and left. 

Renegade looked around and then flopped onto the bed.  _ Woooooow, this is very comfortable.  _ Renegade quickly fell asleep, still wearing his uniforms and carrying his weapons. 


	8. Masters Don't Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the kudos. Italics is personal thought, bold italics is comlink or mindlink communication. I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Deathstroke’s POV

Deathstroke watched in fury as his apprentice voluntarily walked into a Light base, Queen Bee’s castle. He was perched on a roof with a dead guard next to him. He could tell Renegade sensed something off, the boy was looking around searching for the source of the discomfort.  _ He’ll know I was here soon enough.  _ Once his apprentice and the boy’s…acquaintances were in the castle, Slade slinked off the building and followed them, watching from a fair distance. He watched his apprentice enter some room with Catwoman and the villains he had suspected were the Light. He heard footsteps and turned to see a guard walking down the hall he was hidden in. This guards uniform had a mask.  _ Perfect.  _ He waited when the guard was a step or so past him then dragged him into a side room. The guard was struggling against him as he dragged him.  _ So troublesome, just lay down and accept death.  _ He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and twisted quickly, snapping the Bialyan’s neck. He stripped the man and changed into the uniform. He kept his weapons and made them look apart of the uniform. He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.  _ Hopefully, no one finds him for a while.  _ He walked towards the closed door, towards Joker and Harley Quinn. They were sitting back to back on the floor talking about something, Slade didn’t want to know what.

“You like it that way though.” Harley seemed to justify.

“Yeah, but you don’t like rough.” Joker replied.

Slade tuned them out and calmly walked past them, into the hall right of the door. It lead outside to the outside fence of an airfield. In the airfield were various air crafts. Some of them were cooling off, the engines still clinking.  _ This might come to prove useful.  _ Deathstroke jumped over the fence and headed towards a camouflaged helicopter. The key was hanging on a hook near the pilot’s seat. He took it, put it in his pocket, and headed back. Joker and Harley were still on the floor, but were having a contest on who could push who further. Deathstroke ignored them and went back down the hall.  _ I’ll find the body, change, and leave now that I know where Richard is and a way to get out of here. _ He went back into the side room and changed back into his uniform. He reclothed the man and then hid him in a corner to the left of the door.  _ No one looks left, behind the door,  and if they do a search most likely they’ll just peek in and that’s it.  _ He smirked, proud of himself, and walked out, closing the door behind him. In Deathstroke uniform, he was easily recognizable.  _ I’ll have to sneak around Joker and Harley. _ He took a bullet out of his round and threw it behind Joker and Harley, they immediately stopped playing and looked towards the noise. Deathstroke silently sprinted to the fence of the airfield and jumped over it.

“Probably just someone’s head rolling.” Joker laughed.

_ Yours will be soon.  _ Deathstroke stalked towards the helicopter, he was still extremely angry with Renegade.  _ When I get him, he’s going to die the most painful way possible.  _ He started the copter, alerting a lot of guards along with Joker and Harley. Once the top propellers were fast enough, Slade raised the copter and quickly left the site. All the way back to his Gotham base, thinking of a plan to get his apprentice back.

* * *

 

Renegade POV

When Richard woke up in Luthor's building, he checked his holo-computer for the time.  _ 3:17 A.M...Well might as well start training with the new equipment.  _ He looked at the uneven bars and grinned.  _ Oh yeah, you’re first.  _ Renegade got out of the comfy bed and sprinted towards the bars. There was chalk in a wide, shallow bowl off to the side and covered his hand in the substance.  _ It’s been forever! Since, my parents… _ He shook his head and tried not to think about that night or his parents. He backed up and ran forwards jumping onto the lower bar and flipped himself up onto the higher of the two. He flipped, spinned, and jumped to his heart’s content, happy that he could fly almost like he used too. He almost fell off when a voice spoke from the doorway of his floor.

“Well, I see you take no time in getting up. How long have you been up?” Luthor asked.

Renegade quickly steadied himself and fell into a hanging position. His knees were wrapped around the higher bar and he was upside down.

“Um, 3:17.” He answered.

Luthor looked at him, surprised.

“I get up at 6 and can barely get out of bed, yet here you are training for about four hours.” Luthor said. 

“Well, why are you here? Do I have a job or something?” Renegade questioned, knowing Luthor probably wanted something. 

“Yes, actually. The Separation Project is taking place in fifteen hours. We've decided to move it forward. You will be responsible for making sure the magic users aren’t disturbed, attacked, or anything along the lines. You will be meeting them at 10:30, it’s 7 now.” Luthor informed.

“I’ll keep training until then, probably eat.” Renegade replied. 

“Mercy will get you, I have a meeting at 9:45 and it’s supposed to end around 12.” Luthor said, looking very annoyed with the long meeting.

“Okay.” Renegade responded and flipped from his upside down position.

“You seem extremely comfortable in the air.” Luthor pointed out. 

“Yeah…” Renegade trailed, not wanting to get on the subject. Luthor got the hint, said bye, and left.  _ Alright three hours to eat and train.  _

In the three hours, Renegade broke four of the six punching bags, ran a couple miles, ate cereal, and listened to the radio. Mercy just came down and told him they were leaving. He walked up the stairs and followed Mercy into a garage connected to the building. A red mustang was parked there, inside was a maskless Cheshire. He thanked Mercy and got into the passenger seat. 

“Nice ride, who does this belong to?” He questioned, admiring the red and black interior. 

“Luthor.” Cheshire said, no snarky, sarcastic comment or nickname.  _ Weird.  _

“No Artemis?” Renegade questioned as Cheshire sped out of the parking garage and headed towards the spell site.  _ I remember her at Wayne’s gala. _

“No.” She replied, a bit angrily.

“What’s up?” Renegade said, becoming a younger brother.

“Dear Artemis went over to the Justice League or so Sportsmaster says. There's all kinds of photos and videos, but I haven't actually seen her! What if...what if..” Cheshire was pissed, so pissed that she gripped the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles turned white. 

She also had tears glazing her eyes.  Renegade felt it too, though. He felt angry for making Cheshire almost cry, though she probably has, and betrayed for leaving them behind. Sure he wanted to leave, but he would never do it without offering to take Artemis and Cheshire with him or tell them he was leaving. He also felt jealous that she made it out and he didn’t. 

“She just up and left? No hints or anything?” Renegade questioned, hoping she did something to tell them.

“Nothing...Richard that was five months ago.” She said, it was softer than usual. Renegade got what she was worried about though.

"She's not dead, and Sportsmaster wouldn’t kill her.” Renegade said, not sure of his own words.

“She would’ve showed up with the League or news of her would’ve.” Cheshire said. “She was at Wayne’s gala, but I thought she was spying on the League.” Renegade said dully.

They stayed silent for a while watching the road and trees go by. Richard noticed Cheshire loosened her grip on the steering wheel, having someone who saw Artemis.

“Well, how’s Slade treating you?” Cheshire said, breaking the silence.

“I’m not with Slade anymore, but he would be treating me like a servant.”

“Not with Slade?” Cheshire asked, a little scared for his safety.

“No, I escaped and joined the Light.” He responded. They turned right onto a remote dirt road.

“Slade won’t be happy if he catches you.” She responded.

“I know, but I’d rather not think about it.” Renegade said, a shudder rocking his spine.  _I can't tell Cheshire my real intent._  

They drove down the road in silence again and stopped around one hundred feet away from a dark grey circle in the middle of a crossroads. Five sorcerers were in a small circle attached to the larger one. Klarion, Wotan, Felix Faust, Wizard, and Blackbriar Thorn looked at them.

“Hello, kiddies.” Klarion greeted.

“These children are supposed to protect us!? I expected Ra’s Al Ghul or a Talon, not two apprentices!” Blackbriar Thorn said. 

In an instant, Renegade unsheathed his katana and had it poised at the sorcerer's neck. Cheshire had done the same, but her sai was pointed at the man’s heart.

“Don’t underestimate us.” The two assassins said at the same time in a low, dangerous voice. The man gulped.

“Stand down, kiddies.” Klarion ordered, but the two ignored him.

“Back off or the car goes into a void.” Klarion threatened. A few seconds later, Klarion stayed true to his threat and the mustang was swallowed by a red and black swirling vortex. Neither of them cared and didn’t move, wasn't theirs anyway.

“We need to start the spell. Back. Off.” Klarion gritted through his teeth. 

Renegade made eye contact with Jade and nodded, both stepped back. Jade glared at Blackbriar Thorn and slipped on her mask. She was already in uniform, but her mask was n’t on before. They watched as the five spoke backwards and the circle start glowing orange. They watched as an orange ring traveled away from it and fade as it got further, it only happened once. The two assumed that the spell had succeeded and to be on alert. 

“Tree?” Renegade questioned.

“Corners across?” Cheshire questioned. 

Renegade nodded and ran to the farthest corner while Cheshire went to the corner across from him.

“ **_Comlinks up?”_ ** Cheshires voice sounded off in his ear.

“ **_Yeap.”_ ** Renegade confirmed and sat on a thick tree branch with his back against the trunk. 

“ **_Who do we watch for, exactly?”_ ** Cheshire questioned.  _ I didn’t think about that.  _

“ **_Probably the sidekicks, none of the leaguers are younger than eighteen, but, since we are at the origin of the spell, we might get short periods of time between both worlds: children and adults.”_ ** Renegade responded. 

Cheshire just hummed at him and went silent. They watched for any movement for about two hours. Renegade then noticed movement from the sky. A little rift was in the stars.  _ Maybe just a side effect of the spell.  _ Then he saw a hatch open and Superboy plummet out of the sky.

“Shit!” Renegade said and bolted up. 

He jumped and tackled the half-kryptonian in the air and into the ground. The clone was under Renegade and a ditch formed by the skidding clone.  _ Rough landing. Just protect the sorcerers. That’s the mission.   _ Renegade stood, looked at the dizzied clone, punched him in the face, and noticed that Cheshire had attacked Aqualad in the time Renegade and Superboy fell. Miss Martian, Kid Flash, a sorceress, and Artemis were landing on the ground from a red ship.  _ Must be able to camouflage.  _ The four unoccupied heroes went for the sorcerers. Renegade sprinted with shuriken drawn. He threw one at Kid Flashes achilles tendon. He fell and struggled to get up. 

“Kid!” Red Arrow shouted and fired an arrow at Renegade. 

_ Where did he come from and when did he get here?!   _ Renegade gracefully flipped over the arrow and continued on his route as Cheshire went after Red Arrow.

“It’s useless.” Renegade told Kid Flash as he sprinted by. He tackled the sorceress to the ground.

“Zatanna!” The Martian girl said, levitating up, unsure.

He threw a shuriken at Artemis, aimed for the spinal cord. Cheshire came in front of it and smacked it away with a sai, glaring at him.  _ Red Arrow must be down.  _ She then engaged Artemis in combat.

“Now is not the time to let emotions in, Cheshire! Be professional about this!” Renegade exclaimed then hit a pressure point in the sorceress’s neck as she started to say a spell, paralyzing her for at least thirty minutes.  _ S _ _ he is a magic user though.  _ Miss Martian was fighting with Klarion’s cat, Teekl. The demonic cat saw Renegade coming towards them and backed off, leaving the martian confused. Just as he was about to grab her head and twist it around, Cheshire and Klarion shouted. Klarion held his head and shouted in pain.

“Justice League!” Cheshire shouted. 

The martian finally noticed him and flew up. Renegade looked at the approaching League and glared.  _ The Light won’t be happy.  _ Superman, the Hawks, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Zatara, and Green Lantern were flying. Green Lantern had a platform with Batman, Aquaman, Flash, Green Arrow, and Black Canary standing on it. Before Green Lantern was fifteen feet from the ground, Batman jumped off the green platform and came right for Renegade. 

“Batman!” Canary yelled. 

Renegade barely had time to block Batman’s powerful punch. He threw up his forearm, but was knocked back by the black-clad hero.

“Never thought you’d hit a child.” Renegade kidded as he stood. Batman just glared at him.

“Children don’t kill people.” Batman said and attacked again. This time Renegade was able to duck under the Dark Knight’s fist and punch the Bat’s stomach, knocking back a little.

“Shall we dance?” Renegade asked with a tilted head and joking tone. Batman swung at him and Renegade dodged by flipping back, almost kicking the Bat in the chin.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Renegade was about to rush the Bat when a voice pierced through the serious atmosphere.

“RENEGADE!” Deathstroke voice was loud and angry. Renegade stilled, looked over in fear and gulped. They made eye-contact and then he looked at Batman with a pleading look then back at Slade and sprinted for the trees.

“BOY, IF YOU DON’T TURN AND COME RIGHT NOW, YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE FOUR TIMEs WHAT IT IS NOW!” Deathstroke threatened as he sprinted after Renegade. Batman went to intervene but Slade was having none of it and simply clocked the Bat. Renegade was almost to the trees when Slade tackled him and slammed his head into the ground.  _So close._

“How dare you join the Light.” Deathstroke said in a low voice. The next thing Renegade knows is his hair is yanked up and he’s forced to breathe in chloroform from a rag. 

“Deathstroke! Let him go!” A voice said in the distance. He vaguely felt himself being pulled up and knife being put to his throat.

“I’ll kill him.” Slade threatened to whoever. The last thing Renegade heard was a shout of his actual name.

“Richard!”  Then everything went dark.


	9. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I apologize for not updating yesterday, I got really busy. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and thank you for the nice words and reading. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made. I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. Italics is personal thought, bold italics is mindlink or comlink communication.

Upon waking, Richard was aware of a couple things. One, he was laying down on something hard. Two, he couldn’t move his legs or arms around very much. Three, someone was in wherever he was with him. Four, this person was stalking around where he was laying down. Five, his head hurt and opening his eyes to the bright light didn’t help. He winced, closed his eyes, and turned his head away from the light with a groan.

“I see you’re finally awake.” A rough voice said. The voice set of a lot of alarms in his brain, but he didn’t know why.  _ Why does that voice say danger? Where am I? _

“Where-” Renegade started, but was smacked before he could even get past the first word of his question. 

“Don’t you remember how you betrayed me, apprentice?” The voice snapped close to his face.  _ Apprentice...Oh.  _ **_Oh._ **

“S-Slade, w-wait, I did it for a reason!” Renegade tried to explain, his blood running cold.

“Reasons mean nothing. You betrayed me. After all I’ve done for you.” He man said a quiet fury evident in his voice. 

Renegade finally opened his eye to see a grey room, the punishment room. That means he was chained to the raised metal slab in the middle of the room.

“I-I swear, Master.” Renegade tried. 

He received his head being slammed into the hard, cold metal below him.  _ I’m definitely going to die today.  _

“You probably think I’m going to kill you, but I won’t. I’m going to hurt you, severely, then you will continue as a mercenary. My apprentice, completely obedient and submissive to me.” Slade grabbed his face and forced Richard to look at him. “ Do you understand?” 

“...Y-Yes.” Richard replied, but was elbowed in the stomach.

“Yes what?”

“M-Master. Yes, Master” Richard fixed. 

“You’ll get back into things once I’m done with you.” Slade said as he grabbed a knife and a blow torch. He began heating the knife.

“Do you have any connection with Batman?” 

“W-What? No, of course not, Master.” Renegade shuddered as he watched the knife turn red with heat.

“Then why did he yell your real name, Richard?” Slade accused.

“I-I don’t know. Honest!” Dick yelled as the red blade came towards his arm.

“I believe you, child, but betrayal must be dealt with properly.” Slade soothed and dragged the blade down Dick’s arm, slowly. 

Dick cried out with the blade got to just below his elbow. Slade took the searing blade away when he got to Dick’s hand. He then pressed the blade’s side flush against Dick’s cheek. Richard gritted his teeth, not wanting to yell out in pain. Slade retracted the blade and looked at Richard.

“You can rebel and be stubborn all you want, punishment will still happen.” He said triumphantly.

Slade shoved the heated blade into Richard’s stomach leaving it in to burn the surrounding tissue. Richard screamed. Slade yanked the knife out and looked at the blood. Richard was trying to hold the wound, hands being held back by chains. Slade grinned and continued to carve into Richard's flesh. Dick screamed until his throat was raw, yanked on the chains until his wrist bled, and thrashed trying to get away from the pain.  _ Four more days… _

By the time the four days of punishment were over, Richard was physically broken. Face bruised, ribs broken, multiple stab wounds and cuts and burns, along with many fractured bones and a concussion. He didn’t look good and felt even worse. Slight movement cause white hot pain to flash throughout his body. Walking was pure agony, and Slade had called him into the mission room.  _ If Slade expects me to fight, I’m screwed.  _ Renegade walked in and stood in front of his Master, then he knelt down, a new rule set by Slade. 

“Master.” Richard addressed. He was dressed in his uniform, but didn’t have his mask on.

“I see you remembered the rule of kneeling when I’m giving you a mission, and addressing me as master.” Slade said, pleased. Renegade stayed silent and Slade sighed.

“Anyway, you’re mission is to kill the Ali family. John, Haley, David, and Susan. John is twelve, Haley is eight, David is thirty seven, and Susan is thirty five. You are to kill them at 3 A.M in their home. I don’t care how, just make sure it gets done.” Slade ordered and handed Renegade a file. 

“If I may, Master, I have never killed children...I-I’m not sure if I can.” Renegade admitted. One glare from the maskless Deathstroke was enough for Renegade to take it back.

“But I will, I promise I won’t fail you.” Renegade quickly said and bowed his head.

“Good. Dismissed.” Deathstroke said and returned to whatever he was doing. 

Renegade shakily stood and struggled out of the room. He checked his wrist holo-computer.  _ We’re in Metropolis? Anyway, 10: 48 P.M. About five hours until three. Better look over the file.  _ Renegade went into his ‘room’ and sat down at a desk.  _ Damn, everything hurts.  _ He reached into his uniform med kit and took out a bottle of ibuprofen. Opening the bottle, he shuffled 3 of the small pills into his hand and swallowed them before placing the bottle back into the med kit. For now, he pushed through the pain, opened the file, and focused on the papers. A picture of a little girl, Haley, she had dark skin with brown hair and eyes. The boy, John, looked the same, but his hair and eyes were lighter than Haley’s. The woman, Susan, had lighter skin and blonde hair with hazel eyes. The man, David, had extremely dark skin matched with black hair and dark brown eyes.  _ Judging by the last name and appearance, they might be Indian. _ A picture of their house was included. It was one story, painted a light green with gray roofing. It looked nice and cozy.  _ I hate to ruin it. But I have my orders and I barely survived this past punishment. I can't take another one.  _ He got up and began cleaning and sharpening his weapons and reloaded his sniper rifle. Once he had made sure his weapons were good and everything was in order, he checked the time.  _ 11:35. I’ll change my bandages then try to sleep... the anniversary is in nine days.  _ He quickly got bandages and cleaning supplies from the infirmary and and limped back to his room, careful to avoid Slade. He meticulously stripped off his shirt and took off the dirty bandages then threw them away. He grabbed a cleanish towel and doused it in alcohol then forced himself to clean what seemed like millions of wounds. He groaned and clenched his teeth in pain. Once that was done, he tightly bandaged and wrapped his wounds, put on his shirt, and slowly laid down on the mattress that occupied the floor.  _ In nine days, it will be the anniversary of my parents death, and I won’t be able to mourn. Just like all the other anniversaries.  _ He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but kept thinking about his parents, how they were nice and accepting, how they never really hurt him, how his mom would pet his hair when he couldn’t sleep or had a nightmare. _How we flew together. How they fell._ How kids in the orphanage, before Slade ‘saved’ him, called his family the Falling Graysons.  _ That hurt, a lot.  _ He didn’t know he was crying until the tears had formed a small pool beside his face. He didn’t know if it was from the pain of losing his family or from the injuries covering his body, but he cried all the same. The pain in his life was too much for a twelve year old.  _ I’m twelve… _ He just realized just how young he was, but he was never allowed to act his age or have some happy and easy moments. He cried harder. He cried for the child he never got to be, the family he didn’t save, the pain in his life, and most of all the unfairness that was his life. He cried for all those things and thought about all the things that should’ve, could’ve been, but never were. He stayed crying, curled up in a ball until 1:45 in the morning, eyes now dry. He got up from his curled position painfully, and went to clean himself up. His bandages had a fair amount of blood on them and he changed and clean his wounds again, taking more painkillers. By the time he was done, it was 2 A.M.  _ Might as well go and find the house.  _ He shuffled out of his room with his katana and went to inform Slade that he was leaving. 

“Don’t fail. Keep your com on.” Was all the man said to him. 

Renegade pulled up his mask and limped out of the room. He walked out of the base. It was one of the only above-ground bases Deathstroke had. It was a warehouse, really. He limped to a spot where he could grapple up and swing to where he thought the house was. He held up the gun and shot it, then swung up, and shot the gun to another building and swung. He continued this, even though each jerk of the sudden catch and pull shot pain throughout his body. He swung to a neighborhood on the outskirts of Metropolis and swung down to the streets. He limped along the middle of the street and looked for the unique house. He spotted it on the right of the cul-de-sac at the end of the one and half mile long neighborhood.  _ There it is.  _

He tested each window and found that a small one on the right wall of the house was unlocked. He opened it silently and struggled a little as he climbed inside. His quiet feet landed on tile.  _ Bathroom. _ He opened the door and crept out into the hallway and down towards an open door. He silently walked inside and saw a large bed with two sleeping forms.  _ Susan and David, I’ll try to make this quick. I’m sorry you have a price over your head, but I have to get the youngest first.  _ He crept back out and down a picture lined hall that went left from the master bedroom. There was a door at the end of the hall and an open door on the left side. The door at the end was closed, so he assumed it was John’s, the boy’s, room. He tip toed into the room on the left and saw a pink room with a purple bed softly lit by a night light and a small form wrapped in covers. He drew his sword silently and went to the edge of the bed.  _ Kill her.  _ His hand trembled.  _ Come on, Renegade kill her….Why? She doesn’t deserve this...But she has everything you ever wanted.  _ He suddenly felt anger boil up.  _ She doesn’t get punished or is forced to kill, but you do. And you stopped getting punished if you would start feeling nothing or enjoy killing people who don’t deserve what they have or are evil.  _ Renegade succumbed to the darker voice in his head and raised his katana and grinned.  _ She doesn't deserve what she has.  _ He lined his sword with the girl’s neck and sliced. Blood immediately got on him and the girl’s eyes opened wide and she made a gurgling sound as she bled out onto the pillow. He went out and closed the door. Next was the boy. He was laying, sprawled out on the floor.  _ Too easy.  _ Renegade stabbed the boy in the heart and continued to stab.  _ He’s your age. You’re supposed to have all of this! Not him!   _ He angrily stood over the body, forgetting stealth, and stalked into the master bedroom. He then sliced up the two parents and grinned and laughed as he did. Once he decided that the gruesome amount of blood was enough, he left through the front door, and returned to base. He sauntered in and went up the Deathstroke, pulled down his mask, bowed, and smiled.

“Targets eliminated.” He said, proud that he had done it. He could tell Slade was suspicious and knew that he probably just had an angered melt down. 

“Good." Deathstroke said, not dismissing Richard.

"Is there something else, Master?" Renegade questioned, still bowing.

"...I’ve been watching Zucco and I think you would be very delighted to kill your parents murderer.” Slade grinned, probably thinking that now was the time that he could break the boy’s reluctance to kill. Renegade’s head snapped up and looked at Deathstroke with a silent plea. 

“Right now, he’s in a warehouse three blocks from here.” Deathstroke hinted. 

Without a word, Renegade stood and walked out. He didn’t care that he wasn’t dismissed. He felt that rage boil even higher and went to Zucco’s warehouse. He stopped in front of, listening for any indication that a hero was around.  _ None.  _ Renegade pushed the large warehouse doors open, surprising a few thugs that were packaging and making drugs. They tried to attack him, but he flipped and weaved around them and sliced their necks and arteries or stabbed them straight through vital organs and continued on his murderous rampage towards Zucco. The black haired, white man was in a red button up with black pants.  _ Nice color. _ Renegade stalked up to him and punched him in the stomach and slammed his head down. 

“Do you remember me?” Renegade asked lowly as he pulled his mask down and threw his domino mask on the ground. Zucco's eyes widened as he gasped in recognition.

"N-No way, you're..." He trailed.

“So you do. Well, your death is going to be very slow and painful.” Renegade informed and plunged his blade into the man’s left lung, puncturing it.

“You’re going to drown in the very thing you spill.” Renegade spat and watch as the man tried to breathe, twisting the blade. 

“You took everything from me.” Renegade said, yanked the blade out, and bent down to drag the man, by his hair, out of the warehouse.

“Now, I’m going to kill you like you did my parents.” Renegade said and grappled to the top of the four story warehouse. He dangled the suffocating man off the ledge.

“Have a nice time in Hell.” Renegade viciously said and let the man go. 

No one screamed or gasped as the man fell, clawing at the air. He landed with a sickening thud that Renegade was delighted to hear. He went down to the street and beat the body until it was unrecognizable and left to return to the base for the second time.  _ I thoroughly enjoyed that.  _ He grinned and walked past Slade. He saw Slade give a pleased smile and knew he had watched the whole thing.  _ I just killed over twenty people.  _ That thought shook him from his vengeful trance and he collapsed in his room, embracing the pain from his injuries. He looked at his reflection and saw how bloody he was. Blood covered his face, hands, arms, chest, and thighs. Some splattered on his legs.  _ What would mom and dad say? What did I do? What have I become?! I ENJOYED that!   _ Richard torn off his blood soaked uniform, throwing it from him, and crawled into bed. He wanted to just forget what he had done, but the images of all the victims faces flashed through his head and, again, he cried for what he had done, what he had become.  _ A monster. A murderer. _ He curled up and cried himself into a restless sleep.

Slade's voice yanked him awake at 3 in the afternoon through his communicator.

**_“Renegade! Get up and answer me.”_ **

“Master..?” Richard answered.

**_“I just sent a file to your wrist computer, the things in that warehouse are very important to my and Bane's plan for an island controlled by Kobra. Get the intruder out. Now.”_ ** Slade hissed through the tiny piece and the sound of fighting was in the background.  _ Must be out on a mission. _

**_“Of course, Master. As you wish.”_ ** Renegade responded robotically before suiting up.

He was out the door, painkillers in his system, and on top of a building when he looked at the file.  _ Warehouse eleven supposedly one of Bane's and Slade’s weapon houses outside of Gotham. Five intruders. Four are meta-humans judging by the door scans. Great. It’ll take at least five minutes to get there and Slade said “Now.” so better not chill or slack.  _ With that thought he leapt off the building, shot his grappling gun, and swung towards the co-owned warehouse. He landed on the roof of the building across the street from the warehouse. He saw no movement from outside, but the lights were on inside. He decided to sneak in from one of the higher windows and drop down into the rafters. He immediately heard voices, familiar voices and saw them just as quick.  _ Sidekicks? Really? _

“There’s nothing that stands out. What are we here for?” Kid Flash questioned.

“Batman believes this is a weapons facility for Bane, and we are to-.” Aqualad responded. 

“Look in the crates, Baywatch.” Artemis said quickly.  _ Traitor. If I kill any of you it’s gonna be you, Artemis. Why did she interrupt?   _ In a flash, all the crates tops were shifted.

“All of them have guns and some have syringes with a red liquid.” Kid Flash said. 

_ That’s probably important. _ Renegade shifted a little and Superboy immediately looked in his direction then looked at Megan. Renegade stilled and felt a presence wash over his mind.  _ Well, might as well make an appearance.  _ Renegade gracefully jumped down and landed behind the group. 

“Hello, again.” Renegade said happily. 

He smiled, but they group could only tell by his domino mask eyes closing and his head tilting to the right.  

“Renegade.” Aqualad hissed. 

Renegade’s gaze rested on Artemis.

“Arty, I see you’ve gone and betrayed us. Without a word too.” Renegade said cheerily, but anger was evident in his voice. 

The rest of the team sent her questioning glances and Renegade took this time to begin explaining that they weren’t welcome.

“Well, kids, I need you out of this place. You see, it’s very important to my Master.” Renegade said. 

“We aren’t leaving until we find why the place is so important to Bane.” Kid Flash responded.  _ There’s another reason they are here, but what could it be?  _

“So the hard way, of course. You heroes are so righteous it’s annoying.” Renegade said and went into a fighting stance, not wanting to get messy after the morning mission.

“Shall we dance?” Renegade said and attacked Superboy. 

He punched the clone in the face and then kicked out at Aqualad as he charged forward. Artemis was getting to high ground on top of the now stacked crates thanks to Miss Martian. Kid Flash started running circles around Renegade creating a blurry yellow ring.  _ Too easy.  _ Renegade simply stuck his arm out and clothes lined the speedster. The boy wheezed and collapsed to the ground. Superboy and Aqualad were in a fighting stance, they looked at each other and went forward to lunge at the boy. An arrow stopped them, piercing into the cement floor in front of him. Renegade looked at Artemis, she was looking wide-eyed, like she couldn’t believe what she had done. Superboy and Aqualad looked at her in confusion.

“Thanks.” Renegade called and kicked Aqualad in the knee knocking him down and punched Superboy in the face, again. 

He then kicked Aqualad in the chin and knocked him out. As he laid sprawled out on the floor, Renegade noticed his belt symbol was glowing.  _ He contacted the League.  _ Renegade threw a hand up to his earpiece and contacted Deathstroke.

“Master, the league-” He heard static.  _ Crap. _

“Can’t contact your Master?” Miss Martian grinned. 

Then it clicked.  _ They’re after me.  _ Not paying attention, a crate smashed into him. With a breathless oomf, he was thrown back by the levitated crate and felt some chest wounds start bleeding, a dull pain spreading throughout his body.  _ That’s not good.  _ He got up and dodged another crate. He jumped up onto a stack of crates and tackled the martian out of the air. He had her pinned when Superboy came and punched him off, he flew into the wall and created a crater with a short groan. More wounds bled. A familiar set of footsteps came from behind him.  _ Aw, crap.  _ He dove out of the way and rolled into a crouched stance. Batman stood there for a second, gaze analyzing him, then attacked. Renegade dodged left and felt Batman’s fist nick his ear. Renegade kicked at the Dark Knights face, the man caught his foot and flipped him over his shoulder into the floor, hard. He let out a short yelp of pain.  _ Oh, that hurt way more than it should off. Something’s wrong. Stitches probably tore, which is very bad.  _ He got up and heard something drip onto the floor, he looked down and saw blood. From him. Batman looked from the drops to Renegade and back to the drops. 

“It’s nothing.” Renegade snarled and prepared for the next attack.

Renegade was focusing on Batman that he didn’t notice Aqualad was behind him until he heard him. Everything slowed. Batman was throwing a punch from his left and Aqualad a kick from his right.  _ Move! Duck! No! Jump! JUMP! _ He gracefully jumped and flipped over the two limbs and landed easily to the right of the heroes. They looked at him. Aqualad shocked. Batman glared. 

"You guys gave me a run for my money, nice. " Renegade complimented and checked on his side. 

_ Still bleeding, worse now. The painkillers are wearing off.  _ He was feeling it too. He felt sluggish and painful and was sure he looked pale. Batman glared, again. 

“Stop glaring.” Renegade said and lunged forward with a fist raised. 

Batman dodged and as they were fighting, Batman landed a punch right on a stab wound, inflicted by Slade, in his stomach, causing him to cough blood, the red liquid soaking into the mask on his mouth. Renegade stumbled back and held his now bleeding stomach. He was light-headed and knew his black suit and mask were nearly blood soaked, though the heroes couldn’t see the amount of blood he had lost. He stood there, not as tall as he normally would, and breathed heavily. He coughed up more blood and fell to his knees, then on his side. He saw Artemis rush to his side before everything went black.  _ Arty... _


	10. The League

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's another longish chapter for you. Italics are personal thought, bold italics are comlink or mindlink communication. I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

**Deathstroke POV**

_What was I thinking?! Those weapons are nothing compared to Richard and now he’s with the League! I have to get him back or all I’ve done to have a successor will be for nothing!_ Slade was enraged at his own actions. He flipped over a table and bashed up the room. Computers were smashed and everything was in disarray. He calmed himself, fixing his hair. _Alright, Deathstroke, we will get him back._ He was not about to let the League reverse his progress with Richard.

 

**Renegade POV**

Renegade slowly opened his eyes and heard a steady beeping. The first thing he saw was a swirled pattern in the white ceiling. _That’s not in the base anywhere…_ He also felt a mask on his face, but it wasn’t his usual one. This one was bulky and plastic and see through. _Oxygen Mask? Med. bay? What am I doing in an actual med. bay, and why do I feel no pain?_ He lifted his arm, but was stopped by a vicious pain. _Ahhh there it is_ _._ Owwwww. He slowly sat up and took in his unfamiliar environment. A cabinet stocked with bottles of liquid stood on his right and on his left was a heart monitor and other machines to monitor his vitals. He was in a gown, like the ones in hospitals. He saw his clothes on top of the cabinet. He painfully got up and slowly shuffled and retrieved them. He stripped off the gown and carefully changed into his clothes, taking note of the new bandaging and stitches along with one long stitched cut on his chest. Once he was dressed, he crept toward the door and it slid open with a quiet whoosh. He crept out into white halls and stuck to what little shadows there were and walked with quiet steps out of habit. He went towards what he assumed was the main room with zeta tubes and saw a large window with a nice view of Earth. _Earth looks nice. Earth looks… EARTH! I’m in space!? Why?!_ He heard a gasp to his left and saw Wonder Woman and Green Lantern. They were at a table with cups of coffee.  _Weird..._  They looked at him shocked and then shot up and ran towards him. He turned and started running.

“Stop, Renegade!” Wonder Woman ordered.

Renegade sprinted towards the zeta tubes and hoped he wouldn’t run into another Leaguer. He was engulfed in a bright, golden light and ran out of it. Right into a ring of heroes. The sidekicks looked at him in utter shock. Batman, the Hawks, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Captain Marvel looked like they were having a serious conversation with the sidekicks. _Just_ _my luck._ Batman was the first to attack. He lunged forwards just as the zeta tube announced the arrival of the other two Leaguers. Renegade dodged and landed right in the middle of the hero ring. The heroes glared at him and a green band trapped his arms and legs then pushed him down onto the ground pinning him.

“Let. Me. Go.” Renegade growled as he thrashed.

“You're going to hurt yourself.” Batman responded a little too quickly.

“You’re staying with the League until we figure out what to do with you.” He continued. “Superman.” Batman ordered. The Man of Steel went out the room, wordlessly.

“Do you remember what happened?” Batman questioned.

Renegade stayed silent, glaring that the Dark Knight from his position on the floor. Superman came back into the room with a collar and a small piece attached to it on what he assumed was the back. _That looks fun._

“Green Lantern, allow access to his back.” Batman said and Renegade felt a rush of air chill his spine.

"No, don't you dare!" He snarled.

“Sorry, kid, but you’re dangerous.” Superman apologized and went behind Renegade.

Renegade looked at Artemis a silent beg to help him out of this. She looked away in guilt.

“Traitor.” Renegade insulted, glaring at the blonde.

A sharp pinch went to the base of his neck and a collar was clicked around his neck.

“What is this?” Renegade growled at the uncomfortable metal around his neck.

“An older model of inhibitor collars, this one send an electric shock to the spine and neck.” Green Arrow replied.

 _Great._ The heroes began talking about him what to do with him.

“Belle Reve can handle him.” Superman suggested.

“Belle Reve is an adult prison. He’s a child no matter what he has done.” Wonder Woman argued.

“He’s a murderer.” Green Arrow stated.

“Technically, it was against his will.” Batman pointed out.

“He slaughtered his last victims, they were barely recognizable!” Green Arrow argued.

Renegade was glaring at Green Arrow, about to open his mouth, when he felt a soft, questioning presence at the edge of his mind. He looked at the Martians. Manhunter was speaking to Red Tornado, so he looked at the younger. She was looking directly at him. He didn't glare at her, just made eye contact with her and her voice slipped into his head.

 ** _"You weren’t always like this, were you?"_** The Martian asked.

 ** _"No, of course not. How long have I been unconscious?"_** Renegade replied.

 ** _"Eight days, you needed immediate medical care. Surgery."_** Miss Martian answered.

 ** _"That explains the new cut."_** _Wait, eight days… "_ ** _Can you tell me the date?"_** Renegade questioned.

 ** _"Um, sure. April 9. Why do you ask, Renegade?"_** Miss Martian inquired.

 **_"No reason."_ ** _Tomorrow’s the anniversary._ Renegade said quickly.

Miss Martian could sense the emotion linked with the date. Intense sorrow, grief, and anger. She decided she didn’t want to know.

 ** _"Renegade, Artemis wants to talk to yo-"_** Miss Martian began.

The sentence was interrupted by Kid Flash.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Where you guys having a conversation?!” He exclaimed and looked between the two.

“Yeap.” Renegade grinned, despite his real emotions.

“Why were y-” Kid Flash was interrupted by Flash.

“Renegade, we are going to give you two options.” Flash began.

“Join the team, but the collar remains on.” Black Canary kindly suggested.

“ Or get transferred to Belle Reve.” Batman said, coldly. _He doesn’t like that idea, or maybe he always sounds like that._

"Belle Reve." Renegade answered immediately. 

The heroes looked at him in surprise.  _Fine, I'll play your game._  Renegade sighed.

“Can you give me until the eleventh? I’ve got a lot on my mind and I don’t think I’m able to make a smart decision right now.” Renegade asked, it sounded more like a tired plea.

The league was a little surprise at the plea sounding question. Canary was the one to answer.

“Of course, for now you can stay here at the cave with Miss Martian and Superboy.” Black Canary responded softly, sensing something was wrong with the boy’s mental state. Green Arrow was about to protest, but was silenced by a fierce glare from Canary.

“…What time is it?” Renegade asked, already distant.

Batman glanced at the bottom of the computer screen he was working on.

“7:48 P.M.” Batman replied roughly and went back to clicking away at the keyboard. He seemed frustrated.

“Something wrong, Batman?” Superman questioned. Renegade didn’t hear the answer and felt the soft presence at the edge of his mind, again. He nodded, although he was staring at the wall, behind Red Tornado.

 ** _"I hope you like various kinds of pancakes! I make those for breakfast every morning."_** Miss Martians feminine voice cheered.

 **_"Yeah."_ ** He responded.

Renegade and the martian were snapped out of their conversation when Canary began speaking to Renegade.

“We have an extra room we would like you to stay in, for now.” She kindly said.

 _Why is she so nice? Does she remember me?_ Renegade stayed silent and followed Canary when she began walking. Superman and Green Arrow followed behind them.

“Tch, I’m not stupid enough to try to escape, idiots.” Renegade snarled.

“Better safe than sorry.” Green Arrow replied.

They walked down a main corridor and stopped at the last door on the right. The door slid open and Canary stepped aside.

“Here we are. The door and the vents are magnetically closed.” Canary smiled.

Renegade sighed and stepped into the blank room. The door shut behind him. In the middle of the room was a bed with black covers and a white pillow. The top half of the walls were grey and the bottom half were black. A sleek black dresser was pressed against the wall and a mirror sat on top of it. A door stood the right of the bed. He opened the door and stepped into a bathroom with checkered tile floor and black walls with a white tile shower. The sink was white with a black counter and mirror in front of it that could open. Hygiene supplies lined the the shelves on the inside of the mirror. A closet full of towels and sheets for the bed. Renegade walked back out and stared at the bed. He noticed a camera in the top corner but ignored. Instead, he laid down and closed his eyes. Breathing to calm himself. _In and out. It’s fine. Control your emotions. Just because this it the first time you’ll be allowed to grieve doesn’t mean you should, do not let it all out. Go to sleep. You need to get out of here and back to Slade._ Renegade opened his eyes at his own thought. _Slade… This could be my way out._ With that thought in mind, Renegade fell asleep.

_Mom! Dad! No! Richard screamed._

_"Richard!" his parents screamed as they fell and crashed on the ground. The crowd was rushing out of the tent while Richard was racing down from the high platform. He ran to his fallen parents and knelt down beside their bloody, broken bodies._

_"Wake up!" he urged, shaking their bodies. They weren’t moving._

“Don’t leave me alone!” Richard yelled and shot awake, gasping. Tears were running down his face and he laid back down, curling up in a ball and crying himself to sleep.

* * *

 

A knock came at the door, waking Richard from dreamless sleep. He went and opened it, Aqualad stood there, taking in his features.

“Um, Batman wants you out of your room…” Aqualad informed.

“Okay.” Renegade said, absently, allowing himself to be numb on the date of his parents deaths.

He numbly followed Aqualad into a sort of living room with a large television. Superboy was sitting on a grey couch, watching static. Artemis and Kid Flash were arguing over something, but Renegade didn’t take care to listen to the, most likely, pointless arguement. Miss Martian was cooking in the kitchen.

“I know it’s already lunch time, but would you like some chocolate chip pancakes? They’re cold, but I can heat them up.” Miss Martian offered sweetly.

“No thanks, Miss Martian.” He responded distantly.

“Um, Megan’s fine…” The green girl replied, noticing his off behavior.

She looked at Aqualad and he looked at her. Kid Flash and Artemis quieted down a bit and Superboy looked at them out of the corner of his eye. _Probably having a conversation about me telepathically._ Batman walked into the room and looked at Renegade and then at Aqualad. _They contacted Bats?_ _Oh well._ Renegade walked towards a chair beside the couch on the left of Superboy. He plopped down and immediately regretted it when he felt pain wash through him. He forced himself to relax and looked at the static on the television.

"Hey, Renegade... Are you alright?" Artemis questioned, breaking the silence.

"Don't act like you care, Traitor." Renegade said coldly, glaring at the blonde he used to think of as a sister. He looked away from her.

“A-Are you okay?” Miss Martian questioned.

Her soft, frightened voice trembled a bit. Renegade would admit he felt a little bad.

“Yes, Miss M.” He said, forcing a smile.

“We sense intense anger and sorrow coming from you.” Martian Manhunter said as he walked into the room, through the wall. _That’s kind of creepy._

“My life hasn’t been fair.” He said angrily. “I have a lot to be angry over. Why do you even care?” Renegade snapped.

He turned back to the static and stared, getting lost in thought. _What do they know? They were never the reason their parents died. Tch, their parents are probably alive. They probably don’t appreciate them. I miss them...a lot. I want them here. I want to see their smiles, hear their laughs and voices._ He was overcome with intense sorrow. He let his head hang, covering his tearing eyes. _It’s not fair!_ He let himself go numb again. _Life’s not fair, suck it up._

“You shouldn’t treat yourself like that.” A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Batman was standing before him.

“Treating myself like what?” Richard snarled. _He doesn’t know anything._

“Guess you didn’t realize, there’s a mindlink between you, the team, and the League. Anything you say to loudly, freely will be heard by us. We just heard you yell at yourself. Life’s not fair, suck it up.” He informed. Canary entered the tense room.

“So what?” Richard finally said after a period of silence.

“You need to let that anger go.” Canary said, softly.

“You’re not my mother, Harley, or Catwoman. You heroes don't care anyway. If you did, none of my life would've happened.” Richard snarked. _You don’t know anything about me._

“Channel that anger into something.” Canary responded, unfazed. Superboy huffed. _Alright, fine._

“Channel it, huh? Alright.” He stood. “That’s a great suggestion.” The team and Canary stepped back and Superboy stood up. Batman, however, stepped forward.

“You want to fight. Understandable.” Batman responded to Renegade’s actions.

“I don’t call it fighting. I call it violent dancing.” Renegade snarked as he went into a fighting stance, arms raised and legs apart. Richard could’ve sworn he saw Batman smirk, a little tiny bit.

“Ready when you are.” Batman responded. _He didn’t get into a stance of any kind! He’s underestimating me!_ Richard growled, a new wave of fury, and lunged forward, punching for his stomach. Batman simply put two hands on him and pushed him away. Richard stumbled backwards a bit and growled, again. He charged forwards and kicked for the face, Batman blocked and pushed him, again. Richard was getting very frustrated by the fifth time Batman pushed him away.

“Fight! Punch! Do SOMETHING OTHER THAN BLOCK AND PUSH!” Renegade yelled.

He wanted to fight his emotions away, Batman wasn’t letting that happen. The Dark Knight just looked at him with that stupid blank expression.

“You piss me off.” Renegade spat.

He dashed forward and punched for Batman’s face. The Caped Crusader grabbed his wrist this time and didn’t let go. Richard gritted his teeth and punched at this face with his other hand. Batman caught that one too. Renegade started to struggle and thrash, trying to get his wrist free of the steel grip.

“Let go!” Renegade yelled as the thrashed.

“Stop struggling.” Batman said, calmly.

“Let. Go.” Renegade snarled and continued to struggle.

“Stop struggling and listen.” Batman ordered. Strangely, Renegade obeyed and stilled, looking down at his feet.

“What?” He said, reluctantly.

“Just stand here.” Batman told him.

“Why?” Renegade question, hating how powerless he felt right now. _Just like back then._

“So you can think clearly and let it all out.” Batman said. Renegade’s head snapped up.

“No.” He snarled and thrashed with more purpose. Batman wouldn’t let go.

“Let go! Let go of me!” Renegade yelled and tried to pull his wrist towards himself.

He continued to yell at the man and thrash around. He even yelled please as he started getting desperate. His thoughts catching up with him now that he was thinking about it. _It’s all my fault! If I had just told someone I saw Zucco messing with the wires, they would still be here! We could still fly together! Still be at Haley’s Circus, performing as the Flying Grayson’s!_ Renegade struggles stilled and his face twisted in sorrow and an effort not to cry and sink to his knees.

“It’s not fair! I needed you, someone! I waited and wished and none of you ever came! And when you did come, it was far too late!” He said and tears started to fall from his crystal blue eyes.

Batman had let his wrist go and placed his hands on his shoulders. Renegade shoved him away, stared at him, and then turned and walked to his room, quickly. The door closed and Richard fell on to the bed, curling up, sobbing. Several knocks came to the door with voice attached to them. First was Canary, then Artemis, Miss M, Superboy, and lastly Batman. Batman’s ask of entrance was unexpected, very unexpected and he was tempted to let the bat in.

Then came another knock with a very different voice.

“Richard? Little Bird, please, open the door.” A soft voice requested.  _Selina? No, she can't be here._

Regardless, in his need for comfort, Richard shot out of his curled position and quickly opened the door, once it was fully opened, he flung himself onto Selina and clung to her. She kindly wrapped her arms around him and hugged back.

“It’s okay... J and H say hi by the way.” She said gently.

At those words, Richard allowed himself to vent the four years worth of anger and sorrow. Selina just held him, stroked his hair, and, occasionally, whispered soothing things to him as they stood in the middle of the hallway.


	11. Snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks to those who commented, you're so nice and greatly appreciated. I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. Italics is personal thought, bold italics is comlink or mindlink communication. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

**Miss Martian POV**

Selina gently guided a cried out Richard to his bed and stayed with him until he fell asleep. She then walked out of the room and stood in front of Batman and Martian Manhunter.

“That was wrong.” Selina said as she slowly morphed back into Miss Martian.

“Tricking him like that… was unfair to him and wrong to his trust.” Megan expressed.

“It had to be done; it's for his own good.” Batman excused and went to the mission room. 

“You are going to be assigned a mission, M’gann, go.” Her uncle urged. 

M’gann felt terrible for tricking the vulnerable boy, but she did see that it would help him in the long run. She walked towards the mission room and stood in front of Batman as the rest of team was coming in. Batman waited for the teens to line up.

“Your mission is to investigate a surge of energy from this location.” Batman began. 

M’gann tuned him out that she had the main objective. She was...concerned, maybe, for the young, hurt boy in the room down the hall.  _ What about him?  _

“Uh, Batman?” She started. He looked at her.

“What about Renegade?” She asked. 

“He will be staying here for this mission. He still has to choose, while you are out on this mission, we will be dealing with him.” He answered.

“Now go.” Batman ordered. 

**Renegade POV**

Richard bolted awake, clutching for the rings he usually had in his uniform, having the memory of his parents deaths fresh on his mind.  _ Where’s the rings?!  _  Richard frantcically searched his clothes.  _...Selina? _ Richard looked around looking for the woman.  _ Where did she… How did she get here?   _ He had a lot of questions to ask the Woman of Cats. He got out of bed and headed for the door. He hesitated.  _ What time is it?   _ He looked at the simple clock on the dresser, it included the date.  _ Perfect, April 11, 12:49. Lunch time, already.  _ He stepped out of the grey room and walked towards the kitchen. It was empty. He went to the commons room, empty. He headed towards the mission room and heard typing. He stood in the doorway and watched Bats click away at the holographic keyboard. 

“Have you come to a decision?” The Man of Bats questioned, not even looking at Richard. 

“Where’s the team?” Richard responded. Batman looked at him out of the corner of his eyes.

“Answer my question then I’ll answer yours.” He countered.

“Yes.” Richard replied. “Where’s the team?” He asked again.

“On a mission. What’s that answer?” Batman responded.

“...I’ll join your stupid team, I realized Belle Reve won’t be nice to me, since I probably killed most of the prisoners bosses.” He responded.  _ This’ll be interesting.  _

“That’s interesting information. Considering you, Superboy, and Miss Martian are going undercover into Belle Reve in a couple of days.” Batman responded with amusement lining his tone.

“I can not go to any kind of prison. Are you crazy?! They will rip me apart!” Richard argued. 

“We’re still working out the details.” Batman responded. “For now, you stay here, in sight.” Batman’s tone was back to normal. Richard sighed.

“Fun.” He replied sarcastically. 

He walked towards the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter of the middle island. He went back into the mission room and noticed how Batman was rapidly clicking away and pausing.  _ Trying to figure something out?  _ Richard stepped behind the man and looked at what he was doing. Codes were on the holo-screen.  _ Trying to hack in are we? Too easy, I taught myself, basically.  _

“What?” Batman growled, frustrated.

“I can help with that hack.” Richard offered.

“No.” Batman immediately responded.

“Oh come on, I’ve got nothing to do.” Richard complained. Batman looked at him and then the codes and back at him. 

“Fine.” Batman agreed and swiped the screen over to Richard and brought up another holo- keyboard. Richard set to work, typing in codes and getting past firewalls and the such. Soon he was in the Lexcorp data system. 

“Lexcorp?” He questioned.

“I have a suspicion that Lex Luthor has something to do with Cadmus.” Batman explained. “Do you know anything about that?” He interrogated.

“All I know is that Luthor does have something to do with something major in Project Kr and in other Cadmus projects.” Richard informed. “Other than that no, but I can easily hack into Cadmus and copy the data from both Lexcorp and the research facility, if you let me of course.” Richard offered once again. Batman was silent, deciding. 

“Alright, but if I see anything suspicious, I’m taking you out. Understand?” Batman replied.

“Of course.” Richard responded, bringing up another screen and keyboard. 

“I’ll copy the data from Lexcorp and you handle Cadmus.” Batman ordered. 

Neither of them noticed most of League, in search of Batman, step into the room.

“Okay.” Richard responded and set to work. He was furiously typing.  _ Cadmus upgraded it’s security.  _

“I might need some help here. Cadmus did a security upgrade. I'm getting chased.” Richard said.

“Got it, I just finished with Lexcorp.” Batman said and linking up screens to look at what Richard was doing. 

“Do you know how to co-hack?” Batman questioned.

“Of course I do.” Richard said, a little disappointed at the question.

“Shall we?” Batman asked.

“Yes, we shall.” Richard responded. 

Both hackers began to type and work in perfect sync to weave through the Cadmus security. They finally breached the tense security.

“Asterous.” Richard declared, putting his fist out for a fist bump.

Batman looked at him, obviously not going to comply.

“...It’s just something I do with words...English isn’t my first language...I like messing around with it.” Richard tried to explain. 

Batman looked back at his screen and began copying the Cadmus data. Richard started helping.

“What’s your first language?” Superman said, breaking the concentration of Batman and Richard. 

“Romani.” Richard responded. 

For some odd reason, Dick was more comfortable around the gloomy hero than the smiley one.  _ Maybe that’s because I’m used to Slade.  _ Just than the hangar door opened and the red ship landed. The team filed out. Aqualad, Artemis, KId Flash, Superboy, then Miss Martian. Dick greeted them with a small smile. They lined up and debriefed. They were saying stuff about Dr. Fate and magic.  _ I hate magic.  _ Batman simply filled out a report and filed it away, then turned to the team.

“Renegade will be joining the team. No discussion or objections, that’s what the League has decided. He’s too dangerous to put in a regular prison and he would be in danger at Belle Reve, here is safer and a more efficient way of keeping him under control. He will also be living here with Miss Martian and Superboy.” Batman stated, leaving no room for comments or complaints. 

“Well, I guess we should get to know each other.” Dick smiled, looking at the uncomfortable teens. Miss Martian perked up.

“How about some snack? I know it’s one already, but we did just get back from a crazy mission.” She reasoned. 

“That sounds great, Me- Miss Martian.” Artemis said, quickly fixing her mistake.

“I already know Miss M’s name, Superboy’s, and yours, Artemis.” Dick said, smiling though he was still angry at the blonde.

“Oh..” Artemis trailed, the room becoming tense at the short conversation between the two.

“Beautiful, why don’t you go on ahead and start making a snack for us?” Kid Flash suggested. 

“I was planning on making cookies, Renegade-” She started.

“Richard John Grayson, but you can call me Dick.” Richard interrupted, smiling.  _ I can have at least one ‘friend’. _

“Dick, would you like to help me?” Miss Martian questioned. 

Superboy was glaring at him and Richard smiled, this time it wasn’t as forced as all the others.

“I would be delighted, I haven’t made cookies in a long time.” He said with a fond smile, remembering how he and his mother would make them together when they were still alive.

Megan lead the way to the kitchen and got out all the ingredients, checking them off in her head.

_ Eggs, butter, chocolate chips, flour, sugar, bowl, and a whisk. Chocolate chip cookies then. _

“Rene- Richard, can you please crack the eggs into the bowl then whip them with sugar.” She said as she got out all the measuring cups.

“Yeah.” He responded, noticing Connor stand at the doorway watching his every move.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to do a thing with this thing on me.” Richard soothed. Connor just glared at him.

“Alright then…” Dick said and started with the eggs, he cracked two eggs, poured the sugar in, and whisked the mixture. 

Miss M added in the butter, flour, and chocolate chips. She telepathically stirred the ingredients together and laid the batter out on the aluminum foil covering a metal sheet. Then she floated the cookies in the oven and set the time and heat telepathically. 

“Now that’s cheating.” Richard teased. 

M’gann just smiled at him and sat down at the island. She had already put everything away, also telepathically. She looked at him, like she wanted to say something.

“You can ask me anything, but I won’t guarantee an answer.” He said, not looking at her, but at the rest team, now sitting at the island or counter.

“Is there a way we can guarantee an answer?” Aqualad questioned. 

“Yeah, a game called twenty questions. You ask I answer, I ask you answer. No matter what and you have to be truthful. Those are the rules. Don’t worry, I will follow them.” Dick smirked.  _ No way are they going to say yes.  _ Aqualad was thinking.

“Alright. We will play this game.” The leader said. 

_ What?! No! You were supposed to say no.  _ Dick sighed then smirked again.

“Great.” He said. “You go ahead.” 

“...How many people have you killed?” Kid Flash cautioned.

“Well over fifty.” 

Dick responded. He acted like it didn’t bother him, but it did. It really tore him up inside. 

“What’s your first and last name, KF?” Dick questioned. Kid Flash swallowed.

“Wally West.” He responded reluctantly. Dick grinned.

“Those rings that were in your uniform, whose are they?” M’gann asked. 

“You guys looked through my uniform. While I was unconscious, no doubt.” He sighed, knowing he had to answer.

“...My parents wedding rings. Where are they?”  Dick growled. 

“You’ll have to ask Batman. Can you tell us about yourself? Talents? Abilities?” Aqualad said. 

“Name’s Richard John ‘Dick’ Grayson. I’m a fast learner, get bored easily. I am extremely talented in acrobatics, close hand to hand combat, hacking, and stealth. Oh, and I can play the piano a little.” Richard said. He looked at Artemis. “I’m going to assume that they don’t know, but I have to ask. Why?” Artemis froze as the team all looked at her in question.

“I had too, I couldn’t do what was expected of me, I didn’t want to.” She said, looking away from everyone.

“But you did. You wanted too.” A new voice said, Red Arrow had arrived followed by Green Arrow, Black Canary, Batman, and Superman. Dick focused on Batman.

“You like to kill, don’t you?” Red Arrow stepped up and accused. Richard completely ignored him and stalked towards Batman.

“Rings. Now. This isn’t a question.” He growled. 

Batman looked at him. Superman, Black Canary, and Green Arrow looked at the boy in complete shock. He just ordered Batman. Batman held up two gold rings with engravings on the inside connected to a gold chain. Richard glared at the man and snatched the chain from him, then slipped it around his neck. The Leaguers were dumbfounded. Renegade had growled at Batman and Batman had obliged to Renegades order too. Renegade must’ve thought he was going to have to fight for the rings more.

“If you ever take these again, I will kill you." Renegade said seriously. "...Thanks.” He said awkwardly, then was jerked back.

Red Arrow had grabbed the boy by the back of the inhibitor collar and forced him to stumble back. 

“You don’t belong here.” The redhead growled. “You’re a murderer. Those rings are probably trophies of your first kills. You’re parents.” Red Arrow said, pointing an accusing finger in Renegade’s face.

“Don’t speak of thing you know nothing about, sidekick.” Renegade growled.

“There’s nothing more than that. You enjoy killing, you’ve always enjoyed it. Even when you had all of the League fooled, even Batman, you are still a murderer, a monster.” He accused.

“Listen up, Speedy,” Renegade grabbed the taller teen by the collar, “I may be a monster, murderer, thief, or some other true insult, but I have never enjoyed it. I enjoyed two, one was the murder of the man who ruined my life and murdered my parents, the other I was having a mental break down.” Renegade growled and shoved Red Arrow back. 

“You had a part in killing your parents. You probably helped.” He said as he stepped to loom over Renegade. 

“I loved my parents, I would never hurt them!” Renegade said as he punched Red Arrow in the jaw. “Don’t talk about things you don’t know anything about.” 

Red Arrow steadied and tackled Renegade, then punched him in the face. Renegade rolled them over and was punching Red Arrow repeatedly. An electric shock rippled down Renegades body causing him to slightly flinch and yelp, but he didn’t let up and glared at Batman, who had the collar remote. His teeth grinding.

“You honestly think a small electric shock will make me stop? That’s whelming. This is nothing compared to anything Master has ever done to me.” He grinned and wrapped his hands around Red Arrows neck, causing the shock to affect him as well. The redhead cried out and gritted his teeth.

“It seems your boy, here, can’t handle it!” He bragged and Batman switched it off. Renegade got off of Red Arrow and stood, then helped the redhead up and shoved him towards Green Arrow.

“If you know what’s good for him, you’ll keep him in line.” He said, glaring at the green clad hero. 

He stalked down to his room and walked inside, locking the door behind him. He went into the bathroom and looked at the collar, it had burned the skin on his neck a little.  _ Nothing new.  _ He went back out and was startled by Canary leaning on the door. 

“How did you-” Renegade questioned.

“I have a master key and can bypass locks.” She said.

“Now, let’s talk.” Canary said and motioned for Renegade to follow as she left the room.

_ Great, a sappy heart to heart.  _


	12. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who commented on last chapter, please do so again. It helps a lot. Please excuse any mistake I may have made. I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. You guys should know by now that italics is thought and bold italics is comlink or mindlink communication. The translation is actually Romanian, you’ll see what I’m talking about. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Renegade followed Black Canary out of the base and sat on a ledge near the top of the mountain.

“You can say whatever you want here. The only person who can hear is me and maybe the Supers given they have super hearing.” The blonde woman said. 

“I hate it here, and I especially hate this damn collar.” Renegade huffed, pulling at the collar.

“I know, but it has to stay on.” She said. “Tell me about your parents. I’m sure they were wonderful people.” She continued. 

The mention of Dick’s parents brought a sad smile to his features.

“They were. Mary and John Grayson. They were great, loving, raised me right. We were circus performers, acrobats. The Flying Graysons. The circus was our family as well.” He laughed a little. “Even the animals. There was an elephant, her name was Elinore. I would give her peanuts and other treats after every show and we would play together when I saw younger. She would know how I felt whenever and responded the most accurate way she could. She even hugged me after Mom and Dad... I had a stuffed animal version of her, but...she-it was taken away.” 

“Your family sounds great, do you have a family figure now?” Canary asked, quite curious since she heard about ‘Selina’ comforting the boy beside her.

“Yeah.” He said, not going into detail.

“Can you tell me about them?” Black Canary asked gently.

"Why?" Renegade asked.

"I'm curious. Please?" Canary responded.

“...Joker is father figure, Harley Quinn mother figure, Catwoman aunt-figure, Cheshire sister figure, Artemis was a sister figure.” Renegade answered dryly.

“You say was. Why is that?” Canary questioned.

“I’m sure you know what business she was in before this and who her family is.” Canary nodded. “Well, me and Artemis had some missions together. Cheshire, Artemis, and I also had some missions together. We formed a friendship and we got closer. So close that we didn’t follow orders given by our masters. We even snuck out of duty so we could see each other. We only did that once though, the punishment from Master was too...extreme.” Renegade said. “But Artemis disappeared, nothing came to either me or Cheshire. Then the Wayne Gala mission and I thought that maybe she was undercover in the Justice League. When you guys imprisoned me here, I finally realized that she was here to stay. She didn’t even tell me or Cheshire. Not a quiet peep or hint about it. We thought that maybe Sportsmaster had killed her. She brought Cheshire to tears and betrayed me and Cheshire. Betrayal is one of the most terrible things you can do to a person. To me, you might as well be dead. Artemis betrayed us and I can’t forgive her. She didn’t trust me enough to tell me or try to help me and Cheshire out.” He paused. “Point is I’m angry.” Renegade finished, not sure why he spilled his heart out to this woman.

“Understandable. You’re angry that she didn’t help you out and that she didn’t tell you.” Canary summed up.

“Basically.” Renegade sighed, looking at her with a puzzled expression.  _ Why am I telling you everything? Why do I trust Batman and you? What’s so special about you two? _

“You’re wondering why you trust me enough to tell me all this. Probably why you work so well with and trust Batman as well.” Canary guessed from Richards puzzled expression.

“...Yeah.” He admitted.  _ Am I that easy to read?  _

“I have a masters in psychology, I know how to set a comfortable environment for people who need to talk, but don’t want to. You and Batman are perfect examples.” She said. “I think you’re comfortable with Batman, because you have common ground.” Canary said.

Dick was about to strongly object.

“When I told Batman that he objected.” She smiled smuggly. 

Richard shut his mouth. 

“You both require trust to be a two way street and it has to be strong. Both of you don’t like to talk about your feelings. Also neither of you work well with others.” She explained.  _ Damn, she’s right.  _ He stayed silent and looked away from her.

“And both of you will never admit you are wrong, openly. You will in silence and by looking away.” Canary smiled. 

“That’s turbing.” He said dryly.

“Turbing?” Canary questioned.

“Turbing is the opposite of disturbing, dis means not. So if disturbing mean something is bad, turbing means something is good. It’s just something I do with the English language. Chop it up…” Dick explained, slightly embarrassed.  _ Slade always said to stop doing that.  _

“Romani. Isn’t that your first language?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He said.

“Do you still remember how to speak it?” She asked.

“ Este numele meu, Richard Grayson?” He responded. Canary looked at him blankly.

“I said, is my name, Richard Grayson.” He responded. 

“So the answer is yes.” Canary said, laughing at a bit.

“Da.” Dick smiled, happy he could speak his native tongue. 

“Yes?” Canary questions. Dick nodded.

“ Ai dreptate. You are correct.” He translated.

“That’s impressive.” She complimented.

“ Slade nu ar lasa-ma sa vorbesc limba mea maternă , astfel se simte minunat să-l vorbească” Dick responded. “I-I mean, Slade wouldn't let me speak my native tongue so it feels awesome to speak it…” He trailed, embarrassed. Canary gave a sad laugh.

“You can speak it anytime here, I’m sure it will confuse most of the Leaguers and the team. It’ll be amusing to watch.” She said. 

“Asterous, I’m going back inside. The sun is getting low.” Dick got up and offered a hand to Canary. 

Surprised, she took it and lead them back into the common room. Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqualad, and Superboy were sitting on the couch watching static. Miss Martian was in the kitchen setting cups of milk and a large plate out for the cookies.

“Yo, where have you guys been?” Kid Flash questioned. 

“Pe o terasă, vorbind despre trecutul și problemele mele. Tu?” Richard responded, earning a smirk from Canary. (On the ledge, talking about my past and problems. You?)

“Uh..What?” Kid Flash said. Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Superboy were looking at him in major confusion.

“Pe o terasă, vorbind despre trecutul și problemele mele. Tu?” He repeated. 

“Uhh...ok.” Kid Flash said. 

“Romani?” Batman questioned.

“Poți vorbi romani?” Richard responded. (Can you speak, Romani?)

“I can’t speak Romani, if that’s what you asked.” Batman replied.

“Asta e exact ceea ce am spus.” Dick responded. (That’s exactly what I said.) 

Batman looked at him. Richard laughed and went towards his room. 

“Noapte buna.” He called back. (Good night.) 

“What are you saying?!” Richard grinned when he hear the frustrated yell from Kid Flash.

“Well, tomorrow’s Monday so-” Richard didn’t hear the rest of whoever’s sentence. 

_ Tomorrow’s Monday. Most of the team will have school. Great, alone. All day.  _ He changed out of his uniform and changed into the clothes that were in the dresser. He dressed into grey sweatpants and didn’t put on a shirt. His scars on his torso visible. He looked at them in the mirror.  _ So many… _ He sighed and laid down on the bed in the middle of the room. He closed his eyes and fell asleep much faster than he expected.

* * *

 

Renegade got up at 3:47 AM.  _ Train.  _ He went into autopilot and got the pants of his uniform on and a black tank top. He walked out and towards the gym. He first trained on the punching bags, then the weights, and was flipping around on aerial rings (Hoops that hang down from the ceiling). He felt someone watching him. He caught himself on the the rings and looked at Connor. 

“Are humans usually up at this time?” He wondered. 

Richard checked the clock on the wall. _7:34_ _AM_

“Uh..No, but I do, it’s my routine…” Richard replied.  

Connor just nodded and left.  _ Okay… _ Richard decided it was time for a break and went out of the gym and into the kitchen grabbing some ice and a cup of water. He greedily drank the cool liquid and noticed Connor was staring. 

“Is there something-” He started, but was cut off by Connor.

“Your arms...They’re covered in scars.” He pointed out. 

Richard suddenly got extremely self conscious of his arms and crossed them.

“Yeah, they are.” Richard said. M’gann walked into the room and was dressed in her bumblebee uniform. 

“Are you ready to go?” She asked happily. 

“Yeah.” Connor said glumly.

“Oh! Dick you’ll be alone all day!” M’gann stressed.

“Don’t worry about me Miss M. I’ll be fine. “ Richard said.  _ I’ll probably ask Bats or RT if I can go into town and buy some clothes.  _

“Thanks for the concern, though.” Dick was honestly flattered by her worry. 

M’gann sighed as she and Connor left for school.  _ Alone. Again. Guess I should ask Bats if I can go into town.  _ He went into the mission room and contacted Batman. 

“What?” The man asked.  _ It is eight in the morning.  _

“Can I go into town and get some clothes?” Dick requested. 

“If you can get a Leaguer or someone from the team to go with you, yes.” He responded. 

Dick opened his mouth. 

“No I cannot go with you.” The man said and ended the call.

“Alright, not Batman. How about…Canary?” Dick concluded. 

He called Canary from her ear piece.

**_“Team?”_ ** Canary’s voice came over the ear piece.

**_“Richard.”_ ** Renegade told her.

**_“Oh, what is it?”_ ** The woman asked.

**_“Bats won’t let me go into town and get some clothes without a babysitter.”_ ** Dick told her.

**_“You’re asking me to go with you.”_ ** Canary laughed.

**_“...Yes.”_ ** Dick admitted.

**_“I’ll meet you in the cave in ten.”_ ** She told him.

**_“Thanks”_ ** He replied.

True to her word, the woman showed up via zeta tube and with her was a grumpy redhead. 

“Umm, what’s he doing here?” Dick questioned, a little angry from their last encounter. 

“He’s here because he has something to say.” Canary nudged him.

“I’m sorry for accusing you of enjoying murder.” Canary nudged him again. “And for accusing you of the murder of your parents.” He gritted out, clearly forced.

Dick grinned and held his hand out.

“Hi, I’m Richard Grayson. You can call me Dick if not Richard.”  _ It’s an unspoken I accept your apology, shake my hand. _

“Roy Harper, nice to met you Dick...You do know how many jokes you’re setting yourself up for, right.” The redhead responded.

“Yep, but I hope they’ll be good natured.” Dick added.

“Now that you two have made up, lets get going into town.” Canary said and exited the base.

“Wait, wouldn’t the inhibitor collar raise some alarms?” Dick asked.

“...Just don’t draw attention to it.” Canary responded. 

They headed into town and into a small clothes store. 

“I’ll be quick.” Richard said and went to the pants section. 

He found some black skinnyish pants, black high top converse, and a black button up with red outlines that came three quarters down his arms.   _ I feel like someone’s watching me. Not good. _

“That’s all?” Canary questioned.

“...Yeah. I said quick.” Richard responded.

“Good luck, this one likes to pamper her ‘baby birds’” Roy said, pointing at Canary.

“We're going to find you something that isn’t black.” The woman said.

“Ok...uh.” Dick said, trying not to say Canary.

“Dinah.” The blonde said.

Dinah left the boy to his shock and grabbed a blue t-shirt, Batman t-shirt, green hoodie, Gotham villain t-shirt, Superman S t-shirt, and a Black Canary t-shirt.

“Were the superhero t-shirts and villain t-shirt necessary?” Roy said.

“No, but I like them.” Dinah responded. 

“How about these pants?” She said and held up a pair of blue pants to Dicks legs.

“Sure.” Roy agreed.

“Dinah, I don’t want to spend all your money.” Dick tried.

“I have plenty of money to cover this, Richard. Don’t worry.” Dinah replied as they paid for the clothes.

“Ok...Thanks…” Dick said awkwardly.

“No problem.” Dinah and Roy said at the same time and they headed back to the cave.

The trio stepped into the cave and Canary got a comlink call from Green Arrow.

“Well me and Roy have to go, Green Arrow is having a bit of trouble. I’ll see you later. Oh, and don’t tell anyone you know my name or Roy’s and don’t say them when other heroes are around.”

“Bye, Dick.” Roy said and the two disappeared into a golden light. 

“...Bye, guys.” He said after they had left, feeling a bit lonely.

A soft thud sounded behind him after a few moments of silence.

“Found you.” A voice hissed behind him. 

Dick was suddenly on the ground and his arms were pinned behind him. 

“Apprentice.” 

Dick eyes widened in fear.  _No, he can't be here. That's supposed to be impossible!_

“M-Master.”


	13. Enter the Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks to those who commented last chapter, I am so sorry for the wait and delay. I will be honest I got so distracted by schools and other drama. I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. Italics is personal thought, bold italics is comlink or mindlink communication. Please excuse any mistakes I made have made. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

**Batman POV**

_Richard is alone at the cave, that’s probably bad._ He was expecting the boy to be all over the computers or perhaps in the gym. Maybe he was relaxing in the commons room, not getting beat up by Deathstroke. The black and orange armored man and Renegade were fighting, but Renegade was definitely losing, he had no weapons, other than himself. _Not fair._

“Slade.” Batman growled and contacted the rest of the League, and intervened in the fight.

 **_"Batman? What’s going on?_ **   ** _"_**   A cacophony of voices chorused in his ear, confusion evident to him as he tackled Renegade out of the way of Slade’s blade.

"Slade’s in the mountain. A perfect opportunity to capture him." He responded.

The voices paused and processed the information. Then a roar various voice saying,  **_I"’m coming"_ ** and **_"B_** **_**e** there in two" _ ** came over the comlink. Renegade had cuts from narrowly dodging Deathstroke’s blade and he was panting. Batman notice him shaking.

 _Scared?_ Batman didn’t have time to ask Richard if he was okay. Slade had already started to come for him. Batman threw punch after kick and punch, Slade dodged each of them, and Batman dodged or blocked his attacks. Batman then felt a weight on his shoulders, then saw Renegade jump towards Deathstroke, launching himself off Batman's shoulders, yielding a Batarang. _How did you get that?_ Deathstroke simply stepped to the left of Renegade. Richard seemed to know that would happen and swung his legs around and wrapped them around Deathstroke’s neck. He forced his body weight back with a grunt and brought Deathstroke down to the floor with a hard sound, causing the man’s sword to go sliding across the floor. Deathstroke pulled out a small knife from his belt and stabbed Renegade's thigh. Renegade yelped, before yanking Slade's hand off the hilt of the knife. Batman saw Slade going for another knife at pinned that man’s arms down. Just then Black Canary, Flash, Superman, and Green Arrow arrived in a golden light. They saw Renegade yank a knife out of his own leg and position it at Slade’s throat.

“Don’t. Move.” Renegade said and reached for the mask.

His hand was shaking. The boy grabbed the mask and pulled it off, revealing a screen with Slade’s face watching.

“Sending a Slade Bot to do your dirty work, Master? That’s cowardly.” Renegade growled and stabbed the screen, breaking the technology of the robot.

“How did you know it was an android?” Batman questioned as he stood.

“Slade isn’t that easy to take down. He would’ve thrown me off and broken my leg.” Renegade responded and unwrapped his legs from the bot’s neck then got up, limping slightly as he walked over the the holo-computer.

Batman caught his arm and led him over to a chair in the kitchen.

“Well what are we going to do with that?” Green Arrow said pointing at the broken robot.

“Burn it, crush it, just do it away from here.” Renegade said.

“Why?” Superman questioned and watched Canary walk over to the boy.

“There’s bound to be a bomb in it.” Renegade reasoned.

Flash grinned as he watched Canary and Batman fuss over the many, small cuts and the stab wound in the boy’s leg. He nudged Green Arrow and pointed at the two. One was expected given her nature, but the other was completely new and unexpected.

“GUYS, CHILL! I’M FINE!” Renegade yelled.

“Let me look at your leg.” Batman ordered.

Renegade sighed and brought his leg up for Batman to hold and look at.

“You two are like J and H when I get a little scratch.” Renegade mumbled. “Can I go and wrap this up?” He asked.

“No.” Both of the adults said.

“Flash, can you go get some bandages?” Canary asked.

“Yep.” Flash said and returned with the bandages at that very moment.

He sped over and handed them to Canary’s expecting hand. She carefully, gently wrapped the protesting boy’s leg.

“It’s weird to see Batman act caring…” Superman said.

“Yeah, usually he’s says 'you can handle your own injuries' and even if those injuries are bad, he’s rough with them, not caring whether he hurts you more or not.” Green Arrow huffed.

“With Renegade, he’s the most careful person.” Flash said.

“That’s because they’re so alike. I’m quoting Canary by the way.” Renegade cut in, suddenly appearing with Canary and Batman.

“Which we aren’t in any way.” Both, Richard and Batman said at the same time.

They looked at each other and glared.

“Oh yeah, nothing alike.” Green Arrow snarked.

He earned a glare from the two of them. Renegade's glare was almost on par with Batman's glare. The next thing Canary knew Green Arrow had gone through the zeta tube and disappeared. Superman, Flash, and Canary laughed. Renegade grinned, while Batman remained poker faced. A beeping was evident and Batman looked at the bot. The beeping had slowly but surely sped up. _Shit._

“Bomb!” He yelled, pulling up his cape, grabbing Renegade, and tucking Renegade under his cape with him. An explosion rocked the room. Canary had been taken out of the room by Flash and Superman had shielded his eyes. Renegade crept out from the darkness and safety of the cape and looked at the charred ground and pieces that were scattered around the room.

“Told you there was bound to be a bomb.” He smiled at the heroes. _You’re still faking your smiles._

“Well I should probably go before anyone notices I’m gone.” Flash said and exited via zeta tubes.

“I wish I could stay, but I have an interview to attend.” Superman said and disappeared in a golden light.

“Are you okay?” Batman said, he didn’t mean physically.

“Yeah, of course. You guys should go, you...probably have people waiting.” Renegade said, avoiding the question.

 _You’re not._ Batman and Canary reluctantly nodded and left in the same golden light the other heroes were enveloped in.

* * *

 

**Renegade POV**

_How did a Slade Bot get in?! Does that mean he’s here? Or at least close?_

“Am I okay?” Renegade asked himself the question Bats had asked him.

“No...Not really.” Renegade said to no one as he started cleaning the scattered mess.

“I wish I still had Peanut, well Elinore, but it’s Elinore’s stuffed animal version… Elinore Peanut. I wish I still had Elinore Peanut.” He said sadly.

He sighed. _Talking to myself, great._ He started walking towards the gym, cleaning was finished other than the charred ground. He was still in his uniform pants and a black tank top. _Might as well train it out._

* * *

 

It was 3:45 when Renegade heard the zeta tubes announce the arrival of Aqualad and Red Arrow.

“The info was from Sportsmaster…” Aqualad’s voice echoed.

“The possibility still stands though. And as much as I hate to say it, maybe Sportsmaster was telling the truth about there being a mole, Kaldur.” Red Arrow said.

_Great, I’m the first suspicion no doubt._

“Hey, guys.” He said and stepped out of the gym.

“Ah, Renegade. Hello.” Aqualad greeted, hurriedly.

“Is your name Kaldur?” Richard questioned.

“Kaldur’am.” Aqualad said.

“So I call you…” Dick responded.

Red Arrow had noticed the bandages and new cuts.

“Kaldur is fine.” Aqualad smiled.

“What happened?” Red Arrow asked.

“...Nothing of importance.” Dick responded.

“And what is that?” Roy persisted.

“Nothing of importance.” Dick repeated.

“I’ll ask Canary.” Roy threatened.

“Go ahead.” Dick said.

Roy stormed off and contacted Canary. He was too far to hear what he was saying.

“Batman told me that when M’gann and Connor return from school he wants to see the three of you.” Kaldur informed.

“Oka-” Richard was cut off by Roy.

“YOU WERE ATTACKED BY SLADE?!” The redhead yelled. Dick flinched.

“Slade Bot, really. Not actually Slade.” Dick corrected.

“STILL SOMETHING TO DO WITH DEATHSTROKE!” The redhead teen stressed.

“Calm down, it wasn’t something I couldn’t handle.” Dick fended.

“Canary said Batman had to intervene.” Roy dead panned.

“He didn’t have to...He chose to.” Dick responded.

“He still intervened.” Aqualad reasoned.

M’gann and Connor's arrivals were announced by the zeta tubes.

“Oh, hey guys.” M’gann responded, shifting into her Miss Martian uniform.

Connor took his shirt off and put on his Superboy shirt. Dick noticed Miss Martian staring at Connor as he did this. _Definitely dating._

“Hello.” Greeted Aqualad.

“You’re so formal.” Dick pointed out.

“Am I? This how we speak in Atlantis.” Kaldur said.

“I’m going to go watch TV.” Superboy said. Miss Martian followed him as he left.

“How is your leg, my friend?” Kaldur asked. _My friend?_  Renegade raised an eyebrow at this but ignored it.

“Fine, it’s just a stab wound.” He responded.

“Just a stab wound.” Roy mocked.

“I’m going to go stick with Superboy and Miss M since Batman wants to see us.” Dick excused and went to the common room...To see Superboy and Miss Martian making out. That took him by surprise and he gasped, blushing hella extreme.

“Sorry, I-I’m just gonna... Yeah” He stuttered and went out towards his room.

“Wait!” Miss Martian called. Dick stopped and turned towards her.

“Please don’t tell anyone...we aren’t ready to tell yet…” She pleaded and Superboy came up behind her, silent.

“Don’t worry Miss M, I won’t.” Richard smiled and quickly walked away and rounded a corner, running into Red Arrow.

“Roy!” Richard exclaimed as he almost collided with the ginger. “Why do you people keep surprising me?!” He said.

“I don’t know... Why is your face red?” Roy asked.

“Uh...I...Is it? I didn’t know. Thanks for telling me.” He said quickly and stepped around the redhead and towards his room. _That was awkward. No doubt he know I’m lying._

 **_"Miss Martian, Superboy, and Renegade report to the mission room, geared up."_ ** Batman’s voice came over the speakers. _Great mission time with the couple._ He continued towards his room and put on his uniform shirt and mask. Then he sprinted towards the mission room. Miss Martian and Superboy looked at his all black uniform, accented with orange, and the mask covering his mouth and nose.

“What?” Renegade asked.

“I just haven’t seen you in full uniform. Why is the mask covering you mouth and nose?” Miss Martian asked.

“Master tells me it symbolizes silence and renegade means traitor, to be a traitor you don’t tell what your true objectives are, therefore keeping quiet.” Renegade responded. “So what’s the mission?” He asked Batman.

“As you know, four ice villains attacked simultaneously and are all being sent to Belle Reve. You three are going undercover and are to find out what they are planning.” Batman informed.

“Renegade will be himself, but his name will be changed and you will be given color contacts to further hide your identity. Miss Martian and Superboy, you will be going as the Terror Twins. Superboy, your hair will be dyed and you will be given clothes exactly like Tommy Terror’s. Miss Martian you will shift into Tuppence Terror. Both of you will have to act and talk like the Terror Twins at all times and you will be wearing inhibitor collars.” Batman looked at Renegade. “We are going to take yours off and replace it with the current version.” The man said. _Great._ “Aqualad and some Leaguers will be outside the prison, ready to pull you out when the time comes.”

“When does this go down?” Renegade asked.

“Now.” Batman said. “Zatara, if you please.”

The magician said some backwards words and Connor’s hair turned blonde and his clothes changed as well. He just stood there looking at his clothes, unsure of how to react. Batman walked up to Renegade and gave him brown color contacts.

“But I love my blue crystals.” Renegade said and reluctantly slipped the brown contacts in. He blinked a few times, adjusting the lens.

“What’s my name?” Renegade asked.

“Sylus Kade.” Batman responded.

“Sylus Kade?” Renegade asked.

“First names that popped in Leaguers heads, we just threw two together.” Batman said. _Sylus and Kade were the first names a Leaguers thought off. Wow._ Batman snapped off the older collar from Renegade's neck.

“Just for now.” He said.

Renegade rubbed at his neck, relishing in the skin to skin contact.

“Let’s get going.” Batman lead the teens to his jet.

“What do you call it? The Batjet?” Renegade questioned looking at the black, thin aircraft. The cockpit opened, inviting it’s passengers.

“The Bat, actually.” Batman replied and sat in the pilot's seat.

The teens then sat in the back four seats. Two seats on one side and another two across from those. Miss Martian and Superboy next to each other and Renegade was initially across from Miss M., behind him was Batman. He took a look at the couple a reconsidered. He twisted into the a small copilots seat, beside Batman. It was really just an extension of the pilots seat, but Renegade could fit there comfortably. Batman looked at him, then at the couple behind him. Renegade got the impression that he understood why Renegade moved. They took off and landed on top of a warehouse after a short flight. Batman lead them inside and told them to hide in the warehouse. Renegade just hopped up into the rafters, Batman had the same idea. Miss Martian and Superboy hid in the dark corners.

“Wait, what are we wait-” Renegade began, but was interrupted by the Terror Twins crashing through the roof, causing the rafters to shake. _Oh._

Batman and Martian Manhunter quickly subdued them, snapped inhibitor collars on the neck of the two, along with handcuffs, and signaled Connor to  come out of the shadows with M’gann. Renegade stayed in the rafters, aware of Batman watching him.

“I’d just gone toe ta toe with Superman!” Tommy exclaimed.

“That’s more quality time than he’s ever given me.” Superboy growled.

“Wha- Why are you me?” Tommy exclaimed again.

“Do you have your inspiration, Sister Tuppence?” Superboy asked Miss Martian.

“I believe I do, Brother Tommy.” Miss Martian replied and shifted into Tuppence.

The two Leaguers handcuffed them and placed the collars on them. Renegade jumped down, right in front of the real twins.

“R-Renegade!” Tommy yelled in fear and began shuffling backwards.

“Shut up.” Renegade spat and let Batman snap a newer version of the collars on him and cuffs. Renegade flinched a little.  

“W-What’s going on here?” Tuppence asked.

“It’s simple. They’re under arrest.” Batman said. Martian Manhunter lead the ‘Terror Twins’ outside and to the authorities. Batman grabbed Renegade by the forearms and began walking forward.

“Make it look real.” Batman said.

Renegade started refusing to walk and spat insults at the man behind him. The officers hesitantly approached. Batman instructed them to take the three directly to Belle Reve over Renegade's frustration. 

“Do not let this plan fail.” Renegade mouthed to Batman as he was shoved into a van with the ‘twins’.

Batman nodded at him in understanding before the van doors were slammed shut. Renegade looked down and looked at M’gann. She set up a mindlink. The feeling of being mentally connected with two other people was weird.

 **_"I thought your telepathy was cut off."_ ** Superboy said.

 **_"No it’s cutting off Tuppences super strength, not my telepathy."_ **   Miss Martian explained.

 **_"Guys, when we get there, do not talk to me. There’s no reason for the Terror Twins to know Renegade the assassin."_ ** Renegade instructed.

 **_"Agreed."_ ** Superboy said with a look.

 **_"Keep the mindlink up though."_ ** Renegade added.

 **_"Okay, just speak towards it and things will go through to us, otherwise it won’t."_ ** Miss Martian instructed.

 _Off to Belle Reve._ Renegade ignored Icicle Junior’s comments on how hot ‘Tuppence’ was. Once they were shoved out of the van and into a main room, Warden Amanda Waller addressed them. Renegade completely ignored all of what she said. He did pay attention to the introduction of Hugo Strange, the prisons psychiatrist. Then he tuned out, again. He was shocked into attention, quite literally. The collar sent an electric shock through his body. He gritted his teeth, and refused to give Waller that satisfaction of making him yelp. She had her eyes on him.

“Renegade, no one here will treat you better because you’re twelve. We are going to be very cautious with you.” She warned.

“Well, it’s always fun to be treated like a threat.” He snarked.

“Take him to isolation, now.” The woman ordered.

Two guards grabbed him and shoved him to the isolation wing. _Great._ He was thrown into an extremely small cell with no windows, only a small barred window in the door.

 ** _"Anyone have Mister Freeze, Killer Frost, Icicle Jr., Icicle Sr.,or Captain Cold?"_** Renegade asked.

 **_"I’ve got Killer Frost."_ ** Miss Martian answered.

 **_"I’ve got Icicle Jr."_ ** Superboy informed.

 **_"Where are you?"_ ** Miss Martian questioned.

 **_"Isolation. I’m too dangerous to be with other inmates."_ ** Renegade replied.

Renegade laid down on the small bed in the corner of the cell.

 **_"I’m going to sleep, so good night. Don't have too nice of dreams."_ ** Renegade warned, hoping one of them would get what he was implying. 

 **_"Good night, Renegade."_ ** Miss Martian cheerfully said.  _She didn't._

 **_"...Night."_ ** Superboy paused.  _Maybe he did._

Renegade sent the mindlink went to the far edge of his consciousness, hoping that if the two talked, he wouldn't hear. He slowly fell asleep, thinking about how he could get information on the ice villains.


	14. A Step Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy what I'm doing with the plot and characters. I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. Italics is personal thought, bold italics is comlink or mindlink communication. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Renegade had been up for a couple hours now, unsure of the time given his small, bland cell. He had slept in just the prison uniform pants, hanging low on his hips, the shirt was ill-fitting. M’gann and Superboy were still sleeping judging by the way no one was talking, and the mindlink was extremely weak. He had done handstands and pushups and anything to keep him distracted.  _I hate being confined like this._ Soon he had nothing else to do and thought about the two other teens with him, then Cadmus, then how he thought he remembered something about Roy Harper in Cadmus systems. _I wish I downloaded those files and had my holo-glove. I swear his name was mentioned in those files, but what was in those files is what’s important. Maybe, it’s just hero file._ Renegade knew that wasn’t the case and that feeling of knowing something, but not being able to place it was quickly getting on his nerves. _What was it?! Come on! Remember._ He searched through his memories. He sighed. _All I can remember is something about a broken arrow. What does a broken arrow have to do with anything?!_ He was snapped out of his thoughts by bright lights and his door opening.

“Come on, Kade, you’re going to rehabilitation.” A guard ordered, gruffly. “Now.”

Renegade pulled his shirt over his head. Then he followed the guard’s orders and followed the two escorts, two other guards filing in behind him. They took various turns and then entered into a room where Strange waited patiently. He was sitting on a white chair, the atmosphere said relaxed, Strange’s body language said tense. _Ha. He’s scared. Maybe._

“Sylus, sit.” The man said motioning to the chair in front of him.

Renegade followed the order and sat, not relaxing as he should’ve been. The man noticed.

“You can relax, I’m just a doctor.” Strange kidded.

“Even doctors can be dangerous, especially those trained in the art of reading and dissecting the human psyche.” Renegade replied, receiving a strange look from the psychiatrist.

“Well, I have a short time with you. Until breakfast in thirty minutes. So, tell me something.” Strange began. “Where are your parents?” That question caught Renegade off guard.

“Uh, they’re not around.” Renegade responded, still a bit startled by the question.

“Are they dead?” The doctor asked plainly.

“What do my parents have to do with anything?” Renegade questioned.

“If your parents were aaround, what do you think they would say?” The doctor said.

Renegade stayed silent, thinking about the question. _That what I’m doing is so wrong. It goes against everything they taught me._ That’s what he would say if Hugo was Joker or Harley, or someone he trusted.

“Nothing, they’re dead.” Renegade snarked, wanting to get off this topic.

“That’s not what I expected...How does Deathstroke treat you?” The doctor persisted. _Like shit._

“Like Deathstroke treats me.” He responded snarkily.

Strange paused for a second, hesitating to ask something it seemed.

“Has he ever...touched you?” The idiotic doctor questioned.

Renegade stared at him for a second, not sure if what he thought the doctor was implying was actually what the doctor was implying.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand." Renegade replied.

"Has Deathstroke ever...engaged in...unwanted sexu-" Strange went to ask again.

“What the fu… No way in hell would I let that happen. Master may be violent when he's angry with me, but he would never... do that to anyone. He isn't a savage. Besides, Deathstroke gets plenty of ladies.” Renegade interrupted angrily. _Deathstroke may be a arrogant bastard, but he’s not a child molester._

“I had to ask, I’m just trying to get a sense of your mental health. Have you ever considered...harming yourself or things along the lines?” Strange asked.

“...No.” Renegade hesitated. _I have during punishment and being forced to kill innocent people._

“You hesitate. Why?” Strange noted.

“I was trying to think if I ever did. And I haven’t.” Renegade gritted out.

The two then commenced in a battle of the glares. Renegade was winning. The prison let out a shriek of a bell ring.

“Well, our time is up, you may go to the cafeteria.” Strange dismissed, standing as Renegade stood.

As Renegade approached the door and placed a hand on the knob, Strange crowded him, slamming his larger hand down on Renegade's. His face near Renegade, mouth at his ear. Renegade thought back to the earlier, uncomfortable question and gulped.  _He wouldn't._

“Interesting that you are here, Renegade, and not with Deathstroke. I see you have betrayed the Light. I must warn you the Light doesn’t accept betrayals, and once we get you back into our custody, you will regret this little rebellion against us.” Hugo said lowly into Renegade's ear.

Renegade's heart was pounding loudly in his ears, breathing becoming a little hard to regulate. After a tense moment of Strange gazing intensely, closely, he lifted his hand off Renegade's, allowing the boy to open the door and leave.

 **_"Renegade, I’m picking up some panic from you, are you okay?"_ ** Miss Martian asked, worried.

 ** _"What? Yeah, yeah. I’m fine, just got out of rehabilitation."_** Renegade answered.  _I really need to tell the League about the Light._

Renegade walked towards the cafeteria, got an apple, and sat down at the corner table, avoiding everyone, finally calming his heart beat. He made eye contact with Superboy, and he began walking over to him. Renegade shook his head slightly, Superboy turned away, remembering what Renegade had said before entering the prison. They were herded into the ‘courtyard’. Renegade noticed the ice villains at one wall, guarded by some of the muscle villains. _If I can get into that loop…_ Renegade walked boldly towards them, past Superboy, head held high. Blockbuster tried to stop him, but Renegade simply flipped over him gracefully and continued walking over to the ‘top dogs’. The five ice villains looked at him as he approached.

“I know you’re planning something and I want in.” Renegade informed.

“Why should we let you in?” Killer Frost demanded from the other side of the glass separating the males from the females.

“Well, I am Deathstroke's apprentice. I’m sure I can… take care of any competition for you, even in here. Deathstroke will also owe you one and that could be very beneficial.” Renegade bribed. That seemed to get their okay.

“Alright, do you think you can take care of guards and get into the control room?” Icicle Sr. questioned.

“You underestimating my abilities?” Renegade asked.

“No, just making sure you can.” The senior defended.

“That’s the same thing.” Renegade dead panned. The villain didn’t respond.

“So, what’s the plan?” Renegade questioned.

“We’re going to break every con out of Belle Reve. You are going to get into the control room and turn the collars off, we are going to lock the guards in the cells. Then we are going to freeze the wall and break through it using the muscles.” Icicle Sr. summed up.

“What about the League?” Renegade said.

“They won’t know until it’s too late.” The man grinned. “Also, if you don’t want any guards getting in the way, kill as many as you can. I’m sure you won’t mind.” The man said and the ice villains laughed.

“Of course not.” Renegade smiled. _I’ll mind, bastard._  

The shrieking bell rang again and they were rushed into their cells. Renegade being lead to isolation.

 **_"I don’t know if you guys heard that, but they’re planning to break everyone out of here. I’m supposed to get to the control room."_ ** Renegade said.

 **_"I heard._ ** Superboy grunted.

 **_"Superboy patched me into his senses, so I heard too...You don’t really plan on killing anyone, right Renegade?"_ ** Miss Martian inquired.

 **_"Only if I have too, but hopefully no guards."_ ** Renegade promised.

 **_"We’re going into rehabilitation."_ ** Superboy informed.

 **_"Be careful. He isn’t the good doctor he claims to be."_ ** Renegade warned.

 **_"Um, okay."_ ** Miss Martian said, unsure of how to react.

Renegade felt the mindlink return to the outer edges of his consciousness. He went into a handstand and did pushups in his handstand position. Then balanced himself on a finger, getting lost in his complex exersices, but lost balance when Aqualad’s voice intruded his head suddenly.

 **_"Shit! Owwww."_ ** Renegade groaned.

 **_"Um...Renegade? Are you alright, my friend?"_ ** Aqualad asked.

 **_"Heads up next time please. I’m fine, just lost balance and landed on my arm weird."_ ** Renegade replied.

 **_"Sorry, Miss Martian told me everything, we are pulling you out."_ ** Aqualad said.

 **_"No! They’ll just try again at a differen-"_ ** Renegade thought was cut off by an alarm going off.

 **_"The break out! It’s happening now!"_ ** Superboy exclaimed.

Renegade’s cell door opened. _Control room._ He sprinted out and dodged every guard in the halls, using his speed to run on the walls propped up the guards and such. He quickly slipped into the control room, but was jerked back, head striking the hard wall, and slung over a shoulder.

 **_"Um, guys, I think I’m getting kidnapped…"_ ** Renegade thought, slowly.

 **_"What?! Where are you?!"_ ** Miss Martian asked quickly.

Renegade was carried into a spacious storage room and roughly thrown onto the ground, he rolled and went into a kneeling position. In front of him stood Hugo Strange, Riddler, Blockbuster, and various of other villains.

 **_"Guys, I’m screwed."_ ** Renegade said, sounding a bit panicked and, if he was honest, he was panicking.

 **_"Renegade, where are you?!"_ ** Superboy exclaimed.

 **_"Guys, I think my cover has been bl-"_ ** Miss Martian cut off, and the mindlink went down.

 _Crap, I’m getting ganged up on and now I have no way to tell them where I am._ He looked around for any weapon and saw a box cutter tucked on a shelf to his right.

“Renegade, the Light wants you out of the way, and well, so do these guys. The only way out is to kill everyone here, which I highly doubt you can, or will for that matter. Farewell.” Strange snickered and turned to leave.

“He’s all yours.” He said to the villains, who whooped at the sentence.

The first one to lunge at him was Blockbuster. Renegade dove to the right and grabbed the box cutter.

“I guess I have to kill you all.” He said quietly, regretting what he was about to do.

 _I have to if I want to live._ He sprinted towards the mass of people and sliced and stabbed at the bodies. They quickly ganged up on him, brutally beating him. He struggled to get up and out, but managed it, driven to do so. He quickly got consumed by the need to survive. He knew he was flipping and dodging and landing hits, but he didn’t comprehend it. He was in a trance, the instinct to survive this driving him. He was vaguely aware of cutting the throat of some thug and stabbing another in the chest, losing his only weapon. _I am a weapon._ He kept flipping and attacking, now knocking people out. He began to snap the necks of thugs and lowly, forgettable villains. He didn’t realize he had defeated them all until he snapped the neck of the last thug standing, he was trying to run from the boy. Renegade stood in the mass of unconscious bodies and corpses. He had some blood splatter on him and there was blood coated on his right hand and some on his left. He also registered a cut on his left side, someone had nicked him with a blade. His body ached from the very beginning of the all out brawl and the exertion on his muscles. He looked around at what he did and back at the doorway, just processing then that his vision was blurry. Aqualad, Red Tornado, Superboy as Tommy, and Miss Martian, now in uniform, stood in the doorway looking at him in horror.

“Renegade...What…” Aqualad couldn’t even finish his sentence before Renegade started crying.

“I-I had to...I had to…They were... going to...I-I had to...” Renegade said it like a mantra to keep him sane as he sobbed.

Miss Martian was crying and Superboy was just staring wide-eyed. Red Tornado stepped forward and grabbed the boy by the shoulders and lead him out. Renegade looked at his blood stained hands and repeating the mantra the whole time. _What did I do? I shouldn’t have done that. I-I’m a monster, a killing machine. I know this! Why did I think any differently?!_ He let the heavy tears fall from his eyes. He was sitting in the bioship and was still looking at his hands and telling himself he had to. He could feel the four heroes staring at him. The bioship landed and Renegade numbly got up and walked out. He looked up and saw the rest of the team and many leaguers looking at him and the blood on his hands.

“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry!” he cried. “I had to, they were going to kill me! I told you, I warned you about them. I told you they'd want to rip me apart. I-I had to.” The boy looked at the heroes and cried, nothing else leaving his mouth, just tears streaming down his face.

Batman walked to him and lead him to the medical wing so he could scrub the blood off, get the blood stained prison jumpsuit off, contacts out, and get his wound checked out by Batman. He numbly did all those things and just sat there, arm raised, as the Dark Knight looked at the long cut. He felt the bandage being put on.

“You can go to your room, if you want.” The man said, gently.

“I want to see J.” The name of his father figure brought new tears to his eyes. “Please.” He pleaded.

Batman looked at him with what looked like understanding.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Batman promised.

Richard sprung forward and hugged the man then let go just as fast, leaving the room. Batman looked at the place the boy used to be, shocked. Renegade was basically sprinting past the other heroes and to his room.

“Renegade, wait!” Canary and Red Arrow yelled after him.

 _Broken arrow._ Dick reminded himself to look into that after his mental breakdown. He was in his room and crying before the woman caught up with him. He went and curled up in his bed. _What has Deathstroke done to me to make me lash out like that?_ _I want my parents. I want J or H or Selina. I want Peanut._ Renegade hugged a pillow and cried himself into a useless sleep.


	15. Intruders and Animals and Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who commented last chapter. I do not own DC Comics of any of their characters. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made. Italics is personal thought, bold italics is comlink or mindlink communication. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

Richard, Kaldur, Connor, and M’gann were watching Wally fix Connor’s bike. Kaldur had been asking some questions aloud to the group, but they didn’t retain to Richard so he ignored them. He got lost in his thoughts about the recent Belle Reve incident. His thoughts broke as he thought he heard heavy footsteps.  _ Deathstroke. _

“Shhhh.” He shushed.

“Yo, I get that I can be annoying, but telling me to-.” Wally was cut off by Richard covering his mouth with his hand. 

He got the message when he saw the assassin glaring at the shadows.

“I think someone’s in th-” He was cut off by a tidal wave. 

Before anyone could react, Richard was in the rafters. The other four were swept away and promptly captured. M’gann and Kaldur trapped in a fire cage and Connor and Wally encased in some kind of rock.  _ Well I’m on my own _ . He didn’t expect to get fire hurled at him and he jumped down and ran, barely avoiding the flames. 

**Recognized, Artemis B-**

“Artemis, get down!” Richard yelled as a fire ball hurled towards her.

**(I’m not going to change anything in the fight, except the ending. So, I’m not going to write the rest of the fight)**

Renegade knew he had to give Artemis a clear shot. The EMP was the only option right now, so he let himself get captured by the water and let himself sink when the water formed a column. He hoped the android would not realize what he was doing and form a water sphere. Once his feet touched the hard ground, he launched himself out of the water and tackled the red water robot to the ground, and punched him hard enough to breach the red metal. He tore out some wires and flipped off the robot as the fire android tried to roast him alive.

“Artemis!” He shouted. 

_ The EMP! Come on! You have the shot!  _ He jumped onto the other android and ripped the left arm off, it was much harder than he thought it was. He had to shift himself onto the right shoulder, and reach around to pry the left arm off in a shower of sparks and wire. The android had raised it’s right hand, grabbed his leg, and slammed him into the ground, then stepped on his chest. The pressure was slowly increasing and he felt his start ribs cracking. He gripped the ankle of the androids leg, trying to force the metal off of his chest.

“Artemis!” He choked out.  

He was losing his energy, black at the edge of his vision.

“Renegade!” Aqualad worried, hearing the crack of his breaking ribs. 

Suddenly, the android fell to the side and Renegade coughed and took in a deep breath in and a shaky one out. 

“Awwwww, that hurt a lot.” He said and rolled over.

He slowly, gently lifted his shirt, and looked at the already forming bruise of the androids foot on his chest. 

“Uh, guys? How are we going to get out?” Kid flash called up, the water still raised.

“Laser.” Renegade said lamely and laid back down.

_ Aqualad and Miss Martian, you idiot!  _ He shot up, immediately regretted it and yelped.

“Miss M? Aqualad?” He called.

“We are fine, Renegade. All I need is water and all she needs is rest.” Aqualad said. 

Renegade held torso for a sense of security.

**Recognized Red Tornado 0-**

“Ah! It’s on!” Artemis yelped as the laser blazed. 

_ Wait, if the laser’s on then that means.  _ Renegade turned to look at the androids, but a column water threw him across the room and into a wall as he turned. He landed on the ground, but rolled off the platform. As he splashed into the water, he struggled to breach the surface. He gasped as he finally did. Red Tornado started taking the air out of their lungs and the team blacked out one by one. Renegade tried to stay above the water, but couldn’t as his air was robbed from him. 

Water forced itself from his lungs, burning his throat and nose. He coughed and gasped.

”-gade. Renegade, breathe, it’s okay.” A voice said, stirring him. 

He remembered what had happened and shot up, forgetting about his injured ribs.

“Ow! Fu-Ahhhhhhhhh, damn that hurt.” He complained and looked at Batman.

“Where are the Reds?” He questioned.

“I don’t know.” The man responded.  _ Great. _

“I’m going to go to the med. wing and patch myself up.” He stated and slowly got up. 

He walked and shuffled to the medical wing, carefully took his shirt off, and gently wrapped his torso. He walked back towards the hangar and heard shouting as he approached.  _ Great.  _ He walked into the room, and the room went silent.  _ That’s not good.  _ The next thing Renegade knew, Superboy was in his face and shouting at him, holding him in place by the collar of his uniform.

“YOU, YOU’RE THE TRAITOR!” He accused.

“WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WAIT! I am not a traitor. I am many things, but not a traitor.” Renegade defended.

“You are an assassin.” Kid Flash said coldly.

“What did I just say? Do you spoiled brats even know who my Master is?” Renegade said, pulling away from Superboy. 

They nodded.

“Then give me a good reason why I would be the traitor.” He stated, winning the argument. 

“Stop. Fighting. Let him go.” Batman growled and Superboy quickly let him go. 

The man gave them their mission and chaperon, but Renegade didn’t listen and thought about who the traitor could possibly be.  _ Could be Artemis, given her background and who her family is. Might be Superboy, he is a Cadmus project. Could it Miss Mar- _

“Renegade, let’s go.” Aqualad ordered, calmly, and Renegade snapped out of his thoughts and followed the atlantean to the bioship. The flight was filled with tense, angry silence, making it very uncomfortable. They landed and got out onto a jungle island. Aqualad tried to give orders, but the team ignored him and split up, leaving him and Renegade alone with Shazam.

“Well, guess it’s just us then.” Aqualad said.

“Listen, dude, I’m not mad if that helps, but I am not the traitor. You can trust me on that.” Renegade cleared.

“I never suspected you. I was lead to suspect Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis.” Aqualad sighed.

“You said lead.” Renegade stated.

“I got the intel from Sportsmaster, I don’t trust it, but he could’ve been telling the truth.” Aqualad said.

“Isn’t Sportsmaster a villain?” Captain Marvel said.

“You had to consider the intel, I get it. You don’t have to justify yourself to me.” Renegade said. They walked around before Miss Martian contacted them and told them of the crocodiles. 

**_“Everyone-”_ ** Aqualad tried.

**_“Great, Aqualad’s voice in my head, sooo missed that.”_ ** Kid Flash sassed.

**_“Why are we taking orders from him? He doesn’t deserve to be the leader of this team.”_ ** Artemis commented.

**_“Listen up brats! Quit acting like petulant children and start acting like the heroes you so desperately wish to be! Heroes that set aside stupid little grudges to do what they need to do in order to stop people like me and my Master! So, grow the fuck up!”_ ** Renegade mentally yelled.

Silence settled over the mindlink. 

**_“...Thank you, Renegade. Now first task is to remove the collars. They are controlling these animals and making them hostile, get those collars off, the animals return to their normal selves, and we can save Shazam.”_ ** Aqualad ordered.

To Renegade’s surprise, they did, and Aqualad remained team leader.

“A fear simulator?” Renegade questioned Batman, eyebrow raised.

“Basically, yes. This is to see if you are capable of facing your fears. Scarecrow has been active in areas outside of Gotham.” Batman said. “We will be able to see what you see and hear what you hear from this screen, whether the others watch is up to them. Canary and I, however, will be watching.” He explained.

“I’m first.” Renegade said. “Let me get this over with.” 

Renegade sat in the chair and laid back, letting Manhunter place the nodes on his temple. He then put Richard into his own subconsciousness. He started off surrounded by complete, utter  darkness.  _ Um, okay… _ He looked around and then saw a mirror. He walked towards it, and finally noticed his reflection. Richard knew he looked at his reflected self wide-eyed. His reflection had his katana, and behind him were bloodied, cut up bodies, hundreds of bodies. His uniform wasn’t black anymore, it was deep red, stained from the blood of his victims. His mask was down, and blood was splattered across his face. His reflection was smiling evilly, and Deathstroke was standing behind him with his hand on his shoulder, proud. Renegade stepped back. The reflection didn’t move with him.

“Oh come now. This is you. Who you really are. A monster, a murderer, an abomination, but you love being one.” The reflection drawled.

“No..No!” Renegade said. 

The reflection frowned, and the ground fell from underneath his feet. He crashed onto the colorful floor of a circus. Music was playing. 

“The Flying Graysons finale Ladies and Gents!” Haley shouted to the excited crowd. 

Renegade looked up and saw his parents and himself on the high platforms. He also saw Tony Zucco rushing out of the tent. Then he heard the ropes snap. 

“MAMI! TATI! NO!” He heard his younger self scream. 

He watched for a second time as his parents fell and their bodies break as they hit the ground. His younger self had climbed down from the platform and was shaking their bloody bodies, sobbing.

“ Nu! Nu mă părăsi! Mami ! Tati ! Vă rog!” (No! Don’t leave me! Mommy! Daddy! Please!)

He yelled highly in Romani. His younger self cried and was pulled away from the bodies by Ringmaster Haley. As he was pulled away, he screamed for his parents to wake up. Renegade looked away, he couldn’t watch anymore. He felt the scene change and shift around him. Turning into the grey walls of the juvenile detention center.

“Circus freak!” Some boy yelled at him. 

“I’m not a circus freak” He spat back with ferocity, making the other boy back off.

“You take care of yourself well. You’ll do just fine, Apprentice.” Deathstroke said from behind him. 

An armoured hand covered his mouth and pulled him into the dark. 

“You’re a killer.” Slade whispered to him at the top of a very tall building. 

In front of him was the team, hanging on the ledge. On the floor next to him, tied up, were Selina, Joker, and Harley. 

“Yes, I am.” He smirked and kicked Superboy off, then Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash, and lastly Miss Martian. 

Then he drew his katana and stabbed each family-figure in the heart, watching them die, the light of life fading from their eyes. He felt himself get pushed forward and go into a free fall. He turned at looked at who pushed him. Joker. He outstretched a hand. 

“J!” He screamed and fell into another darkness. 

This time, he stood in between the dead bodies of his parents. Their bloody bodies twitching to life and crawling towards him.

“You’re not our son.” His mother said. 

“You’re a monster.” He father stated. 

The cold hand of his mother wrapped around his ankle, and she pulled herself up the boy’s body. His father sunk his nails into the flesh of his thigh. 

“You don’t deserve to live.” They both said at the same time, dragging him to the floor. 

More cold arms dragged him down into more darkness and then he snapped his eyes open and gasped. He didn’t know he was crying until he wiped his eyes. He let out a shaky breath. He looked up and saw Batman, Canary, and the team looking at him. 

“Te urasc.” (I hate you) Renegade snarled at Batman. 

He wasn’t even sure he believed it. He got up and sulked to his room. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and allowed himself to cry as he curled up in bed.

_ I hate Batman. He knows no boundaries! But I did volunteer.  _ Despite this logic, he thought of all the reasons he hated the Justice League as he fell asleep.


	16. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks to those who commented last chapter. Italics is personal thought, bold italics is comlink or mindlink communication. I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

**** Renegade was sitting, curled up on the beach, in blue and red swimming trunks and a long sleeved black shirt. He was hot, really hot and sweaty, but he didn’t want to show the team his many scars. The only reason they were even out here was to lift his mood from the fear simulation and the Belle Reve incident, and the beach trip wasn’t working. At all. Richard stayed on the dry sand observing the team. M’gann was wearing a yellow bikini top and yellow swim shorts, Richard noticed Connor stare from time to time.  _ Please don’t try anything.  _ Kaldur and Conner were in swimming trunks. Connors were black and white and Kaldur’s were fully blue. Wally was in summer school, and Artemis was with Green Arrow doing Arrow things.  _ I hate it here _ .

“Come on, Renegade, get in the water! You have to be hot.” M’gann tried.

“No thanks, Miss M. I’m fine here.” Dick responded, tugging at the inhibitor collar they had replaced. 

_ Did they forget my name or something?  _

“My friend, the water is very cool.” Kaldur pushed.

“Guys, I’m fine right he-” Richard was cut off by Miss Martian lifting him with her powers and dropping him into the water. He jetted up from the soggy sand and glared at her. She smiled and splashed him.  _ She meant no harm, don’t hurt her.  _

“Ohhhh it’s so on.” Dick forced and hesitantly pried his wet shirt off and onto the spot where he once sat. 

The four were splashing each other and Kaldur kept disappearing and reappearing out of nowhere.  _ Which isn’t fair.  _

“I’m starving.” Connor stated.

“We can cook some hotdogs!” M’gann reminded. 

Richard sat in the cool water for a minute, relaxing while floating at the surface, just feeling it’s light pull and push. He then stood and waded out of the water and onto the beach. Looking around for a towel, he felt someone looking at him. He turned to look at the other three and saw that they were staring at him. Kaldur had a look of pity. M’gann a look of sorrow and horror. Connor of anger, sorrow, and pity.  _Why are they... Oh, oh shit._

“Renegade, those scars…” Kaldur trailed. 

Richard glared at him before looking away and snatching a towel from Miss M's bag, quickly drying himself off. He knew of his scars. Hell, there was barely any unscarred tissue on his chest, jagged white marks covered his skin. Some were harsh burns, others just deep cuts, and two S’s on him. One above his heart, burned into his skin. The other was on his back, also burned in hard enough so it stood out among the many scars.

“There’s a reason why I wear long sleeves and pants all the time.” He murmured quietly.

“Why...do you have them?” Connor questioned, seeming puzzled by the reason behind the scars. “You’re strong, you can fight…” 

“Yeah, well, I’m not stronger then Slade. He’s a highly trained, ruthless mercenary and, as much as people forget, I’m almost thirteen. There’s no way I could’ve fought that...man. And, I deserve these. They’re punishments and reminders to follow orders and stay in line. They’re reminders of failures and of missions.” Richard explained solemnly.

“No one deserves this.” M’gann argued. 

Richard had slipped his sun dried shirt on and turned towards her, face cold and emotionless.

“Are you sure about that? I’m a murderer, a monster. I killed over fifty people on the Belle Reve mission and so many more before coming here. Men and women, parents and children, some I enjoyed killing. I thought they deserved to die at my hand for what they were, what they were ungrateful for. Things I would go through a worse hell to get back." A beat of silence broke his rant. "I did deserve these. I’m going back inside. Don’t follow me.” Dick growled, leaving no room for discussion. 

He was pissed. The team had forced him into something he didn’t want to do, and Batman had told him he couldn’t see Joker or Harley.  _ Why are those guys focusing on me?! Kaldur has something on his mind as well. I know that for a fact.  _ He stomped into the mission room and stalked to the holo-computers.  _ Work it out, Dick. Cadmus. Look into Cadmus. Focus on something. Calm down. _  Richard cleared his head of any personal thoughts and focused on hacking into Cadmus. He sighed when he finally broke through the security and saw the Cadmus records and data.  _ Anything of Red Arrow, Roy Harper, or Broken Arrow.  _ He began scanning for those keywords. He jumped when Batman placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“What?” He snarled, not in the mood.

“Why are you looking into Cadmus? And why are you in swimming trunks and a long sleeved shirt?” Batman questioned.

“I remembered something about the place, and I was at the beach with the team.” Richard answered.

“Why aren’t you there now?” Batman asked.

“Because I got pissed off.” Dick answered and turned back to his work.

“What did they say?” Batman continued.  _ Just shut up! _

“They commented on my scars.” He gritted out.

“Scars?” Batman said an unspoken 'show me' attached to the question. 

Dick sighed and glared at the man.  _ Really?   _ Batman returned the glare.  _ Yes, really.  _ Dick sighed, again, and took his shirt off. Batman actually looked surprised.

“What?” Dick snarled.

“You have much more scars than I thought you would.” Batman said, truthfully. 

“Slade enjoys punishments.” Dick said and pulled his shirt back on, returning to his work. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll get back to work.” Dick said, typing in the word ‘Arrow’ as a keyword to search for. 

Batman activated the screen next to him and synced the screens together so they saw the same thing.

“Arrow?”

“...I remembered the phrase Broken Arrow in the target file when I was sent to kill a scientist who worked for Cadmus. Broken Arrow was in their file under current projects, but I don’t know what it was for. I also think there was something about the Sun.” Richard explained. 

Batman nodded and searched for 'Sun' while Dick scanned for 'Arrow'. Green Arrow, Canary, Artemis, Martian Manhunter, and Superman watched as Batman and Renegade worked together, exchanging words and looks from time to time. 

“They work well together.” Manhunter said.

“Better than us with Batman.” Superman agreed.

“Renegade seems to work well with everyone.” Artemis informed.

“Found nothing!” Renegade exclaimed as Batman said “Nothing.” They looked at each other. 

Green Arrow laughed and the two glared at him. He quickly stopped laughing only for the snickering of Canary to be heard. The two sighed and looked at each other again.

“I found nothing, at all.” Richard growled.

“Same results. Are you sure it was Broken Arrow and something about the Sun?” Batman questioned.

“Yes, I do not make mistakes when it comes to targets. Mistakes leave witnesses and witnesses are problematic.” Richard snarled, then sighed.  _ Calm down, don’t lose it, people get hurt when you lose it.  _

“I’m going to bed, I’m tired and this is useless.” Richard said and shut down his screen. 

He stormed out of the room, leaving the heroes behind. He got to his room and took a long, hot shower, trying to wash the day's stress and anger away.  _ Wash off the day, then lie down and close your eyes. Listen to the silence. Relish in it.  _ He stepped out, dried, and changed into loose fitting sweatpants and kept his torso bare, then laid down and did what he told himself to do.

* * *

 

Renegade was thrown into a wall by Clay Face. He should’ve been performing perfectly fine, he had his weapons and uniform on, everything was normal. Except, it wasn’t. He was clumsily moving around. He wouldn’t throw any shuriken or knifes or draw his sword. He didn’t trust himself with them. He ducked as a clay hammer swooped towards him. He dodged, but Miss Martian didn’t, leaving only himself and Aqualad left standing. Aqualad was doing better than him, but wasn’t on top of his game. Renegade was too busy watching Aqualad that he didn’t notice the clay hand coming towards him. He was grabbed and pulled towards the body of clay.  _ He’s going to suffocate me! Think! What hurts him?...Think, damn it!...Electricity!  _

“Aqualad! Collar! Highest shock! You’re powers.” Renegade summed up before he was surrounded by clay. 

It took a few seconds before he felt the collar come to life. The shock was immense, and it burned.  _ Please work!   _ He then felt additional shocks from the outside coming in and then that shock was boosted. Renegade knew he was crying out, clay was filling his mouth and throat. The shocks finally stopped, and the clay receded and dropped him. He fell into a panting heap at someone's feet. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Renegade, are you alright?” A gruff voice questioned.  _ Batman?  _

“I was shocked at an extremely high voltage. I’m fine.” He sarcassed. 

“Step away from our bird, Batman.” A voice purred. 

Renegade looked towards the voice and saw Catwoman, Harley, and Joker standing there. They were glaring at the Bat.  _ They’re pissed.  _ Joker pulled a gun and Harley had her mallet. Catwoman had an unconscious Kid Flash in her grasp, ready to slice into his neck if needed. Batman backed away as Renegade forced himself to his knees, and slowly stood. He felt Joker help him stand and pulled him back and out of the warehouse they were previously fighting in. 

“Finally found you.” Harley said as they ran away from the warehouse. 

Selina following behind them. 

“Glad you did, can you get this damn collar off me before they get the bright idea to shock me again?” Renegade responded.

“Sure can, kiddo.” Joker laughed and entered an abandoned building, motioning for Renegade to sit down on one of the many crates that littered the floor. 

Renegade sat and Joker rolled out a pallet of tools. He began to saw at the collar, he was about halfway through when the collar came to life, a warning to stop cutting.

“Oh, got a live one!” Joker laughed and continued. 

The collar didn’t do anything else and was off in fifteen minutes. Joker took it and went out to the door.

“ANY KINKY BASTARD NEED A COLLAR?” He laughed.

At least fifteen people showed up.  _Ah, Gotham_.

“Gotham always brings a smile to my face.” Joker manically laughed, throwing the collar into the small crowd. 

Renegade tackled the man into a hug.

“Thanks for getting me.” He said. 

Harley and Selina joined in. 

“How sweet, but we had a deal.” A voice came from the shadows. 

The voice made Renegade widen his eyes in fear.  _ Deathstroke. No.  _ Joker looked at him with a sorrowful expression. Renegade jerked back from the three.

“No, you…” Renegade couldn’t believe his family had betrayed him in such a manner. 

“Sorry, kiddo, but we had too. We didn't have the resources or information to find you.” Joker looked at him.

“Little Bird, we are sorry.” Selina reinforced. 

Renegade glared at them, pushed against Joker's chest, and backed away. Betrayal ripped a hole in his heart where they once were. Tears were welling in his eyes.

“I’m not your Little Bird or Kiddo, and you aren’t my family, not anymore. ” He snarled. 

Deathstroke came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He leaned down to Richard's ear.

“But I am, I’ve always been here.” Deathstroke murmured and lead Renegade out of the building and towards the Gotham base. 

They climbed down the repaired hatch and Renegade felt the familiarity of the place. 

“I see the collar burned your skin.” Deathstroke said as he took off his mask. “Mask.” Renegade pulled his mask down at the order, falling back into listening to his Master. 

_ Here is best. Here you can lose control and won’t be looked at like monster.  _ He looked at Slade. ‘ _ Cause you’re with one. _

“Rest. I’m sure you’re tired from the fight with Clayface.” Deathstroke said, testing his power over the boy. 

Richard looked at him. _He's right. Slade has always been there. Maybe in some fucked up way he cares. ..._ _ He’s family.  _

“ Yes, Master.” He said numbly and went to his room and laid down on the uncomfortable bed. 

He felt at the burned skin of his neck.  _This is what the League did, what Batman did. It's better with Slade. He won't throw me aside._ Tears fell onto the pillow.

* * *

 

Richard woke and walked into the main room of the base, Slade was working at the computer.

“Master?” He spoke. Slade turned.

“Yes, Apprentice?” He replied.

“I...I want to go on a mission. With you.” Richard answered. 

Deathstroke smiled.  _It's better to dive right back into normalcy._  

“Know anything about the Injustice League?” 


	17. Personality Split

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, italics is personal thought, bold italics is comlink or mindlink communication. Richard's thoughts get a little confusing, I'm not sure how to write it yet, but I'm working on it. Please be patient and excuse any mistakes I may have made. I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

**Deathstroke’s POV**

Deathstroke wasn’t sure if Renegade was loyal, fully loyal. He knew that the boy could act and easily fool someone.  _ He might be tricking me now.  _ He was currently watching his apprentice hack into the League's systems and find information on the Leaguers, information Richard hadn't already deducted. What all their weaknesses were and who they really were, if they had family. With the newest assignment, heroes were bound to show up, they were to help protect the Injustice League’s weapon. Deathstroke had a feeling Renegade already knew who the entire league was, but wasn’t telling.  _ Psimon will be here soon.  _ He wanted the psychic to turn all those feelings of liking and trust into anger and hate.  _ A ball of hate is what he will become.  _ Just then a small, quick knock sounded from the hatch.  _ Psimon.  _ Renegade went to stand, Deathstroke rested a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back into the chair.

“I’m expecting someone.” Deathstroke said and left the boy to his codes and research. 

He could tell Renegade was set on edge by that comment. It wasn't often Slade expected others, and Wintergreen would always just open the hatch and climb in. Deathstroke walked to the hatch and allowed Psimon in.

“The boy?” The man asked.

“This way.” Deathstroke smirked. 

He lead Psimon to the main room, where Renegade was working.

Renegade looked up. “Who’s this?” He questioned.

“Psimon, he’s going to make sure the League didn’t do anything to your mind. The martians are strong, clever, and can cause certain things to happen.” Deathstroke lied.

“..Ok.” Renegade hesitated.  _ Why does he hesitate?  _

“Stand and follow.” Deathstroke ordered the boy.

“Master...the League files, I haven’t finished.” Renegade said.

“It’s fine. Leave it for now.” Deathstroke said. 

Renegade nodded and stood, then followed the man and psychic. Deathstroke shoved him in front of him and pushed him into the punishment room. Then he picked up the boy and dropped him into a chair in the middle of the room and strapped him to it. The boy started to panic.

“M-Master? What’s going on?” Renegade fearfully asked, not liking the way Psimon was smiling. 

“What is my job?” Psimon asked.

“Turn all positive feelings toward the League into hate and anger, then make sure that hate spikes when he sees any hero or thinks about any hero.” He ordered. 

“W-Wait, Master! Please! This is entirely unnecessary!” Renegade pleaded.

“Shall I make it painless?” Psimon questioned.

**Renegade’s POV**

“...No. As painful as possible. Punishment for staying with the League for so long.” Deathstroke smirked.

“Master, please!” Renegade exclaimed. 

_ No. He’s going to make me hate them! I actually thought of them a kind of friends! Even Kid Flash, even though he stayed away from me cause Artemis stayed away.  _ Psimon stepped towards the strapped form. Renegade struggled and pulled at his bonds.

“Psimon says stop struggling and open your mind.” Psimon grinned. 

Renegade stopped struggling, but closed his eyes. He heard Psimon sigh, frustrated.

“Psimon says open your eyes.” Psimon said a little annoyed. 

Renegade eyes snapped open and stayed open, except the occasional blink. Psimon’s black orbs stared into his crystal blue ones and invaded his mind. It hurt. A lot. It wasn’t like M’gann’s soft, kind, asking presence. Psimon’s made Richard scream. It was like a spear cutting through his mind and rampaging within it, changing things that shouldn’t be changed, forcing Richard to look at the heroes much differently. They were friends and could be trusted.  _ No they couldn't. They just wanted the information you had. They never trusted you, they betrayed you. They all looked at you like you were a monster. _

“No, they did-” Renegade was cut off by a surge of pain that caused him to cry out. 

_ YES! THEY DID! You know that! They just wanted the information a monster,  murderer had. They wanted Deathstroke, and you had the info to give him to them. He’s your family, and they almost made you betray him!   _ The pain stopped and Renegade let his head fall forward, hiding his tearing eyes.

“Finished?” Deathstroke asked.

“Yes.” Psimon answered.

“Renegade, if we see any heroes-” Deathstroke was cut off by a growl from Renegade at the mention of the heroes. 

Deathstroke looked a Psimon.

“You said any mention of the heroes, I did just that.” Psimon grinned. 

Deathstroke wasn’t as pleased with that, but thought it was better than failing. 

“I-I hate the heroes!” Renegade snarled and looked at the two men with an angry expression. 

_ No! I don’t! Yes, I do. What am I saying?!   _ Deathstroke unstrapped him and allowed him to leave. Renegade walked back into the main room and angrily worked on the files.

* * *

 

“Apprentice, stop glaring at the Joker.” Deathstroke ordered as Renegade gave Joker a glare that closely resembled Batman’s batglare. 

Renegade huffed and continued sharpening his katana and double checked all his weapons.  _ Not my fault I hate the man you gave me to you. SLADE IS FAMILY!  _ Renegade huffed again. His brain had a second voice in it now. One that would correct him every time he thought something 'wrong'. It was annoying to be corrected by another you, a constant contradiction. 

“When is the action getting here? Joker’s been playing around for a few hours now and I’m bored.” Renegade gritted out. 

_ I can’t wait to kill those stuck up bastards. They aren’t stuck up bastards, they’re nice, kind people. NO. They. Are. Not. They just wanted information!  _ There it was again and this time Renegade tried to argue, but was quickly shot down. He couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe his other was right. 

“Intruders!” Wotan said and went outside with everyone, but Joker. 

_Great._ _Look we agree on something R. Why did me call me R? Well, you gave me the name Other even though I’m you. True, but R? What? You want me to say Richard after every sentence. Well no. Then it’s settled. You’re R and I’m Other._ Renegade sighed.  _This is getting confusing. Yeah, I agree._

“Are we going?” He asked impatiently.

“No, let’s let them take care of the others." Deathstroke responded, checking all his weapons and ammo. 

Renegade huffed for the fifth time that hour and triple checked his weapons.  They sat there for around an hour before the sounds of battle had calmed. Joker had joined so it went a little crazy. Renegade could tell Joker’s more violent personality had taken over since Renegade said he wasn’t family anymore.

“Let’s go” Deathstroke ordered and placed his mask on.

“Finally.” Renegade stood, pulled up his mask, and followed Deathstroke out.

Master and apprentice walked out of the dome, side by side. They were met with the Mini Justice League and tied up villains, some knocked out. 

“Renegade!” Miss Martian exclaimed, then noticed Deathstroke. 

“No...You...You betrayed us? Why?!” The more the Martian talked the more Renegade’s anger boiled and Deathstroke grinned. 

“Shut. Up.” Renegade said through clenched teeth as he drew his katana. 

The sidekicks stepped back. 

“My friend, ple-” Aqualad was cut off by Renegade surging forward and attacking. 

Aqualad dodged at the last second, getting a scratched on the side of his face.  _ No! YES!  _

“I am not your friend.” Renegade snarled. 

Deathstroke drew his sword. Both swordsmen lunged forward and the fight was on. Superboy attacked  Deathstroke, who easily took him down with kryptonite. Renegade was going sword to swords with Aqualad. They each blocked the other’s strikes. Renegade had the Atlanteans swords blocked with his. Renegade smiled, though Aqualad couldn’t see it, and kicked the atlantean back and onto the ground. Renegade went to stabbed the teens heart, but was stopped by an exploding arrow. He was thrown back into a tree. Renegade stood and saw Artemis. Deathstroke was fighting Miss Martian and Kid Flash. 

“That wasn’t very smart, Artemis. Aqualad was caught in the blast.” Renegade gestured to the passed out atlantean. 

Artemis looked at Aqualad and gasped. Renegade took this opportunity to attack the archer. He quickly cut her bow string and hit her temple with the hilt of his katana. Deathstroke was watching, Kid Flash and Miss Martian on the ground behind him. Artemis fell to the ground, unconscious. Renegade was about to kill Artemis when the giant, center plant blew up. The explosion was unexpected and the shock wave from it made the two mercenary brace against it. 

“The League's here.” Deathstroke hissed as he saw Batman.

“You blew up the plant.” Deathstroke stated as the rest of the League joined the black-clad hero. 

Renegade’s anger boiled even more, so close to boiling over. 

“You made him a killer.” Batman retorted. 

Renegade anger and hate became a full on volcano. He surged forward and kicked Batman in the face. Batman shoved him back. Renegade and Deathstroke growled loudly. Deathstroke went for Superman. Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman went to the fallen proteges. 

“We can help you. Save you.” Batman said to Renegade. 

Renegade took out his gun as aimed it at Batman’s head.

“Really? I prayed that one of you, any of you would come and save me two years ago. None of you came, and some of you were so close, you just had to look a little closer. All of you just let people like me down.” Renegade snarled and pulled the trigger. 

Batman dove to the side. The bullet grazed Batman near the eye. 

“Richard, if we knew, we would’ve come right away. You know that.” Batman said, ignoring the graze. 

“He’s right, Richard. As much as Batman won’t admit it he, and I, care about you.” Canary said from behind him. 

“Liar.” Renegade said and attacked the woman. “You’re a liar, Dinah.” 

Canary used her cry and Renegade was sent back, holding his ears. Something in his head unclicked. He felt a surge of relief at seeing the heroes well. The fueling anger disappearing. They seemed to notice too. 

“What did he do to you?” Canary questioned.

“Renegade, let’s go!” Deathstroke ordered. 

Renegade did as told and followed Deathstroke. They revved up their motorcycles and sped away. Renegade heard something behind him and saw Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Wonder Woman, and Batman. Batman was on his motorcycle following closely.  _ Where the hell did he get that? He’s Batman, Other.  _

“What do we do?” Renegade yelled over the wind as they headed for the nearest city.

“Lose them, meet up at the Star base.” Deathstroke ordered. 

Renegade nodded and took a sharp right. Batman and Wonder Woman were the only ones able to take the sharp turn. Renegade looked at the heroes.  _ More sharp turns and Wonder Woman could be lost. How are you going to lose Batman, R? Good question. Any ideas? You could make him crash or put someone in danger. Batman is bound to help them.  _ Renegade took several turns. He heard a crash and looked behind him. Wonder Woman had hit her shoulder on the corner of a building. Renegade slowed a little and rode beside Batman’s bike.

“Wonder Woman couldn’t keep up? We’re only going 90 miles.” Renegade teased. Batman glared. 

“He’s not feeling up to talking, Other, how boring.” Renegade said out loud. 

“Other?” Batman asked.  _ Other! Why didn’t you tell me I said that out loud?! I thought you knew you did?! Well now I sound insane!  _

Renegade gulped and sped forward. 

“Renegade! We can help you! I can help you, the League doesn’t have to get involved!” Batman yelled. 

_ Don’t trust him! Other, maybe he can help… You. Don’t. Need. Anything. From. Them. R. Other...You need to work on your temper.  _ Renegade sped up and went towards a park in the distance. Batman followed. 

“Renegade! Don’t!” Batman yelled, getting what Renegade was about to do. 

Renegade increased his speed and narrowly made it between two cars, Batman went around. He was farther back than before.  _ Almost. _ Renegade was going almost 100 miles per hour towards the packed park. He zoomed through the crowd, nearly hitting a lot of people. Batman couldn’t risk lives like that and stopped at the edge of the large park. Renegade was in the clear, stopped, and looked behind him. Batman glared, looked down, and turned around. Renegade grinned and sped towards Star City.  _ Time to meet Slade.   _ Renegade took three hours getting to the Star City base, this one was above ground. He rolled into the warehouse and cut the engine. He climbed off his bike and walked towards his unmasked Master. 

“I see you lost Batman and Wonder Woman.” Slade said, not looking up from his screen. 

“Yeah, what are you doing?” Richard questioned, pulling down his mask. 

“Arguing with Queen Bee.” Slade said. 

“Over…” Richard trailed.

“She wants us to protect some alien sphere and her experiments. She’s worried the League will interfere and Psimon and her soldiers won’t be able to protect it.” Slade responded.

“Why don’t we, I mean she is a queen. Queen’s have money and power. Having a queen owe you something could be useful.” Richard reasoned. 

Slade seemed to take this into consideration and pondered over it.

“Very true. Why do you want to do this?” Slade interrogated. 

“I’m bored.” Richard responded.

“Well I have another mission for you, an assassination.” Slade grinned.  _ R! An assassination! Finally! Other, no.  _

“Luthor wants a reporter named Lois Lane gone. He said this woman is getting to close. Send a message to stay away.” Slade said. “Now.” 

“No time to plan?” Richard questioned. 

“No, go to Metropolis and kill her, I don’t care how, just get it done. I’ve got business to settle with Bee. I want you back here before 10.” Slade said, dismissing Richard.

“Can I take a mini jet?” Richard asked. 

He loved piloting the extremely small, compact aircraft. It was just big enough to for one pilot to be comfortable, two people wouldn't fit. 

“I supposed.” Slade sighed.

Renegade smiled, grabbed his sniper rifle, pulled up his mask, and dashed into the garage. He climbed into the small black jet with orange fins. He fired it up and flew out of the base. He soared up into the sky and headed towards Metropolis. It was a forty minute flight and he landed on a high, empty office building across from the Daily Planet. He climbed out and looked at the file he had on the woman and her calendar for the day. She was supposed to be in a business meeting for the Daily Planet.  _ Let’s scan the Daily Planet building. I already thought of that Other.  _ Renegade set up his rifle and looked through the scope, scanning the building. He saw the reporter sitting next to a man with glasses and a curl.  _ Sorry, guy, you’re white shirt’s about to be red.  _ Renegade lined up his shot and steadied himself.  _ Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Aim for the heart. Exhale. Finger on trigger. Inhale. Pull.  _ The rifle pushed against his shoulder as the bullet shot from the barrel. The woman stood up, just in time.  _ Aw crap. _ The bullet tore through her stomach.  _ Hit her liver, probably, and her stomach.  _ The woman fell, the man caught her and noticed the bullet wound. He applied pressure and tried to stop her bleeding. Chaos had joined their party. The man with the curl and glasses looked out the window and straight at him, wide-eyed.  _ Great. A witness.  _ Renegade packed up his rifle and darted back to his jet, sirens were closing in, getting closer. He started the engine and took off, back towards the base.  _ What am I going to tell Slade?! I failed? He’s going to beat me senseless. R, calm down. It’s your first kill since coming back. He might understand. Understand?! Other, he doesn’t understand! He doesn’t know how!   _ Renegade slowly landed and got out. He walked over to his Master and pulled down his mask.

“Master, I...I shot her through the stomach…” Renegade said. 

“The stomach? Why?” Slade said, still looking at his screen. 

“She stood up, but I think I hit her liver.” Renegade informed. 

Slade slapped him and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. 

“Don’t miss next time.” Slade hissed. “You’re dismissed.” Slade said. 

Renegade stood and went to his room.  _ You aren’t going to fight?! You coward! Other! Are you crazy!? If I fought Deathstroke, I would be defeated and punished for weeks. Well he shouldn’t treat you like that. Shouldn’t but does. What happened to him being family? R...I didn’t know that he hit you… Welcome to my life, it’s hell.  _ Renegade laid down and tried to sleep. Other had gone silent. Richard thought of what would’ve happened if he went with Batman when the man had said he and only himself could help, that the League wouldn’t get involved.  _ Would he have helped me?  _ He thought of what Dinah said.  _ Maybe, they actually care. R, don’t get your hopes up. You’re already in a fragile mindset after Joker, Harley, and Catwoman betrayed you. I’ll have to take the reins if you break. I know, Other. ...You can dream though. Good night, Richard. _ Richard closed his eyes and fell asleep with an unsettling rock in his stomach at having two voices in his mind.


	18. Other's Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks to those who commented. I do apologize if the two thoughts get a bit confusing. I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. Italics is personal thought, bold italics is mindlink or comlink communication. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Renegade was so hot. He was in his black uniform and mask in a desert. He was standing outside of a canvas tent. Inside was the experiment and technology Bee wanted to protect. Deathstroke was having a meeting with the Light. They were supposed to settle their...misunderstanding. Renegade wiped off the sweat on his forehead. The soldiers beside him flinched.  _ Ha! They’re scared, Other. Well yes, Other, I have quite the reputation and I might be a crazy boy with multiple personalities. Hey, I’m you. Just different.  Yeah, okay, Other.  _ Renegade went inside the tent and got some water. He noticed a rift in the air and stared at it. The rift moved a little, then he felt a soft, asking presence.  _ Miss Martian?  _ Renegade was about to let her in, but his defenses went up.  _ Other, what are you doing?! Richard, really! She’s a hero! She’s also a friend! We can trust her! ...Fine, but if this hurts you in the long run it’s your fault.  _ Renegade let his defenses down and let her in.

**_"Renegade...What are you doing here? "_ ** Miss Martian asked.

**_"I could ask you the same."_ ** Renegade sassed.

**_"Are you okay?"_ ** Miss Martian questioned.

**_"No, he’s mentally unstable."_ ** Other cut in.

**_"Who is that?"_ ** Miss Martian asked. 

**_"No one."_ ** Renegade replied quickly.

**_"Really, I'm no one?"_ ** Other commented.

_ Other! Don’t make this worse. _

**_"I’m here protecting this experiment. So, make this easy and just leave."_ ** Renegade said.

**_"What do we have here?"_ ** Psimon cut in.

**_"Psimon!"_ ** Miss Martian exclaimed.

**_"Psimon says, forget."_ ** Psimon ordered.

At the command, Renegade stumbled out of the tent and held his head, he heard a couple of other people groaning and more shuffling, besides his own. He was on top of a sand dune when he collapsed. He confusingly looked around as he came to a couple hours later and noticed that he was in a desert. _Desert? Why am I in a desert? How should I know? Well yeah, but…_ _Did I just talk to myself...Who are you?! Why are you in my head?! I’m you, come on R, you remember me. You know, I’m you just different. And I don’t have a body. If I knew you, why would I ask who you are?! Did Psimon’s command have such an affect on you, but not me? That’s no fair! I want to have some fun too! Am I crazy? No, just extremely mentally unstable._ Renegade sighed and heard a rumbling in the distance. He saw some tanks, army trucks with soldiers on them. _Bialyan uniforms? What are Bialyans doing in...Where am I? Bialya, you’re in Bialya with Master protecting something from heroes. ...I don’t remember that..._ Richard suddenly didn’t have control over his own body anymore and his body jumped from behind the dune and attacked the soldiers. His katana slicing through their flesh easily.

“Ohhhh, I never realized how much power your body had!" He said.

_ What’s going on?! What did you do?! _

“You are out of commision with your amnesia,” Other twirled the katana, “so I’m taking control for a while.” Other smirked, talking to nobody.

_ You can’t do that! This is my body!  _ Richard didn’t like the feeling of just watching and being an observer with an opinion. He couldn’t even feel his body. 

“Not anymore.” Other laughed and walked away from the bloody mess of people. 

“I wonder if those heroes are around here somewhere, maybe I can kill them, unlike you, and make Slade proud.” Other smirked.

_ Other, don’t! Please! Slade will be proud for seconds then he will be angry that the League is hounding us!  _

“I hear a bug, annoying me.” Other said.

_ You’re insane! _

“I'm you.” Other laughed and continued towards a tent off in the distance.

_ Miss Martian seemed to have come from the North, R, so let’s go after-   _ A black streak raced across the sand. 

“Help! Help me!” Other cried, getting the attention of of the streak, it skidded and bolted towards him. 

Kid Flash slid to a stop and noticed the uniform and bloody bodies. His eyes widened in fear.

“Renegade, I know things are confusing right now, but you know me. Remember? KF?” Kid Flash stepped back a few steps.

“Richard isn’t present at the moment. He has a mild case of amnesia and, well, I couldn’t help but take over. I’ve been kept in the dark ever since I was created.” Other grinned at Kid Flash’s surprised, confused expression.

“Don’t worry though, I’m killing you, not dear Richard.”Other laughed and lunged at the camouflaged boy, katana ready to rip through flesh. 

Kid Flash yelped and sped away, out of range and sight. 

“How boring,” Other threw the katana across his shoulders, “he’s not brave enough to fight me.” He grinned.  _ Other, it doesn’t have to be like this!  _

“The annoying bug can’t take a hint.” Other gritted out, lightly tapping on his temple. 

The boy continued on his path to the heroes. It was nightfall when Renegade finally found the heroes. All of them including some of the League were standing inside the tent, talking about what to do with the sphere. 

“Keep it.” Superboy simply said.

“We don’t know what it is or what Bee wanted with it.” Green Arrow reasoned.

“Well, I can tell you that.” Other smirked from the darkness. 

Kid froze up and the other heroes looked around, except for Batman. He was looking right at him.

“Well one of you knows exactly where I am.” Renegade commented as he stepped out of the shadows.

“Richard, we don-” Canary started.

“I’m not Richard.” Other snarled. “He’s out of commision right now, amnesia.”

“Then who are you?” Batman questioned. 

“Richard calls me Other. I’m him just a little... twisted.” Other smirked.  _ Other! Please! Let me have control!  _

“Richard is very persistent, it’s annoying.” Other said. 

_ And pissed! Let me out!  _ Other started laughing as he raised his katana.

“I'm not going to go easy. I've been itching to fight.” Other smirked.

He lunged forwards stabbed Canary in the arm, then kicked her back. Superboy attacked him in a sloppy charge. Renegade simply stepped out of the way, and Superboy crashed into Aqualad. Artemis and Green Arrow were shooting at him and he was gracefully jumping over the sharp arrows. He laughed and dealt a swift kick to Artemis’s face, knocking her out. All that was left was Kid Flash, Batman, Green Arrow, and Miss Martian. Other felt a presence behind him and jumped up only to be knocked back by an arrow. He crashed into some equipment, breaking it.  _ You’re hurting my body! Let me out!  _ Richard was slowly, but surely gaining control. 

“Very nice.” Other smirked as he stood his hand, responding to Richard, was clenched tightly around his other hand, as if to stop it from doing anything. 

The heroes looked at him confused.  _ This isn’t fair! Let me out! Give me back my body! Quit struggling and quit being so angry!  _ Other growled aloud. The surge of anger Richard had was enough to push Other back into his mind and loosen his control on Richard’s body.

“I’LL BE AS PISSED AS I WANT! LET ME TELL YOU WHY, THIS WORLD IS SO WRONG THAT IT DOESN’T DESERVE TO BE SAVED, AND YOU'RE CONTROLLING MY BODY!” Richard yelled at Other. 

“The world does deserve to be saved, there’s no need to be angry! Why are you so mad?” Miss Martian interjected.

“I’M PISSED BECAUSE GREAT PEOPLE, KIND PEOPLE, GET SOME THINGS THEY DON'T DESERVE! THAT SOME KIDS AREN’T ABLE TO ACT THEIR AGE AND HAVEN’T HAD ANYONE TO LET THEM ACT AS A KID. It’s not fair! Great people get taken away! Families get torn apart and people are blamed for something they had to do, forced to do! It’s not fair! I'm so broken, I have another voice in my head that contradicts everything. I'm so tired.” Richard’s dams broke and all his bottled up emotions were released. 

He didn’t realize he was crying until the first sob was let out.  _ R, get up. I need you to get up. R, please. Why? I’m done. I’m done fighting! It’s pointless!  _ Other took control, stood, and wiped Richard’s tears from his face.

“Excuse Richard, he’s currently in a very fragile state.” Other explained.  _ Richard, I’m keeping you here until you’re well. ...I don’t care.   _ Other sighed.

“You guys pushed Richard to break. You bastards.” Other growled. 

Richard was the original, and he was actually nice to him, despite why he was created. He was angry that these ‘heroes’ were the ones to cause Richard’s mental break. He lunged forwards, katana raised. He aimed for Miss Martian’s heart. He was so enraged, Miss Martian flew aside, dodging the deadly blade. Other growled and kicked her back, she fell forwards. He raised his katana once again. He was tackled from the side by Batman. A noise caught Other’s ear.  _ Whirring?  Helicopter. _

“Deathstroke” Other whispered. 

Batman had Renegade pinned. He was straddling him, keeping his arms useless. Renegade grinned and impossibly brought his legs up and around Batman’s neck, then threw his legs to the side in a way only an acrobat could. Batman’s grip loosened and jerked away, that was what Renegade needed to push the man fully off him and dashed out of the tent. He ran up to the highest dune. Deathstroke was in a copter, ladder hanging from it and he was giving Renegade an opening to jump onto the ladder. It was coming fast. Everything seemed to slow as Other bolted up the high sand dune and jumped. Other felt Batman right behind him, jumping as well. He outstretched his hand and he caught the end of the rope ladder.   _ Almost missed. ...Don’t hurt our body, Other. You sound gloomy, rest up and heal, R.  _ Renegade looked back to see Batman getting up from a roll in the sand below. He glared after them and turned to walk back towards the tent. Other was whipped to the side by a sharp tug on the ladder with a surprised shout, almost losing his grip on the rough rope. He glared up and saw Slade smirking. 

“Unfair!” Other shouted and climbed the ladder. 

“Going head to head with Batman, good, but you’re not Richard.” Deathstroke hissed and put a knife up to Renegade’s throat. “Who are you?” 

“I’m the person Psimon created. Another Richard who sees you as family, as a father.” Other informed.  _ That’s a lie. I did, but now I know what kind of monster you are.  _

“Then what do I call you, you’re another personality who’s similar to Richard.” Deathstroke said as he lowered the blade.

“Richard calls me Other, so I guess you call me Other as well.” Other replied.

“Alright, Other, the Light and I have come to an agreement.” Deathstroke started. “You are to do jobs for both of us, I will give you missions.” Deathstroke said.

“Ok, do I have a mission?” Other question, noticing the copter wasn’t going back to base.

“Yes, Lex Luthor is an arbitrator for settling things between the Rhelasians. He wants you there, the League of Shadows want him out of the picture, they want war. You are to protect him, but stay in the shadows as best you can.” Deathstroke ordered as they landed on top of a nice building.

“Can I get some new weapons?” Other questioned. Deathstroke gave him a stern look.

“You’re definitely not Richard.” Deathstroke said and pushed the boy out of the copter. “Do not disappoint me, Other.” Deathstroke hiss and the copter started up.

Other glared and went in the building from the roof access. He was still in uniform, so he jumped into the rafters and stayed there, scanning the crowd. He saw someone that looked exactly like Roy. Other felt Richards urge to jump down and tackle the boy and tell him everything.  _ Richard control your feelings. I know you’re hurting and broken, but please control your urges to hug people.  I want a hug and comfort! Is that too much to ask for?!   _ Other sighed.  _ No, but right now it is...I’m sorry.  _ Other was snapped from his mental conversation with Richard when a commotion went on below. Luthor and some paparazzi stepped inside, behind him was the police bringing in Cheshire.  _ Maybe I don’t have a job anymore, R,… Other, Cheshire will escape. She vanishes, just like the cheshire cat.  _ Cameras flashing all around the bald genus. He and the Rhelasians sat down and begun negotiations. Luthor said something about a tea ceremony hours after Cheshire was arrested. A woman pushing a cart walked into view.  _ Definitely Cheshire. Intervene. You have a mission and trust me you don’t want to piss Deathstroke off by not doing anything, Other. Right, R.   _ He was about to jump down when someone spoke up. 

“That is far enough, Cheshire.” 

_ Formal speech, Other. It's Kaldur!   _ Cheshire frowned, pressed a button on the handle of the cart and pushed the cart towards the group of leaders.  _ Bomb! Get to Luthor! NOW, OTHER! I know, R! Stop backseat...controlling...  _ Other ran across the rafters and jumped the rest of the way tackling Luthor to the ground then pushed him under the table and Other disappeared back into the rafters. He heard the explosion, but didn’t feel it.  _ Um.. R, what? Kaldur must’ve used the water from the cups on the table, Other.  _ Something flew at Renegade, and he gracefully dodged, staying in the rafters.

“Renegade!” Red Arrow shouted. 

Renegade glared at Luthor, who was completely ignoring him.  _ I hate you. Don’t say that out loud, Other. _

“Well hello, Red Arrow.” Renegade said and jumped down, behind Luthor. The audience gasped. Luthor didn’t even flinch.

“Renegade, turn yourself in. No one has to get hurt.” Red Arrow said, concern showing through his words.

“No, I’m fine right where I am.” Other smiled. 

Red Arrow glared and pulled back his bow string, arrow loaded. Aqualad formed his water katanas and Renegade drew his own blade. The crowd around him gasped and stepped away from the assassin. Luthor was rushed with them. Cheshire had fled when Red Arrow turned his attention to Renegade. Red Arrow fired and Aqualad ran at Renegade. Other hit the arrow away and clashed blades with Aqualad. They were both struggling to get control.

“My friend, we do not have to fight.” Aqualad said quietly. 

“I’m not your friend.” Other growled and swept Aqualads feet out from under him. 

The moment Aqualad started falling, Other charged Roy. Blade and bow struck each other. Engaging in hand to hand combat. Other punched Red Arrow in the face and Red Arrow kicked at Other's stomach. The foot was easily dodged and grabbed. With great effort, Other flipped the red archer over and onto the ground. Red Arrow had the wind knocked out of him and Other was about to force himself to kill the redhead. Aqualad tackled him to the floor and electrocuted him. Electricity ran through his body causing him to grit his teeth in pain. 

“I’m sorry my friend, you forced me to do this.” Aqualad apologized. 

Renegade’s body was jolting and thrashing at the strong shocks. They stopped and Renegade slammed his head against Aqualads. Red Arrow came behind him and dealt a strong hit from his bow. Renegade was knocked forwards, almost unconscious. 

“Let’s take him to the League. Cheshire’s gone.” was the last thing Other heard before completely losing consciousness. 


	19. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you to those who commented. I absolutely love them. Looking at you Llona. I hope you guys are enjoying where I'm going with this story. I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. Italics is personal thought, bold italics is comlink or mindlink communication. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made, and the confusing thought patterns. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Richard saw his eyes open, the lights piercing them, but he didn’t feel himself move his head. It was quite disturbing, not moving your own body.  _ Other… Are you still in control? Yes, and damn do those lights hurt.  _ His eyes wandered over a white, patterned ceiling.  _ You’re with the League, Other, do you remember getting captured? I remember getting a nasty hit to the head. You remember anything from the last 6 months, R? No, just bits and pieces, but they don’t make any sense. Well, let’s go over what you do remember. I wasn’t here until about a month ago so I can't really help you with this…  I remember slaughtering a crowd, they were in orange jumpsuits, I think. And I also remember… Lex Luthor, but not from the previous mission, and having a conversation with Batman that ended with me having a collar around my neck and working with the , sidekicks. I also remember running to Selina, J, and H. ...I miss them, Other.  _ Other looked down at his bound wrist. He was in a medical wing of somewhere, judging by the sterile, clean room he was in.  _ Well, I don’t know what to tell you, R. I’m guessing J is Joker and H is Harley Quinn, but who’s Selina?  Selina is Catwoman. Those three are my family. So why does your anger spike when we think about them, R? I-I don’t know, Other.   _ The door swished opened and Batman, Canary, Martian Manhunter, and Superman entered.  _ Maybe we should ask for help, Other. No, you’re already in a fragile state. Having the Martian in our head could make thngs worse, R.  _ Richard's  face softened. Black Canary raised a brow.  _ I don’t want you to get more broken then you are now.  _ Other twisted his face in anger.  _ These guys are the reason you broke. I know, but it wasn’t intentional, Other... _

“Hello, again, Richard.” Canary greeted. 

Other groaned.

“I’m not Richard, you guys need to learn the difference between us. I’m Other.” Other sighed.

“Alright...Other, where’s Richard?” Black Canary questioned, confusion and concern laced her voice. 

“Would you like to talk to him?” Other smirked at the heroes. 

“Yes.” Batman responded quickly. 

“Give him a second, after his litte breakdown, I’m afraid Richard has been...depressed.” Other smiled sadly. 

_ Richard, take the lead. ...I don’t trust myself.  Richard, please, if you lose it I’ll take the reins, I promise.  _ Richard hesitantly took control. The smiling face turning to a cold, emotionless one.

“...What?” Richard’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

He felt numb in his own body. Everything felt...foreign, different. 

“Richard, how are you?” Canary asked.

“Fine. Now what?” Richard snapped, he wanted to just sleep, forget everything, the numbness, the sadness, the anger, his life, his pain. Everything. 

“Our offer stills stands. Belle Reve or with the League. Does your decision from last time apply here?” Batman questioned.

“I don’t care.” Richard responded, staring at the ceiling. 

He did not want to look at them.

“What do you mean you don’t care?” Superman asked, surprised.

“Just that. I don’t care. I’m done. I’m exhausted, broken, and done. I don’t care what happens anymore.” Richard said simply.

He knew those words had an effect on the heroes. 

“I..I guess you’re with the team then.” Canary said. 

She was shocked at how careless Richard was, how numb and emotionless he was. 

“Okay, whatever.” Richard said, pulling on his restraints. 

He wanted to turn on his side so his back would face the heroes. He was still staring at the ceiling and tracing its patterns with his eyes. 

“Am I getting another collar?” Richard questioned. 

He just noticed his mask was off, but he had on his uniform. 

“Yes, but this time it’s going to be the newer version.” Batman informed. 

He hated seeing Richard in such a state. All he could think was he could’ve ended up like Richard. He knew what it had felt like, but he didn’t feel it anymore. Richard was in a much darker place than Bruce had been. 

“Manhunter.” Batman ordered and the two walked out of the room. 

“Richard...how did Other get created?” Canary asked, breaking the tense silence that had fallen once the dark knight had left. 

“...I’m not sure...Psimon did it. Slade wanted me to be more loyal, putting a voice in my head that always sided with him was the best thing to do. Other was that voice.” Richard trailed, not wanting to tell the heroes how he became friends, more like brothers, with the second voice in his head.

“You said was. Why?” Superman asked.

“Deathstroke hit me and Other didn’t know that Slade abused and punished me like that and knew that wasn’t right. He just changed. He became like a brother to me.” Richard said, no emotion in his voice.

“Why was he controlling your body?” Canary asked gently. 

“I had a mental breakdown, you were there, then I lost 6 months worth of my memory. I was...am not healthy enough to function. I wanted to wait until I got my memories and was better to take back control.” Richard explained. 

Batman and Manhunter walked back into the room. Martian Manhunter had the collar in his hands. 

“Can I?” Superman questioned.

“No.” Batman said immediately, “You’ll do something to set it off as revenge for some reporter.” 

“Lois Lane. You’re the man who saw me aren’t you, Superman. You do looking strikingly alike.” Richard said.  _ I’m surprised you remember that, R.  ...Me too. I didn’t until Batman said reporter.  _

“Why did you shoot her?” Superman demanded angrily.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me your identity.” Richard bargained.  _ Really , R, a bargain?  I haven’t had a fun chat with anyone but you, Other. (Richard) _

“Clarke Kent. Now why?” Superman growled.

“He actually answered, Other, how stupid. I shot her because she got too close to something Luthor was doing.”  Richard said. 

Martian Manhunter picked that moment to snap the collar around his small neck. 

“Thanks.” Other smirked, taking control. 

Batman undid the restraints, and the five walked into the main room of Mount Justice.

“Wow, it’s much bigger than it looks in memories.” Other said. 

He earned a confused look from Superman and Canary.

“Batman and Manhunter know.” Other smiled and motioned towards them.

“Other has access to Richard memories, except for ones that are repressed or where Richard was too young to remember anything.” Batman explained.

Their conversation got the attention of the sidekicks. They stood, Red Arrow was among them. Superboy growled.

“You betrayed us!” He yelled as he lunged towards Renegade.

“What is it Canary said...Oh yeah. Channel that anger.” Other smirked and simply side stepped out of the way.

Superboy barrelled past him.  _ I didn’t betray them! Tell them!   _ Other sighed. 

“Richard says he didn’t betray you.” Other said. 

He was grabbed by the collar. Superboy had him.

“You are a traitor, You were the mole, you betrayed us. You said you wouldn’t, that you weren't the mole. You lied. You deserved whatever Deathstroke did to you.” The boy growled. 

Other heard Richard gasp and felt the hurt from the statement.

“No. He. Did. Not.” Other punched Superboy, knocking him to the ground. 

He waltzed over and yanked his head up by the hair.  _ Other! Stop! We’re in the middle of a hero ring! Calm down!  _

“Richard is innocent. He never deserved anything, but a nice happy life. Say anything like that again and I will snap your neck. Oh and when you see him again say thank you. He’s the only reason I didn't kill you just now.” Other threatened dangerously. 

He shoved Superboy’s face away and stood. 

“Renegade will be joining you. Again.” Superman said awkwardly. 

“Kid Flash, show Ri-Other to their room.” Canary ordered.

The boy stood and began walking out, Other followed. He was lead down a hallway and to an empty room. It was the same as before, and he felt Richard’s memory of this room rush back. 

“That’s good.” Other muttered and went inside, laying down. 

_ Maybe, you just need to look at or hear something that triggers your memories, R. Maybe. There’s no guarantee, but it’s been like that so far...Can we sleep now, Other? _

“Yeah.” Other said out loud and went under the covers and closed his eyes, waiting for Richard to fall asleep before doing so himself.

* * *

 

**_"Team, report to the mission room."_ ** Batman’s voice woke him.

_ Can I just sleep?!  Well, technically yes, you aren’t in control so rest.  _

Other got out of bed and walked out, pulling his mask up. He was standing before Batman before the team arrived, they stood in silence for about forty seconds before the team rushed in.

“Slow.” Other muttered quietly. 

He received a glare from everyone.

“The android Amazo has been reassembled and is destroying science faculties. We are to stop him. You will all be paired with your mentors and another Leaguer. The three person groups will go to certain cities and will be on the lookout for the android.” Batman informed. 

“Deathstroke isn’t here. Who am I being teamed with?” Other pointed out.

“Yes, I know. You have two options. Me and a lantern or me and Canary.” Batman said.

“Why not just you?” Other asked.

“It takes at least three people to take Amazo down. Now choose.” Batman ordered.  _ Short on time got it.  What… Nothing go back to sleep, R. _

“You and Canary.” Renegade said. 

“Alright, get your bike, the League is already outside and waiting.” Batman ordered and left.

The group walking in thick silence. The starting of engines broke it. Other loved the bike he got. It was black, all black with red accents. He sped out of the garage and skidded to a stop in front of the Bat Bike and Canary on a deep blue bike. She had on a black helmet. Renegade and Batman did not even wear on, just the comm units in their ears.

“Let’s go.” Batman ordered. 

The three set off towards Gotham. Other sped up to ride next to Batman.

“Hey! Wanna race?” Other yelled over the wind.

“No.” Batman replied.

“Oh come on! Please!” Other said. 

He heard Canary laugh behind him as the raced towards the city of the bat. 

“Renegade.” Batman said in a warning tone.

“Fine.” Other backed off and fell in line between the two leaguers.

They got to the dark city about forty five minutes after that. They had no sight of the android and no one had called in. They patrolled until three in the afternoon. Richard hadn't woken up, it was slightly worrying, but Other figured Richard was too tired. Renegade had stole some snacks as he patrolled the city. He got some glares with the other two. He didn’t care though, he was hungry. He was snacking on a pack of crackers when an explosion rocked the streets of Gotham. He dropped his crackers and accelerated towards the thick black smoke bellowing into the sky. Amazo stood in front of a Wayne Tech science facility a large fire behind him. Batman charged forwards and kicked the android in the stomach. It didn’t do anything, but Amazo seemed sighed before he swung at the bat. 

“Batman!” Canary cried. 

Batman dodged and the fight was on. 

“Accessing Black Canary.” Amazo deadpanned. 

The resulting sound wave sent the two Leaguers back and Renegade flipped over Amazo’s head. He went to throw an exploding disk, but it was then he realized a major problem.  _Shit,_ _ I don’t have my belt or sword or anything! Other, move!   _ Other was just noticing the metal fist approaching his face, very quickly. The next thing Other knew Richard had taken over and they were ducking under the fist, but were kicked back. His head slammed into the ground.

“How did you? I don’t know, Other. Why are we talking to each other out loud, R? I-I don’t know…” Renegade said. “Well stop. I-I can’t. What do you mean? One of us has to go back, Richard. I know, I know, but I can’t, Other.” 

Batman and Canary were looking at Renegade with the most confused expression. Well, Batman just looked at him. 

“Accessing Superman.” The metallic drone said. 

“Move!” Batman yelled. 

Renegade barely dodged a heat vision attack, he didn’t dodge the android though. Amazo flew into him and threw him into a wall. Renegade felt something painfully dig into his back and blood flow down his back. 

“Renegade?! Are you okay?!” Canary yelled as she ran towards his fallen figure.

“Y-Yeah, just in some pain.” Renegade said as he painfully struggled to stand.

“Renegade stop. Let me-” Canary was very concerned.

“No, Amazo first, then me.” He said as he stood.

Canary was about to protest but was cut off by Batman pushing Canary forwards and pulling Renegade backwards, his back to Batman's chest. Amazo crashed into the wall Renegade and Canary were previously standing in front of.

“Thanks.” Renegade said quickly. 

While the android was down, the supers showed up on scene. Superboy looked pissed, Superman looked guilty, and Wonder Woman was awkward. 

“Something happened. Yeah, no doubt about that, R. M-Maybe we should talk to Superboy after the fight. No, he said you deserved everything Slade did to you. Other, don’t be like that.” Renegade noticed the looks. “We should stop talking, R. Y-Yeah.” 

Renegade charged forwards, disrupting the looks, and sent a flurry of attacks to Amazo.

“Accessing Martian Manhunter.” 

“That’s not good, Other. Move!” Richard yelled. 

Up until then Renegade had been moving fast and getting good, strong hits on Amazo, now they were useless. Renegade jumped backwards and a batarang flew under him to go through the chest of Amazo then explode behind the android.

“Get him to do that again!” Superman said as Batman said “I’ll help you get him to do that again.”

Renegade smiled at the man.

“Well you seem to be very capable, shall we?” Richard questioned. 

“We shall.” Batman smirked and played along then ran towards the android. 

“OH! WOAH! I got him to play along with me! and smirk! Yes!” Richard exclaimed.

He joined Batman and used the man’s shoulders as a springboard to flip over the android once again. Batman and Renegade worked together with elegance. Renegade would kick while Batman would punch. 

“Accessing Martian Manhunter.” Amazo droned. 

Renegade and Batman threw a punch. Batmans fist going left and Renegades going right. Heat vision cut through the air that was Amazo’s chest. Amazo was trapped between the two, no where to go. He was about become solid and Batman knew it. A split second before Amazo materialized, Batman tackled Renegade and shielded him from the explosion that rocked them not even a second later. Renegade was coughing, and Batman was panting slightly as they got up from their position on the ground, under Batman's cape. The exploded pieces of Amazo were everywhere.

“Nice.” Richard laughed as he coughed.

“Let me see your back.” Batman ordered.

“Ugh, you people.” Other said and turned around, lifting his shirt. 

There was a large gash that cut across his scarred back and it was slightly bleeding, but blood had soaked his shirt and caked his skin. 

“Looks bad.” Wonder Woman said. “Could he die from that much blood loss?”

“If he can, let him.” Superboy growled. 

“I didn’t betray you.” Richard shakily said. “Look at what you did, R is sad now.” Other snarled. 

“It looks much worse than it is.” Batman stated, ignoring the conversation that just happened between the teens.

“He’ll probably need stitches, and this is probably going to add to his scars. Tell the rest of the League Amazo is down.” Batman ordered. 

Superman walked away hand at his ear and Batman stepped away from Renegade, allowing him to pull his shirt down.

“We’ll zeta beam to the cave. He motorcycles are wrecked” Batman said and led the heroes towards a telephone booth tucking in an alley.

“The rest of you go first.” Batman said.

Canary, Wonder Woman, Superboy, and Superman disappeared into the golden light.

“You did a good job today.” Batman said as pushed Renegade in and then entered himself. 

He told the zeta he had a guest and they disappeared into a flash of light only to reappear in the cave.

“..Thanks.” Richard said surprised. 

_ Really, thanks, R. It’s not everyday Batman, of all people, tells you  'good job'. _

“We aren’t talking out loud to each other anymore!” Richard exclaimed. 

All of the heroes turned and looked at him.

“What?” Kid Flash asked.

“Me and Other were having issues. We weren’t able to talk to each other in my head, but now everything’s fine.” Richard said sheepishly. 

_ You mean that too much, R. What? That everything’s fine. Maybe, Other, but is that a bad thing?  _

“Yes.” Other snarled. 

He glared at the heroes, not realizing he was talking out loud.

“What?” Green Arrow questioned.

“Because everything is never that easy, R. It’s always a lie. They are all liars.” Other growled and lunged towards to closest hero, Miss Martian.


	20. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you've been enjoying the story so far. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made. Italics is personal thought, bold italics is comlink and mindlink communication. I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

**Batman’s POV**

The moment Renegade's countenance twisted in anger, Batman knew that there was a heated conversation going on between the two. 

“Yes.” Other, Batman presumed, snarled aloud.  _ Richard must’ve lost control.  _

“What” Green Arrow stupidly asked.

“Because everything is never fine, R. It’s always a lie. They are liars.” Other growled and lunged toward Miss Martian. 

_ Damn it. I knew he was going to do something irrational.  _ Batman simply outstretched his arm and caught Renegade by the right wrist. 

“Let go!” Renegade growled. 

Batman ignored his growl and caught the other wrist as Other made an effort to punch him.

“Calm down.” Batman ordered. 

“I am calm.” Other snarled at Batman.  _ I’m sure you are.  _

“Richard?” Batman asked.

“He’s not here.” Other snarled and struggled against Batman’s steel grip.

“I’m aware. Richard, I am asking you to take over before I decide to take anymore unnecessary precautions.” Batman said.

“He’s not… No, R, no…” Other was resisting Richard. 

“My body!” Richard shouted as he took control. 

He froze as he realized he yelled out loud.

“S-Sorry, I um…” Richard trailed and tugged at his wrist. Batman let go. 

“Everything under control?” Batman questioned.

“Yeah...Thanks for keeping Other from doing anything rash…” Richard turned to the scared martian. “I’m sorry Other went after you, he seems to have the worst temper out of the two of us.

He laughed awkwardly and rubbed that back of his neck.

“You better be.” Superboy growled. “You’re lucky Batman stopped you or I would have.”

“Other is having a fit… He wants you to apologize..” Richard trailed. 

_ This is about the thing Connor said about Richard deserving what happened to him. I’m with Other on this one. To be honest, I was about to punch Connor myself. ...Why am I so protective of Richard? He’s an assassin, and I know I could have been an assassin as well, but that’s no reason.  _

“I’m sorry.” Connor forced through gritted teeth. 

_ Kryptonians are so hard headed.  _

“Do we know where Red Tornado is?” Superman questioned, breaking the tense atmosphere with a new topic. 

“No.” Batman growled and glared at him. 

“Way to break the atmosphere, Supes.” Green Arrow muttered sassily.

“Red Tornado is missing.” Black Canary unnecessarily stated.

“No, he’s…” Richard started.

Everyone turned to look at him. He froze like a deer in headlights and hand over his mouth.  _ Wasn’t supposed to say that were you?  _

**Renegade POV**

_ Oh shit, Other, that was something I wasn’t even supposed to know! R, it was open on Slade’s computer, for the all world to see. It was asking to be read! _

Every hero's gaze was still on Renegade.

“He’s what?” Superboy questioned angrily.

“I-I can’t...I’m not supposed to…” Richard trailed. 

_ If Slade finds out that I know where Red Tornado, and that I told the League, he’ll certainly punish me! Much more that! He’ll torture me until he kills me, Other! R, calm down! You’re about to have a panic attack, so please calm down. Slade’s not here! _

“Richard.” Canary’s voice snapped him out of his trance. “Calm down, you’re almost hyperventilating.”

“S..Sorry.” Richard nearly gasped out.

“Richard, Deathstroke isn’t here.” Batman said and laid a hand on Richard’s shoulder. He jumped.

“You don’t understand. I’m not even supposed to know! I wasn’t told! If Master finds out that I told the League information that I wasn’t supposed to have, he’d skin me alive! Literally!” Richard exclaimed.

He was shaking and curling in on himself.  _ The amount of pain will be unbearable! R, calm down. Nothing is going to happen! He won’t even know! _

“He won’t know.” Batman said the same time Other did. Batman’s hand gave a reassuring squeeze. 

“...Underground...Near Old Faithful.” Richard took a minute to grind it out. 

“League.” Batman ordered. 

They followed the caped crusader. Batman paused. 

“League, take the team and go get Tornado.” He said as he turned and began walking in Renegades direction.

“What are you doing? We may need your hacking skills.” Superman said.

“I’m staying here with Renegade. Superman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman, you'll have these cameras on you, so I can make judgments and help out from here.” Batman said and turned once he was beside Richard. 

Black Canary gave him a knowing look which both of the feared males ignored. Batman went around and placed the cameras on the four heroes.

“Ummm...What?” Green Arrow was dumbfounded. 

“Quit looking like a fish out of water, you have a mission.” Batman growled and glared. That frightened all the heroes into moving. 

“Keep coms on.” Batman ordered. Most heroes were out of the room.

“BC! Wait! Take this, it will give me access to whatever technology.” Richard gave her his wrist computer he got back from Batman. 

Black Canary said a quick thanks and left. The two hackers sat down at the main consoles. Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Aquaman had on cameras that allowed the two to see from their points of view.

**_"Everyone connected?"_** Batman asked.

 ** _"All coms online and working?"_**   Richard checked in.

 ** _"Yeah, we hear you two loud and clear."_**  Superman answered.

 ** _"Good. Contact us when you reach the site."_** Batman ordered.

 ** _"Sure. Now you two talk to each other."_** Black Canary suggested sweetly.

Both hackers glared at their screens.  _ But you do have a few questions, R. Well, yeah, but having Canary tell us to talk to Bats is weird. It’s like she knows something we don’t and it bothers me. _

“So..why did you stay behind?” Richard asked the Bat as he watched Green Arrow mess with Canary.

“The League doesn’t trust you, they wouldn’t have taken you with us and being alone isn’t something to do so often.” Batman said, watching Martian Manhunter fly.

“You said they, why do you separate yourself from them?” Richard asked. 

“They don’t understand my methods, thinking, or burden.” Batman replied simply.

“And I do?” Richard questioned. 

Canary cried at Green Arrow causing him to stumble back a bit and the speakers to screech.

“Yes. We have similar past.” Batman replied, turning towards Richard.  _ He’s lying, R. No, Other, I don’t think he is. _

“Your parents didn’t die in front of you.” Richard said calmly, in a kind of joking tone.

Batman blankly looked at him. It clicked. 

“I-I am so sorry, I didn't mean…” Richard stuttered. 

“No, it's fine. It was nearly twenty years ago, I'm fine now.” The man responded. 

“That's a lie.” Richard stated.

Batman looked at with what Richard assumed was confusion. 

“Come on Batman. Kids don't get over things like that. That night was the night you were created, Batman. And whoever you are underneath that cowl doesn't really exist anymore. They're merely a front to keep Batman hidden. It may be your name, but you are truly Batman. Batman is the real person and the name is just a cover.” Richard explained. “Besides, we all want what we can never have.” 

“...What did you want? When you were with Deathstroke, what did you really want?” Batman questioned. 

“...Someone to take me away and make me forget all the adult things and let me act my age. To escape, to be a kid again. Someone to talk to.” Richard laughed. “What I said all those nights ago was true. I prayed for one of you guys to save me and take me to my parents. Childish, is it not?” 

“No. I'm sure others in your position would want the same thing.” Batman said. “Did Richard die the day his parents did?” 

The question caught Richard and Other off guard. 

“In a way, yes. Other is here.” Richard answered. 

“Other was created months ago.” Batman stated. 

The League was closing in on the position Red Tornado was supposed to be at. 

“Other has always been there, the only difference is he's much louder and more demanding. A part of me always saw Slade as family and someone to respect and follow, it was just small and quiet.” Richard muttered, ashamed of himself for thinking that way. 

Silence took over the two of them. Richard having a conversation with Other about his parents and Batman thinking about how things could've been, had Alfred not been there for him. Batman realized Richard was right. Bruce Wayne was a front. 

**_"...Are you two done?"_** Flash asked.

 ** _"Yeah, you guys forgot to turn the com off before having that moment."_** Superman informed.

 ** _"Oh...Y-yeah. Sorry."_** Richard said sheepishly.

 ** _"Have you gotten in yet?"_** Batman questioned.

 ** _"No, we’re having trouble with getting the door open."_** Green Arrow grunted.

On Green Arrow's screen was a large metal door with a keypad. 

**_"Canary, could you-"_** Richard started.

Black Canary already attached Richard’s wrist computer to the mainframe. 

**_"Yeah, that. Thank you."_** Richard said.

Richard performed some of his hacking magic, and the League was in. 

“What just...How did...What?” Aquaman said as the door magically opened before them. 

All he knew was that Canary had plugged in something that went on her wrist, a holo-screen displayed and a couple masked faces went from a frustrated red to a happy green, and the door opened.

**_"It was me...My King?"_** Richard hesitated.

 ** _"Renegade, it is fine. You don’t have to address him as My King."_** Aqualad said.

 ** _"Aquaman is just fine, son."_** Aquaman confirmed.

Richard flipped on the infrared vision on the cameras as Superman stepped into the doorway.

**_"STOP! DON’T MOVE!"_** Richard exclaimed.

 ** _"What?! Why?!"_** Superman panicked.

**_"Step back. In front of you is a system of motion sensors. Trigger one and there is no telling what happens. Lock downs, machine guns in the wall, lava floors..."_ ** Renegade warned.

Superman did as told. 

**_"Who’s flexible and can jump around?"_ ** Renegade asked.

Silence came over the comlink.

**_"None of you?! One of you has to be! I can’t be there. If I’m seen, Deathstroke will get the wrong idea, and you people don't trust me anyway!"_ ** Renegade exaggerated.

**_"I am, kind of…"_ **   Black Canary replied.

**_"Kind of have to be, Green Arrow, give Canary your camera. BC, follow my instructions very closely and do exactly as we tell you."_ ** Renegade instructed.

Batman looked at him. “We?” 

“Yes, we. I will tell her the top to bottom, you will tell her left to right. Then we will make some way to get through without setting the sensors off.” Richard explained.

**_"Sounds like a plan."_ ** Black Canary agreed.

Richard reached over and put Batman’s screen on Canary’s view and turned the cameras infrared vision on. 

**_"Okay, there’s one about four inches above your knee and another one about seven inches above your head, both are about five inches in front of you."_ **   Renegade informed.

**_"Three inches left of your left hand, three inches in front of you."_ **   Batman added.

“Maybe, put right foot through and carefully guide the rest of her body.” Richard suggested.

**_"Canary, guide your right-"_ ** Batman started.

**_"I heard."_ ** Black Canary said plainly.

She did as suggested and went through without a scratch.

**_"Alright, one four inches right in front of your nose, another two inches in front of your upper thigh, and one cutting across the room in diagonal from right to left going up, seven inches in front of your...chest."_ ** Renegade said. 

“Crouch, jump, and roll between that large space?” Batman suggested.

**_"BC, hear that?"_ ** Renegade confirmed.

**_"You two do know that you don’t turn off you coms."_ ** Black Canary said.

**_"Just making sure."_ ** Renegade explained.

Black Canary dove through the large space she couldn’t see, and rolled to a  stop before standing. 

**_"Nothing else?"_ ** Black Canary asked.

**_"We don’t see anything. Find a place that links to the main frame and plug in my computer."_ ** Renegade murmured.

Canary linked Renegade up to the main frame and Batman helped Richard disable the motion sensors quickly.

“Back to back hacking method, you know it?” Richard’s voice cut through the sounds of typing.

“Yes. What is it you say? Shall we dance?” Batman smiled.

“We shall dance.” Richard said as they switched off the sensors.

“Go.” Batman ordered.

The rest of the League stormed the base. Batman and Renegade watched as things took a turn for the worst and the Red Volcano android started the first stage of a volcanic eruption.

“Go?” Renegade said, worriedly.

“Go.” Batman ordered.

Richard followed Batman to the zeta beams.  _ Where are we going? Don’t follow him, R. _

Batman sprinted into the golden light and Richard followed, pulling up his mask.  He stepped out into the Batcave.

“Woah.” Renegade said and looked around the cave. 

It was massive and fit Batman well.  _ He has to be rich. _

“Renegade!” Batman yelled as he climbed into the Bat.

“Right! Coming!” Renegade snapped out of his awe and sprinted then literally jumped into the Bat. 

They took off and were flying towards the forming volcano. By the time they got there, lava was flooding down the mountain. The Bat hovered and Batman turned it on autopilot. A hatch opened and Renegade jumped out.

“I don’t have any weapons…” Renegade realized.  _ You are a weapon, R. True.  _ He gracefully jumped and flipped over the boiling lava and landed on a rock were the martians were. 

“Are you alright? Anything I can do?” Renegade questioned.

“Get us out of here.” Martian Manhunter forced.

“Ok, I think I can do that.” Renegade picked up Miss Martian, who was almost unconscious. 

“I’ll be right back.” Renegade promised and made his way to the Bat. 

Batman got his attention and threw him his grappling hook. Renegade nodded at Batman in thanks and quickly put Miss Martian in the Bat. He jumped out and went back for Martian Manhunter. They were standing on a small sliver of rock when Red Volcano attacked them. Well, more like punched them. They flew back and towards a large lake of lava.  _ Shit. _  Superman came out of nowhere and caught the two, yanking Renegade up by his right arm, a sickening pop came from his shoulder. Renegade yelped and almost let go of Manhunter. He tightened his grip and hauled Manhunter up. Superman dropped them into the Bat and flew away.

“Your...shoulder.” Martian Manhunter said.

“It’s fine.” Renegade said. “Stay here and cool down.” 

Renegade ignored his pained shoulder and jumped out of the Bat to offer help. Red Tornado was funneling the black smoke up, wind ruffling Renegades raven hair. Red Volcano must’ve been defeated or escaped, he was nowhere in sight. The wind stopped and the lava cooled. Red Tornado flew down and the League regrouped. After accounting for everyone, the League took their leave.  _ The throbbing won’t stop. Well, just pop it back in place, R. I can’t. Not right now. The League will ask me why I’m leaving and I’m not going to tell them that my right shoulder is dislocated, Other. Manhunter already knows. Sure, but he’s passed out.  _ His hand rested itself on his throbbing shoulder, and he caught Batman's eye as the entered Mount Justice. Batman must’ve noticed how Richard kept rubbing his right arm. 

“What’d you do?” Batman questioned as he walked towards the young boy. 

“Nothing…” Richard lied. 

“Richard.” Batman spoke with a stern voice.

“...My shoulder is dislocated…” Richard said, looking away from the heroes. “Don’t worry about it, I was going to relocate it when I got to my room.” 

“How did that happen?” Batman questioned as he motioned for Richard to relax and let him examine his shoulder. Richard looked at Superman then away from the heroes again.

“..Red Volcano...Punched me as I was helping Manhunter... We were about to land in lava when Superman caught me by the arm...the weight of myself and Manhunter was too much, so my shoulder dislocated.” He explained. “It’s my fault for not being prepared for Red Volcanos attack.”

Batman went behind Renegade, grabbed his wrist, and lifted it. He quickly popped Richard's shoulder into place. Pain shot down from his shoulder and into his arm and neck. In response, all Richard did was squeeze his eyes shut. Black Canary’s face twisted in understanding and sorrow.

"I could do that on my own. It doesn't hurt anymore." Richard said.

"Anymore?" Batman asked.

Richard sighed.

"Let's just say Master made sure I developed a  very high pain tolerance. You've seen the scars... Can I go now?" Richard questioned and tested his shoulder.

“...Yes.” Batman said. 

Richard disappeared around the corner.  _ They’re going to ask why I didn’t yelp or cry out… You’re strong, R, that’s all. That’s a lie, Other. _

**Batman’s POV**

It concerned the League as to how Renegade didn’t flinch. He didn’t cry out or make a sound. Batman knew how though.  _ He was trained to take pain and not show any response or reaction. It might have been just a personal decision though.  _

“That boy has probably been through hell, something worse than hell…” Green Arrow said, understanding underlining his tone.

“He was with Deathstroke...That man is known to be brutal.” Flash said emotionlessly.

Silence took over the room. Batman hoped the League and the Team were regretting their treatment towards the young boy.

“All that pain and misery...it just made him kind.” Black Canary said. 


	21. Broken Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I know it took awhile for me to post this chapter, but school got in the way, finals are coming up. Anyway, italics is personal thought, bold italics is comlink or mindlink communication. I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made, thanks for reading. Enjoy!

Richard was standing in front of the large computer in the mission room with the team watching the news. Aliens were attacking cities, and the League was disappearing one by one. He wasn't bothered by it, at all. It was a training simulation. Batman told them that. He also said he would be watching each of the teams point of view until they ‘died’.   _ Somehow this is going to go terrible wrong, R. _ _ Maybe it won't, Other. You don't know for sure. _

“I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all cost. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you.” Fake Red Tornado said grimly. 

“We stand ready.” Aqualad replied seriously. 

They continued watching the news. Things were getting much worse. Canary and Green Arrow disappeared. 

**_"Red tornado to cave. I fear I am all that remains of the league, you mu-"_** Red Tornado's sentence was cut off by a beam hitting him and he disappeared.

"RT!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

_Someone forgot this was a simulation, R._

“We are Earth's heroes now.” Aqualad stated. 

“So what are we waiting for a theme song?” Superboy said angrily. 

“A plan.” Renegade snapped. “Direct attacks won't work.” 

Renegade ignored the rest of the conversation, and somehow, they were soon at Superman's Fortress of Solitude. It was a little awe inducing for such an ice structure to be home of one of the most happy go lucky people Renegade knew. Renegade waited until the lone ship they found patrolling was more or less defeated before pointing at the stressed structural points of the ship. Miss Martian broke the shell, and Superboy began to pull on the top laser for reconfiguration. Renegade was focusing on what kind of weapon the invaders were using, running an analysis, when Wolf pushed Superboy out if the way of a blast. The white wolf disappeared in a bright light. 

**_"Wolf…"_** Miss Martian thought sadly.

 ** _"I-I'm sorry there wasn't any signs that a energy blast was going to happen…"_** Renegade apologized.

 ** _There's nothing we can do for him now."_** Superboy huffed.

Superboy got back on top of the ship and resumed pulling on the top laser. It came off with a shriek and shower of sparks. Miss Martian and Superboy began connecting the weapon to the camouflaged bio ship. An alien ship flew by, canvasing their position for any signs of life, Artemis was out in the open.

 ** _"I'll have disengage camouflage for a few minutes."_** Miss Martian stressed.

 ** _"We may not have a few minutes!"_**  Renegade emphasized. 

 ** _"Miss Martian open fire."_** Aqualad ordered.

 ** _"Can't. Cannons not integrated into the weapons system!"_** Miss Martian exclaimed.

 ** _"Got you covered! Get inside I'm almost there!"_** Artemis assured.

Multiple enemy ships were circling above as Artemis ran towards the ship, firing an arrow up at the circling ships. 

_ She's not going to make it. She's out of the game.  _ _ I know, Other. Shut up.  _ One ship was hit and blew up then crashed to the ground. The top laser of the fallen ship locked onto Artemis. 

**_"Artemis, behind you!_** _ **"**_ Miss Martian warned.

Artemis turned and loaded an arrow.  _ Too late.  _ Artemis disappeared in a burst of light. 

“Artemis!” Miss Martian screamed. 

A flash of white hot pain in Renegades head caused him to squeeze his eyes closed, grab a handful of his hair, and bend down slightly. Slowly the pain subsided, Renegade looked up and came face to face with himself. 

“What the hell?!” Both Renegades exclaimed. 

Neither of them heard what Kid Flash and Aqualad said, but both of them were ushered into the bioship, a dash of light striking the ground where they were. They flew off once Aqualad destroyed the ship. The two Renegades were staring at each other in disbelief, in the back of their minds something was off. Something other than the other voice being an actual person. They were grieving Artemis, but for some reason that felt wrong, like they weren't supposed to. Almost like denial.

“O-Other?” Richard questioned. 

“R?” Other asked.

They ignored Aqualad's speech and Kid Flash's pained crying. Miss Martian was quietly crying at the controls, and Superboy was somber beside her. They did listen to Aqualad's plan to go the the Hall of Justice and check for survivors. Maybe broadcast a message with Renegade's help.

“Is that Other?” Superboy asked pointed at the Renegade on the left. 

“Yeah..don't ask me how this happened, but it did...so…” Richard responded. 

“How will we tell the difference between you two?” Miss Martian asked, her eyes red and puffy from crying over Artemis. 

“I'll change into my black uniform. Other will stay in the white, snow uniform.” Richard said. 

He stood, looking at Other as he did and went to change in the back of the bioship. They landed at the Hall around ten minutes later. The army was fighting the aliens, though they weren't really doing anything. Superboy brought down some ships, and they had a chat with the General. 

“I've seen most of you, but those black and white twins look like Renegade. Exactly like Renegade.” The General said pointing at the two. 

“We aren't Renegade.” Richard said. 

**_"But both of you are...or one of you is..."_** Kid Flash trailed.

 ** _"They don't need to know that."_** Other replied.

“Well then who are you?” The General asked. 

“Um...I’m... Robin, and that is... White Robin.” Richard lied. 

**_"Nice. Real smooth. Why Robin?"_** Other said. 

 ** _"You know why."_** Richard replied.

 ** _"...Parents?"_** Other guessed.

 ** _"You tell me."_** Richard confirmed.

“Who's your mentor?” The general interrogated. 

“Batman.” Other said easily. 

“...Well okay then. Come on in.” The general permitted.

They walked into the Hall of Justice and Miss Martian immediately went over to Manhunter's fallen statue. It slammed into everyone like a truck. The Justice League, all of its members, were dead, gone. Batman gone, Canary gone. Richard and Other were certain Catwoman was gone. Maybe Slade was still alive, they weren't really sure how to feel about that realization, but the information tore into their hearts.

**_"They're all gone."_** Other murmured.

Miss Martian gasped suddenly and flew up. She lifted the statue to reveal Martian Manhunter himself. 

“Uncle J’onn!” Miss Martian exclaimed. 

**_"Wait, make sure it is him."_** Aqualad ordered.

“It’s fine! It’s him!” She exclaimed.

“How did you...You and the League…” Superboy stuttered.

“I don’t know, my mind is clouded.” Manhunter said.

“Maybe you were density shifting, and the laser went right through you!” Miss Martian exclaimed hopefully.

"Miss M, that doesn't sound ri-" Richard started. 

“Hello, Wally!” Kid Flash said and grabbed ‘Robin’ by the wrist and pulled him towards a fallen enemy ship.

“Look! The laser is letting off zeta energy! It’s a teleporter!” Kid Flash hoped.

“I don’t think-” Robin started.

“Artemis is alive!” Kid Flash said.

“Hey! Don’t take my brother without telling me where you’re going!” ‘White Robin’ said grabbing Robin and pulling him towards the main hall. 

Ships were flying towards the Hall of Justice to reinforce the already circling ships. Lasers were already firing down, hitting nothing of importance. Aqualad rushed over to the zeta tube and started to get it working.

“Trapped.” General said.

The zeta tube opened and proved him wrong.

“We can zeta out.” Aqualad said. 

White Robin’s grip tightened on Robin’s.

“I don’t like when we’re separated. It makes me extremely paranoid.” White Robin said low enough for Robin to hear.

“I know, I feel the same.” Robin replied.

“Heroes go first! The world needs you, more than us!” The general shouted, firing his pistol up at the ships.

Manhunter started towards the zeta tube to supervise, and Miss Martian went first then Kid Flash. White Robin had found a sniper rifle and was trying to hit the inside of the lasers, the body of the ships were too hard to pierce with a bullet. Robin pushed Superboy in the zeta, and he disappeared. A soldier got trapped underneath some debris from the collapsing walls. Robin and White Robin went to aid him. They simultaneously lifted the rock and dragged the soldier out. 

“Renegade! Let’s go!” Aqualad yelled.

“He goes first!” Robin countered. 

He ignored the way the soldier flinched away from him at the name. Robin and White Robin pushed him forwards and into the zeta tube. The protective ceiling was crumbling and cracking.  _Not good._ More lasers sounded off, and the two were about to return to help more soldiers, but Aqualad shoved both of them into the zeta tube. Manhunter came in after them.

“Aqualad?” Robin and White Robin asked. 

Manhunter looked down.

"No..." Richard whispered.

_It's mu fault. Aqualad's gone._  Silence took over them. Despair setting in.

“We need to tell the world someone is still fighting.” Kid Flash said.

"If there's even a world left." Other muttered.

“We’ll link up with every device and broadcast you guys.” Robin said, elbowing Other.

They ignored what the heroes said next and only listened for their part in the mission. They were to get inside and help find the prisoners with Kid Flash. Neither of them voiced there suspicion that there were no prisoners.

“Gear up.” Kid Flash took charge.

The two separated themselves from the team as they loaded themselves with all of the explosives the survivors had. 

“There are no prisoners. Are going to tell them?” Other asked.

“No, we’ll have our own plan. We find the main source of energy in the mothership, and blow it up. We’ll tell the others if they figure out there are no prisoners. There's no need to crush their hope.” Richard said quietly. 

Other nodded his agreement. The remaining heroes loaded onto the bioship and headed towards the mother ship. 

“Martians, Superboy.” Kid Flash ordered.

The martians density shifted into the ship, and Superboy began destroying the outside of the mothership as a distraction. The robins and Kid Flash took their chance and went into the ship. They met up with the martians. Miss Martian suddenly dropped.

“No, he’s gone.” She said sorrow lacing her voice.

Other and Richard exchanged a knowing glance. Superboy was dead, it hurt, but they had a mission to complete. They nodded at each other, mission first.

“No. No, we’ll find him with the others! With Artemis and Kaldur!” Kid Flash tried to lighten her mood.  

“I am afraid not. The disintegration rays are just that. I remember now.” Manhunter said.

“Then... then this mission has no purpose.” Kid Flash said saddly.

“Not necessarily...” White Robin trailed.

“We can still destroy the mothership.” Robin finished. 

They ran towards where they suspected the core to be. They found it, and the robins flipped onto the core's platform. The core seemed to be pulling them down with its own gravity, they were slowly slipping. Kid Flash came down, and they fell. Robin shot a grapple and grabbed White Robin’s hand. Kid Flash grabbed onto White Robin's ankle. Miss Martian levitated them down safely onto the core. Robin and White Robin took off their explosives.

“You knew?” Kid Flash said as it clicked inside his head.

“Four minutes.” The two told him simultaneously.

"You knew?!" Kid Flash exclaimed angrily.

"So what?" Other growled.

Kid Flash didn't have a response. They grappled up and ran towards the open hangar door. The hangar slammed shut in their faces. 

“One minute.” Robin informed, turning. Alien robots began engaging them.

“Manhunter, take Richard and Miss Martian and go.” Other ordered. 

He pulled out some spare shurikens and attacked the robots with Kid Flash. Both of them determined to at least have three survivors of this mission.

“Wait! No! Other!” Richard yelled as Manhunter pulled them through the wall, out of the ship, then out of the blast area. 

Richard struggled the entire way. They crouched on the ground as the ship blew up. Pain shot through Richard's head and to his heart, it was hard to breathe and his world stopped. He clutched the cloth over his heart and a fistful of hair with wide eyes.  _I left him to die._

“Other...No.” He gasped out, tears streaming down his face. 

It felt his whole being was ripped in half. it hurt, a lot.  _ Other… He’s gone!  _ A sob racked his body. His body frozen, shock settling over him.

“Don’t tell me this mission was a success the price was too high.” Miss Martian sobbed. 

Richard couldn’t agree more. He collapsed to his knees and bent over. He screamed into the ground, tears wetting the ground below as the heat of the explosion wafted over them still.  _Damn it all! I shouldn't be a survivor with everything I've done! Why?! Why me?!_ He gritted his teeth.

“My brother...It's all my fault!” He forced, tears streaming down his face. 

He heard a pained noise come from Miss Martian and turned towards her. Manhunter had his fist running through her stomach. He let Miss Martian drop limply to the ground.

“What are you…” Richard said shockly as he was levitated to stand. 

Manhunter looked into his tear filled, wide eyes. Richard felt his fist pierce through his stomach, pain rippled from the area, but he didn't really feel it. He was too busy staring into Martian Manhunter's red eyes, regret filled them. Richard relaxed and closed his eyes, accepting. He was ready to die. Manhunter pulled back and let him fall. He was about to hit the ground when he shot up with a gasp. Tears were still streaming down his face and his eyes were wide. He clutched at his stomach where the wound was, then his heart, still feeling torn. His other hand went to his head as he curled up, bringing his knees to his chest. ... _ Other? _ _ R, I’m here! I’m with you! _  A relieved sob escaped him as he trembled. A hand rested on his shoulder. Richard jumped and snapped his head to look at the hand, ready to strike. It was just Batman. 

“I thought...Other was..” Richard started brokenly, but was cut off by Batman pulling him in for a tight embrace. 

Manhunter was explaining everything, but Richard wasn’t listening. All his memories from the 6 months he lost came rushing back. He remembered how he slaughtered the inmates, Joker, Harley, and Catwoman betraying him. The team had left the room. Sobs shook him and he clung to Batman. 

“I remember...I remember everything.” He choked, tears calming.

“From the 6 months?” Batman questioned gently.

“Yes.” Richard replied and pushed away from Batman, rubbing at his face. “I would like to be alone for awhile.”

“Of course.” Batman replied. “I’m here if you need to talk.” He said as Richard left the room. 

Richard paused in the doorway, hand on the frame of the doorway. He looked at Batman over his shoulder before he walked to his room and laid down. He stared up at the ceiling numbly.

* * *

 

It had been three days since the simulation, and the team were all on their own. No one talking to anyone. Richard hadn’t said a word to anyone, not to the team, not to Other, not to Batman, nothing left his mouth. He hadn’t even talked to Other inside his head.  _ R? ...Come on, you need to say something. Anything. I’m worried. You’ve barely eaten anything, and all you've been doing at night is stare at the ceiling, you need to sleep. R, you haven’t used your vocal cords in three days. ...R, talk to me...please. Talk to me, R! You’re scaring me…  _  Richard felt numb, felt nothing. He expression was always straight faced, and his eyes were empty. Other didn't understand why. The door to his room swished open as Black Canary stood in the doorway.

“Richard, please come with me.” Black Canary called him in for therapy.

Richard reluctantly got out of bed and followed the blonde to the familiar therapy room.

“How are you?” The woman asked. 

Richard had curled up into a ball in the chair and stayed silent, almost non-receptive to any stimuli. If Canary hadn't know better, she would have thought he was blind, mute, and deaf.

“Richard, are you hurting? ...Are you sad? ...Richard?” The woman questioned the unresponsive boy, face twisted in deep concern.

“May I speak to Other?” She asked.

Other was quickly given control, that surprised him. Usually Richard would resist giving him control, and Other would have to take it. This time he was forcefully given it.

“Richard, he, I-I don’t know how to describe it. He hasn’t talked to me in three days! His broken pieces are damaged, and I don’t know what to do! How to fix it, how to help him!” Other immediately told the woman in a rushed breath.

“Ok...How are you?” She asked.

“...Me? I’m fine.” Other replied, confused.

“How did you feel when you left?” Canary interrogated.

“Guilty, but why are you asking about me?” Other stated.

“Why did you feel quilty?” Canary asked gently.

“I left my brother! Alone! He was in pain because of me!” Other shouted.

“Did you feel that pain?” Canary wondered.

“No, but I could see through Richard’s eyes, and he was crying! Manhunter killed him!” Other shouted loudly.

“You’re angry.” Canary stated.

“He killed my brother while he was in pain! While he was vulnerable! Grieving! Confused! Hell yeah, I’m angry. Infuriated!” Other yelled.

Canary let him calm down.

"Can I talk to Richard again?" Canary asked.

It went the same way as last time. The sarcastic, talkative boy replaced by a doll.

“I’ll call you in tomorrow.” She sighed, and he just nodded numbly.

Richard had been curled up in the couch, watching Hannibal, when Canary called him in the next day. When Richard stepped into her office, he noticed Batman standing next to her in the doorway. His expression remained emotionless as he followed them. 

“Sit, both of you.” Canary said. 

The two males sat down in the plump green armchairs. They were in a triangle, all facing each other. 

“Richard, can you tell me how you are?” Canary said.

Richard remain quiet, gaze switching from Canary to Batman. Canary was glad he was thinking, trying to figure out their game plan.

"Other was saying you weren't ea-" Canary started.

“Batman is acting as a support column, a shoulder to cry on.” Richard deduced, voice hoarse from not using it in four days. 

“Yes.” Batman confirmed.

"What makes you think I need it?" Richard replied, monotone.

"For the line of questions I have for you." Canary answered.

Richard just looked at them both. Canary took that as a sign to continue.

"Richard...how did it feel when Other...went away?" Canary asked gently.

Richard desperately did not want to answer, but he was so tired. He couldn't resist answering, especially with Batman sitting there. He could count of Batman not to pity him.

“... It felt...like I was... ripped in half. It hurt. A lot.” His voice cracked. “It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest and shattered into a million pieces.” Tears started to wet his eyes. “It felt…” The tears streamed down his face. “..like my parents...dying...leaving me alone.” Richard said, shaking.

“How do you feel now?” Canary asked quietly.

“I...terrible, but I want to go back to being numb...I don’t want to...fight, to lose anything else. If I do...I don’t think I’ll be able to heal…That small, pathetic light of the part of me willing to believe in good will go out.” Richard spoke.

“Richard, that light, you, are strong. Very strong. I know that right now, it may seem pointless to even try, but-" Batman started.

“What do you know? You aren’t me! You don’t know how I’m feeling right now.” Richard snapped as he stood from his seat, caught in a whirlwind of emotions. “This is pointless! I’m a lost cause! I don’t care about anything anymore! People are scared of my name, and they should be after all the people I've murdered! I am so broken that I can’t function without Other! He’s just a part of my multiple personalities! I’M AS CRAZY AS JOKER! Yet it's like none of you even see it! You're so hell bent on proving that you heroes can save anyone and everyone, well wake the fuck up! You can't!” He yelled then stormed out. 

He stomped into the commons room and saw that nearly the whole League was there. They stared at him, he tilted his head slightly to the right. Batman’s heavy, running footsteps were getting closer, Canary’s light ones were right behind Batman’s. He sighed heavily as Batman came into the room.

“Richa-” He began.

“Leave. Me. Alone.” Richard snarled. 

_ They’re trying to help, R, calm down! Isn’t it you who tells me not to trust them.  Let them help.  _ Richard growled aloud, now he was even turning on himself.  Richard decided he was done playing Mr. Nice Guy. He lunged at Batman, kicking the man in the chest, sending him back a few steps. He heard the League gasp. Batman gave them a warning look.

“You’re angry. That’s understandable.” Batman said, dodging Richard’s limbs. “Let me help you.”

“I don't fucking want it! Get that through you're head!” Richard snarled. 

The boy rushed forwards and flipped over the Bat. He landed and kicked the back of Batman’s knee. Batman’s left leg caught him and he turned, then punched at Richard. Richard flipped over it and landed on the Bats arm, perching on it. 

“Why do you even want to help?” He asked.

“You are what I could’ve been.” Batman murmured, not minding that fact that Richard was perched on his arm. 

“What changed?” Richard asked, anger underlining his question. 

“I had someone to remind me I was a child at the time. Someone to give me a break from thinking like an adult. Something you needed. Need now.” Batman answered.

“And what? You’re the one who’s going to do it? That’s going to be hard. The last people who did that for me betrayed me. Gave me over to Slade.” Richard snarled.

“Joker, Harley, and Catwoman? They genuinely cared for you. As do I.” Batman replied.

“Clearly, they didn’t, and neither do you. You think you do, but once you realize how fucked up I am, you'll leave. It always happens.” He huffed a laugh. "Slade is the only one who is always there. No one else, just the worst person in the world." Richard said angrily and flipped off Batman’s outstretched arm. 

“You could be my protege.” Batman offered.

“No.” Richard replied and walked towards the door way. 

He stopped as he got to the door way, Other controlling him.

“We'll think about it.” He said and went to their room to force sleep and get Richard to really think about what the bat had said.

_ Protege...Batman’s protege. Nice ring to it…  He’s much better than Slade. But he is a hero...and Gotham’s guardian...that means seeing and probably fighting J,H, and Selina. Besides, he doesn't care.  Yes he does!  I think you should do it! It would be better to have him as your mentor and guardian than to have Slade, R. _

“...Can't argue with you there."


	22. Complexity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, warning you now. There are some implications of sexual assault in this chapter. If that makes you uncomfortable I'm sorry. I can tell you though, nothing happens other than touching, and it's non-descriptive. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made. I do not own DC Comics or any of their characters. Italics is personal thought, bold italics is comlink or mindlink communication. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

_Simple recon mission. That’s all it was. How did it end up like this?!_   _R, Sportsmaster and Klarion weren’t supposed to be here. That’s how._  The team was currently tied up and in the middle of the warehouse. In front of them stood Sportsmaster and Klarion. Originally, the team was supposed to figure out who the kobra venom was going to. Sadly they didn’t figure out who the buyer was and got captured. Luckily, during the fight Aqualad contacted the League, mainly Batman, but the team was easily taken out. Miss Martian and Renegade were harder to defeat but soon were. The only reason was Miss Martian getting smacked into Renegade’s direction. The boy stopped flipping around and caught the girl. Well caught as in he did turn to try to catch her, but she had too much momentum and they slammed into the wall. Then Klarion cast an enchantment that sent shocks coursing through their bodies.

“Mini Justice League with the infamous apprentice Renegade. Does Deathstroke know where you are?” Sportsmaster teased.

Renegade looked at him with wide eyes before baring his teeth and glaring.

“No? It would be such a shame if he was contacted.” Sportsmaster grinned.

“You wouldn't dare” Renegade snarled.

“Oh, I agree, you’re too pretty to be wasted on Deathstroke.” Sportsmaster said. “I would do a lot with such a pretty face.”

**_"We’re here."_** Batman broke Renegade out of his building panic.

**_"Don’t come in! I can get the information from Sportsmaster."_**  Renegade said confidently.

**_"I don’t think that’s a good idea."_**   Kid Flash warned.

**_"It’s the only way to get the information we want. Besides, what can he do?_** Renegade reasoned.

**_"A lot. I agree with Kid Flash, Sportsmaster doesn’t seem to have beating you up in mind."_**  Aqualad argued.

**_"That won’t happen."_**  Renegade insisted.

“Bite me.” Renegade snarled, aggravating the man.

“That’s what the dogs are for, but I can too.” Sportsmaster countered as he began prowling towards the boy.

“You're a sick,” Renegade insulted.

“I try.” Sportsmaster replied.

He bent down to be face level with Renegade. He caressed his cheek, then ran his thumb over Renegades bottom lip before it settled on his chin. Renegade yanked his head away. Sportsmaster grinned then slung the boy over his shoulder. Klarion disappeared into a vortex behind him.  _Not good._

**_"Something's wrong. Come on."_ ** Renegade said.

Sportsmaster walked out of the warehouse with Renegade and got into a helicopter. The blades fired up, the air musing his hair.

"Where are you taking me?!" Renegade struggled in the mans grip.

"We're going make some use of that pretty face." Sportsmaster replied, stopping Renegade's struggling with a hand on his legs.

**_"Anytime now!"_**  Renegade panicked.

**_"Where are you?"_ ** Batman asked.

**_"Helicopter outside. Twenty seconds and it's taking off. Me with it."_ **  Renegade stressed.

“Leagues here! Go! Now!” Sportsmaster yelled at the pilot.

**_"Taking off now! Hurry!"_ ** Renegade exclaimed.

**_"I thought you said twenty seconds!"_ ** Artemis said.

**_"They didn't wait!"_ ** Renegade replied.

The aircraft lifted up and started speeding up just as Batman burst through the exit door.

“Richard!” The man yelled.

**_"Too late."_ ** Sportsmaster grinned.

Renegade felt the surprise and confusion flood into the mindlink.

“What?! How are you-” Renegade started.

**_"Psimon says sleep"_ ** Psimon commanded.

Renegade fought the mental command but soon he and everyone mentally linked sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Renegade woke up in a dark, dirty room. A single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling was the only light source. Across from him was a door with a barred window near the top. Renegade sat up and tried to stand.

“Sportsmaster, Renegade is awake.” Cheshire said from outside the door.

“Cheshire, let me out. Please…” Renegade asked the woman.

“...No can do, Kiddo. I can’t mess this job up.” Cheshire said reluctantly from outside the door.

“Since when did that matter? Cheshire, please, I need to get out of here! Sportsmaster is going to contact Deathstroke!” Renegade pleaded.

“He’s not.” Cheshire informed.

“...Then...why am I here?” Renegade questioned.

_Best case, they want information. Worse case, they’re going to substitute you for something to take their...anger out on, R. No. No way._

“Jade, why am I here?!” Renegade panicked.

“...Play thing. You’re Sportsmaster’s play thing.” Cheshire said through gritted teeth.

“When I feel like hurting something, I’ll come to you.” Sportsmaster said, taking Cheshires place at the door.

“Deathstroke will kill you for hurting me.” Renegade threatened. Sportsmaster laughed.

“He doesn’t know you’re here. And he never will.” Sportsmaster replied.

Dread washed over Renegade as Sportsmaster opened the door, on his fist were brass knuckles.

“My hands are tied. This isn’t fair.” Renegade reasoned.

“Exactly how I want it.” Sportmaster laughed.

The first hit was to Renegade’s face. The brass scratched up his cheek and he could feel a bruise forming. The force of it would have knocked him to the ground, but Sportsmaster caught him by the shoulder. The next was to his stomach, breathless he fell to the floor. From his position on the floor, the pain caused him to curl into himself. Sportsmaster continued his metal attack and soon started kicking the small boy. Cheshire was looking away from the scene, trying to tune out the sounds of metal hitting flesh and Renegade’s occasional yelp. When Sportsmaster decided he was done, Renegade had a bloody face and bruises were forming everywhere, his now torn uniform doing nothing to protect him. Tears were stinging Renegade’s eyes, but he wouldn’t let them fall, wouldn’t give Sportsmaster that satisfaction. He glared up at the man.

“Cheshire, be a doll and fix up that pretty face.” Sportsmaster ordered, leaving.

The girl walked into the room and bent down, with her was a bagged first aid kit. She opened the kit and took out some bandages and cleaning supplies. Cheshire set the supplies down and helped Renegade sit up.

“You could help me get out of here, and we can leave. Together.” Renegade whispered.

“No, I can’t. This is going to sting a little, though I suppose you’re used to it.” The masked blackette said as she began to clean the scratches on Renegade’s face.

After about fifteen minutes, Renegade was bandaged and cleaned. Cheshire stood to leave.

“You’ll be sleeping here, I’ll be by in the morning to give you breakfast.” Cheshire broke the thick silence between them.

Renegade replied with a blank stare. Cheshire looked back at him before exiting and locking the door. Renegade laid down and tried to get some sleep, wanting to leave the throbbing pain behind. He smiled as he realized sleep always came to him to take him away for a while. 

* * *

 

“Wake up.” Sportsmaster snapped Renegade out of his light sleep. The blonde, masked man stepped into the room.

“I’m not going to use any weapons today.” Sportsmaster grinned.

_Grinning. He’s planning on killing you, R._   _I know, maybe I can get some information out of him before and somehow get the information to the League._   _No, we need to get out of here, R! Forget info for the League!_

“Nothing to say? I’m sure you know what I’m planning to do with you, well maybe not everything.” Sportsmaster said.

“Who’s the buyer of the kobra venom?” Renegade questioned quietly.

“The Light.” Sportsmaster smirked as he reached for his belt.

“W-Why?” Renegade asked, throat closing as he started panicking.

“To control the League.” Sportsmaster answered, dragging the belt from the loops.

“Why are you asking these questions?” Sportsmaster kicked Renegade in the face, hard.

“I...Would like to know.” Renegade forced out, as Sportsmaster approached.

Sportsmaster began to descend onto Renegade. Renegades breathing became quick and shallow, panic setting in as he struggled against the mans bulk.

**_"Renegade? Can you hear me?"_ ** Miss Martian asked.

**_"Yes!"_ ** Renegade rushed as he felt Sportsmaster grope at his clothes.

“You know, we have two moles in the League. The Little League didn’t believe me.” Sportsmaster murmured against the skin of his neck.

Renegade bit Sportsmaster's ear, drawing blood. Sportsmaster jerked away, snarling at Richard. He stood and began to kick Renegade.

"Just stop struggling!" He commanded between kicks.

“T-Two...Moles?” Renegade gasped out.

**_"We’re coming."_ ** Batman assured.

**_"Wait! Wait! I will not leave empty handed."_ ** Renegade said.

“Yeah, if you can be still for a few minutes I’ll tell you." Sportsmaster lowered again.

**_"Not worth it, we’re coming in!"_ ** Artemis argued.

Renegade saw Batman up in the vent above him.

“I can... take it.” Renegade said, more for Batman than Sportsmaster.

“Can you? Are you sure?” Sportsmaster teased as he wrapped his arms around Renegade neck and squeezed.

“Y-Yes...I can…” Renegade gasped for air, “take... it!”

“Red Arrow and Superboy.” Renegade heard Sportsmaster say quietly.

Renegade’s vision was getting cloudy, and he could hear the choking sounds coming from him. Sportsmaster kept one hand on Renegades throat and let the other roam down his chest.

**_"I'm coming in now whether you want me to or not."_ ** Batman growled, anger slamming into everyone linked up.

The vent to the room was kicked opened and Batman tackled Sportsmaster. Renegade was let go and he coughed and gasped for air. Batman must’ve knocked Sportsmaster out as the man laid limply off to the side.

“Richard? Are you okay?” The Bat bombarded Renegade with questions.

“Fine. I’m fine.” Renegade coughed, looking away.

The boy tried to get up, but the bruises and aches prevented that, and Batman picked the boy up and left. Renegade was trembling, not entirely alright with being carried by Batman. Unconscious thugs littered the hallways they walked down.

“Team?” Renegade asked. Batman nodded.

The two walked out of the warehouse and to the bioship. Inside, Black Canary waited with medical supplies on stand by. Batman gently set the boy down on the newly formed bed and stepped back to keep an eye on Richard as Canary checked over his wounds. Renegade's trembling slowly stopped, the feeling of Sportsmasters hands fading with Canary's gentle prodding and comforting presence. He knew the ordeal wouldn't be gone from his memory so easily. When Canary got to the fingerprint bruises on his neck, Renegade flinched away.

“Sorry.” Richard immediately said after he had pulled away.

“No need, my fault.” Black Canary excused.

Renegade noticed Batman relax as Canary took care to be extremely gentle with the wounds on Renegade’s neck. After Canary was done, Renegade looked down, letting his hair cover his eyes. _I feel sick and dirty._ His mind flashed back to what Sportsmaster had whispered to him. _How am I going to tell them Red Arrow and Con-Superboy are moles, Other?_ _Tell them straight out._

“Red Arrow....is” Renegade tried.

He couldn’t get the words out. _Just say it!_ The team and two Leaguers were looking at him with curiosity and worry.

“Superboy and Red Arrow may be moles…” He said through the suspenseful silence.

“We've already heard that. It’s a lie.” Aqualad replied. Renegade looked at them with wide eyes.

“Sportsmaster already told you?” He questioned.

“Yeah. He said there was a mole on the team that worked for a secret organization. We now know that there is no mole, and that organization was the Injustice League.” Superboy informed. _They think the Injustice League is the Light?_

“The Injustice…” Renegade started. “They aren’t…The Light…” _Mislead them._   _No, Other,_ _I have to tell them._

“No, you’ve got it all wrong...The Injustice League isn’t the organization…The Light is.” Richard told the heroes.

“The Light?” Batman asked.

“It’s the villain organization...Not the Injustice League…” Richard filled in.

The bioship rocked a little before settling. Megan had landed the bioship in the mountain.

“Who’s in the Light?” Canary interrogated.

“I can't... Master tort..." He clenched his teeth and overcame that mind barrier constructed by Deathstroke. "Master, Luthor, Brain, Black Manta, Ra’s Al Gul, Queen Bee, Klarion, and Vandal Savage…” Richard answered quietly.

“What are they planning?’ Batman urged more answers from the boy.

“I don’t know.” Renegade answered.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Batman glared.

“I don’t know. I was assigned to the Separation Project! I forgot what the other projects were!” Richard defended himself.

Richard suddenly lost feeling in the left half of his body. _Something’s wrong, R. What are you doing?_   _Nothing! Something’s wrong!_

“Something’s wrong with me and Other. I can’t feel the left half of my body.” Richard panicked.

“Black Canary, go get Manhunter. M’gann.” Batman ordered. Miss Martian came over quickly.

“What’s happening? To Other and Richard? Their personalities?” Batman questioned.

Miss Martian’s soft presence was at the edge of his mind, and he welcomed her, eager to fix this.

“Other is splitting from Richard...He’s becoming a completely different person. It's almost like a new life is coming into being, but he will take over Richard's body.” Miss Martian said in awe.

Manhunter came through the zeta beam and was rushed over to Richard and informed of the situation.

“We have two options. Eliminate Other’s personality completely...or switch him onto a blank mind.” Manhunter said.

A searing pain shot through Richard originating at this head, his knees buckled, but Canary steadied him.

"Do something! Now!" She urged.

“Blank mind?” Batman asked quickly. They weren’t going to kill a personality.

“I can make a chip work.” Manhunter said quickly. Canary sprinted away, leaving Richard with M'gann, and came back with a hard drive.

“This will have to work.” Manhunter said. “Let’s get him to the med bay, maybe I can transfer Other there.”

Richard felt himself being lifted and carried down the halls of the mountain base. The pain in his head had multiplied ten fold, and his vision clouded. He was set down on a bed. Hands set themselves on the sides of his head and a presence inserted itself into his consciousness. The pain disappeared slowly, as did Other’s comforting presence.

“Other?” Richard said weakly. He hated the lack of another person in his head. It felt empty and lonely.

“What did you do?” Richard asked sitting up, the room spinning.

“Other was splitting from you, for some unknown reason. To prevent any damage to you, we had to separate you two... Other is now in this drive.” Batman answered.

“In a hard drive?!” Richard yelled. “You put my brother in a chip?!” He stressed.

“It was the only way to prevent any damage.” Batman answered.

“You didn’t even ask me anything?!” Richard yelled at the Bat.

“I would’ve been fine with the damages!” He stressed to the Bat. “Where’s my brother?!” Richard demanded.

Batman handed him the chip. Richard held the drive and closed his hand around it.

“I actually thought about being your protege...Now, I don’t even know if I can trust you.” Richard said. He hated Batman. _Other’s so small now…_

"How did this happen?!" Richard yelled angrily.

"I'm not sure, but I think Psimon has something to do with it. You said Deathstroke ordered Psimon to add in a voice to counteract your 'good' thoughts. Maybe after a time, it was meant to become you." Martian Manhunter answered calmly.

“Can he get into my holo-computer?” Richard asked after a few moments of silence.

“Yes…” Manhunter replied.

With that, Richard left the group and went to his room. The drive being held tightly in his hand. He quickly walked to his room and locked himself in it. Richard took the hard drive and inserted it into the wrist computer. The screen appeared and lit up with his own face.

“Woah, what just happened?! Why am I looking at you?!” Other bombarded Richard with questions.

“You and I started to break apart. To prevent any damage, we were split apart and you were put into a chip. I took you and now you’re my holo-computer.” Richard summed up.

“Great.” Other’s electronic voice replied.

“Yeah…” Richard said.

“Well, now you have a personal siri.” Other tried to lift the mood.

“Yeah...” Richard replied.

"Why don't you sleep? I'm sure you're tired from everything that happened." Other suggested.

It was clear to Richard that Other was having just as hard a time as he was about this whole separation. Richard curled up, knees to his chest, arms folding over the tops of his knees. Other's face was still on the screen, watching Richard. Richard placed his head down on his arms, he felt so tired and drained.  _Why does everything have to happen to me?_ He started to tremble, remembering Sportsmaster's hands all over him, burning shame into his being.

"..Yeah, maybe I should." Richard murmured.

Other smiled, and Richard took off the wrist computer and then took off his shredded uniform. He made his way to the bathroom and turned the water on to the hottest setting. He stood under the scolding water, frantically scrubbing his skin until it became raw and red. _I still feel it._ He lowered down onto the shower floor and curled up into the corner, letting the water flow down and over him. His hair was clinging to his face as he stared off at nothing. Richard stayed this way until the water ran ice cold. Getting out, he dried himself off and looked in the mirror.  _So many scars and bruises._ He was slightly surprised to see none of the phantom hands he felt. Richard's throat closed up, but he breathed deeply and walked out. He wouldn't cry, not over this. He changed into heavy sweatpants and a hoodie. Then, he climbed into bed, nestled himself in the blanket, and tried to sleep. He couldn’t due to the emptiness and being alone with thoughts he didn’t want to confront. He shivered despite the layers. The phantom hands felt so real.


	23. Identities Identities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I'm soooo sorry about the wait! I got too caught up with life and school. My goal is to finish this within the month to make up for lost time. Hope you guys enjoy! As always, all mistakes are my own and I do not own DC Comics.

“There are no missions today, feel free to do whatever you would like to tonight.” Batman told the team. 

_ Because it’s Halloween.  _ Richard sighed, waiting a second for an answer.  _ Right, no Other.  _ Richard was in his Renegade uniform and went to change into a pair of jeans and the Gotham Villains t-shirt Canary bought him all those months ago. He was hoping for a mission to help clear his head.

“Hey, Renegade, what are you planning to do tonight?” Miss Martian, in her civilian clothes, asked the depressed boy.

“Nothing really, watch some horror movies probably…” He responded. 

He really didn’t want to do anything, just lay down.

“Well, do you want to come to the Halloween party at Happy Harbor High? You could dress up!” The redheaded girl asked hopefully.

“Thanks for the offer Miss M, but I don’t really feel like doing anything…” Richard declined the girl. She looked a bit sad.

“Okay, well I’ll see around then.” The now saddened girl replied.

_ Great. Just great. A sad martian, I’m alone, worthless, and I hate myself.   _

“I think you’d make a great violinist. You have a lot of bottled emotions. A colleague of mine says the most conflicted people make the best musicians.” Black Canary’s voice broke him from his train of thought. 

“Violinist?” Richard questioned the woman. “I don’t have one nor do I know how to play one.” 

“Do you know how to read music?” Canary asked.

“...Yeah.” Richard answered reluctantly.

“I know you don’t want to do anything, and, without Other inside your head, you’re alone all the time. That’s not good, is it?”

“I don’t know how to play the violin.” Richard said,  trying to change the topic.

“Well, lucky for you, I know someone who does.” Black Canary smirked. Richard raised a brow.

“Come on.” Canary said and lead the boy through the zeta tubes. 

They stepped out into the Batcave. Richard’s face twisted in annoyance.  _ Just who I wanted to see.  _ Richard sighed again, expecting some kind of remark. _  I miss that bastard.  _ Richard wasn’t sure if he was thinking about Other, Batman, or Joker. 

“What are we doing here?” Richard said dryly. 

“Batman used to play the violin and was taught by a friend. That friend helps Batman. I figured Bats wouldn’t mind sharing.” Black Canary explained. She knew that Richard was mad at Bruce, at the moment. It would soon be fixed. 

“Sharing?” Batman’s rough voice said from the shadows of the cave. “I wasn’t expecting anyone for at least an hour.”

“Well, I think Richard would make an excellent violinist, and I happen to know that A taught you. I figured, maybe, he wouldn’t mind teaching Richard…”Canary trailed. It was a long shot, she knew this. 

“I wouldn’t mind, Madame Canary.” A voice cut in. 

A man had come through a stairwell. He had on a butlers tuxedo and white hair, covering his eyes, was a domino mask. The worn man stood with pride nurtured with aged wisdom. 

“You must be the young Master Richard.” The man said kindly.

“You must be A.” Richard responded. The man nodded.

“So, Master Richard, shall we begin?” A questioned the boy.

“Ready when you are, and Richard is fine…” Dick told the man. 

“He’ll call you master if he respects you. Good luck with getting him to drop the title.” Batman said from his position in front of the large computer.

“Quite.” The man agreed. 

_I like him. He’s nice._ Richard expected a response, but when it didn’t come he gave a sad sigh. _Right._ _Other is gone. This is happening too often._

“Let's get that sadness off your mind.” A disappeared and went upstairs. 

“Well, I’ll leave A to it. We’ll talk later, Richard.” Canary bid farewell with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. 

She gave him a reassuring look and left through the golden light. A came back down a few minutes after with a black, wooden violin with a matching bowstring. Both parts were sleek and well taken care of.

“Canary wasn’t kidding, you know how to play?” Richard question was directed at Batman.

“Yes, my parents wanted me to play.” Batman responded. 

A fond smile formed at an unseen memory, Richard knew the feeling.

“My parents taught me how to read music and play the piano.” Richard said, sharing a little about himself. “I don’t even know if I still can… Master wanted me to forget everything from before him.” Richard laughed a little. “How sad.” 

“We have a grand piano upstairs. Would you like to try to remember?” A offered. Richard really wanted to.  _ It could be a sort of connection to Mom and Dad… No, don't be ridiculous. They're gone. What use would it be? _

“Um, thanks...but no.” Richard responded.

“I insist.” A persisted. 

“You’re making it really hard to be polite.” Richard laughed a little.

“Come, I’ll show you to it.” A smiled and lead the boy up the stairs and into the extravagant upstairs house. 

_ Wow, I would’ve loved to live here with Mom and Dad...think they’d like it, Other?  _ Richard mentally punched himself.  _ Other is gone.  _ He followed the older man into a room with a large window, it overlooked Gotham. The city looked beautiful at night, but Richard knew of the crime-infested underbelly of the city.

“I see why Batman so desperately wants to save Gotham.” Richard said, in awe at the view. 

The ‘unsavable’ city was tragically beautiful. 

“Yes, the city is beautiful, but dying.” A said sadly. 

Richard turned his attention to the piano in the center of the room. The piano was an attractive black, like the violin. It's keys a pure white. Richard sat down in front and played up the keys. The sound echoing throughout the room. Dick noticed A sit down in a chair nearby, beside it a small table and another chair. Richard turned back to the piano and tried to remember Heart and Soul. The simple song was the first he had learned, he played it often with his mother. He began to play it and soon was able to remember the tune after many attempts. Finally, it danced from his mind to his fingertips and into the piano. He moved on from the song and looked at the sheet music that A had laid in front of him.  _ Fur Elise.  _

“ Provocare acceptata.” He said over his shoulder to the man. “Challenge accepted.” 

He read the music and slowly played through it, tripping up quite a few times but got better and sped up. Richard had lost time as he figured out the difficult piece. After what felt like an eternity, Richard was skillfully playing the piece at the right speed. A true smile graced his lips as he thought about how his mother had played this beautiful piece when Richard couldn’t sleep. How his father would hum along with his mother’s playing fingers. The smile was small, but it was there, and it was a true, real smile, the first in a long time. Canary must’ve known how long it has been since he was able to do something like this. Richard felt helpless at how much he needed something like this to get his mind off things. He finished the piece.

“Very nice.” A familiar voice said. 

Richard looked towards the speaker. Batman was now sitting beside A. Both had a smile lighting their features.

“Thanks, I thought I had completely forgotten.” Richard said with a smile. “We should get a piano in the cave.” Richard suggested. 

“No one knew how to play until you came along.” Batman said.

“You do. Well the violin, I’m sure you know how to play the piano though, given you have one.” Richard smirked.

“I do, but that’s no reason to put one in the cave.” Batman replied. 

“Well, now there is a reason.” Richard gestured to himself. “I know to play, and it would give me something to do when everyone’s at school.” Richard reasoned.

“Convincing argument, maybe I’ll talk to the League about it.” Batman said.

“I am sure Lady Canary would agree.” A added to Batman’s sentence.

“Lady Canary? I thought it was Madam.” Batman questioned his companion.

“Yes, well, I can’t decide which I like better…” A trailed off. 

Batman sighed and smiled at the man.

“I guess I should get back to the cave…” Richard said and stood. 

“Of course, Young Master.” A agreed. 

The two men stood and lead Dick through the hallways and back down into the Batcave. As they walked, all of Richard’s issues came back one by one. The phantom hands roaming his body, the emptiness of his mind, the threat of his Master, his mental state was completely wrecked. Batman activated the zeta tubes and stood beside Richard.

“Step through, it should be connected to the Mountain.” Batman said. 

Dick walked towards it and was engulfed in golden light. Before he fully left, he heard A speak to Batman.

“That boy is hurting. Do something about it.” A said.

“I’m working on it.” Was Batman’s gruff reply.

Richard had been thinking about what A and Batman had said as he trained. Flipping his way through his thoughts.  _ Maybe Batman just doesn’t know how to handle a child. Maybe that one screw up was just the one. Either way, who would want such a screwed up kid? I’ll have to talk to Other about this later.  _ Richard had moved on to hand to hand combat with the drones and holograms. He was destroying the androids when a voice spoke through his thoughtful training.

“You shouldn’t use lethal force.” Red Arrow said. 

Richard looked at the destroyed robots.

“Can’t exactly help it. Something I was trained to do.” He responded.

“I know, but try to go against that training.” Red Arrow said. 

“Easier said than done.” Richard responded, walking out of the gym and towards the kitchen. 

“Have you tried?” Red Arrow questioned. 

“Yes, and I’ve failed every time.” Richard said as he got himself a cup of water.

“Maybe you should ask the League or someone to help you out.” Red Arrow suggested. 

Richard gulped down the water.  _ Why does he care? _

“Yeah, no. I’m not admitting that I can’t control my own abilities.” Richard snapped. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take a shower and contemplate my life.” Richard left the kitchen and went to his room. There, he showered and changed into some comfortable clothes, loose sweatpants, and his black undershirt. He then powered up his wrist computer as he laid on the bed. Other’s yawning face appeared on the screen.

“Morning.” Richard greeted.

“Hey, so what are we talking about today?” Other questioned.

Richard sighed and told Other everything, the piano, training, his thoughts about Batman. He neglected to tell Other about the residual feeling of Sportsmaster’s hands. 

“What are thinking about doing?” Other asked.

“I don’t know, maybe I can trust him, but...I just don’t know.” Richard stressed. “I’m just so tired of this life.” Richard closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.

“You seem to be sighing an awful lot. Are you okay?” Other asked his other half.

“I...I’m not sure. I’m tired, I know that. I know that I don’t want to deal with life.” Richard sighed, again.

“I think you need to talk to Canary. She can help with that.” Other said, worried for Richard. 

“Maybe…” Richard trailed. 

“I think you need to go to sleep, you look tired, sad even.” Other stressed.

“Okay..” Richard trailed. Other switched himself off.

“Great, even Other wants nothing to do with me. I’m really that terrible and worthless.” Richard knew he had a heavy heart at the moment. 

He knew that he was probably getting depressed and knew where depression usually led, but, at the moment, he couldn’t care less. The sting of his brother not wanting his company was too painful to ignore. Tears brimmed his eyes. Richard wasn’t really sure why he was crying, just that he was, that he needed to. The tears streamed down his cheeks and onto covers underneath him. The reasons as to why he was crying rushed his mind, overwhelmed him. He was crying for his brother, his pain, anger. The tears were from the broken childhood, the childhood he didn’t have, could never have. The new connection with his parents was just as painful as it was great. Richard curled into a ball and cried himself to a sleep filled with dreams of what his life could’ve, should’ve been.

* * *

 

The next day, Richard returned to the Batman residence. He wanted to play the piano again. He was greeted by A and welcomed. The man seemed to know what went through Richard’s mind the night before. He didn’t say anything though, maybe it was just paranoia. 

“Where’s Batman?” Richard questioned.

“Patrolling.” A responded. 

Silence engulfed them as they walked through the house. Richardson note of all the expensive looking decorations.  _ Bats is stacked. _

“Thanks.” Richard said numbly as A left him some new sheet music to look over.

Richard looked at the music and played a few pieces. Richard was playing through a piece he had just gotten the hang off when A rushed into the room.

“Master Richard, usually I would never ask the guest of anything, but seeing as you are the only available hero, I must request you help Batman.” A said hurriedly.

The request had caught Richard off guard.

“Of course, but I don’t have my uniform.” Richard said as he stood as he quickly followed A down to the Batcave.

“Master Batman has a suit prepared. He made it for when you decided to drop Renegade, but he never knew how to present it to you.” A said. 

The older man lead Richard to a glass case with a red, black, and yellow suit, over the heart was an R, on the back was cape with a yellow inside and black outside. 

“R…?” Richard questioned.

“For Robin. Catwoman had given Batman the idea of Robin. She said that it was what your parents called you. Their Little Robin, and he applied it to the suit after the training simulation.” A filled in as he gave Richard the uniform. “Hurry.” 

“What’s the situation?” Richard asked as he changed into the new suit. It fit perfectly. 

“Bane.” A said. 

That was enough information for Richard to get that Batman was in trouble. Bane was a formidable opponent. A handed him a domino mask and a yellow utility belt. 

“Warehouse 18, go.” The man ordered as he rushed Richard over to a red and black motorcycle. 

“The Batcave is connected to your earpiece.” A answered Richard’s unspoken questioned. “Go!” 

With that command, ‘Robin’ sped out of the cave and towards Warehouse 18. 

**_“What’s in the belt?”_ ** Robin asked.

**_“Everything that was in your other belt, just less deadly. Turn right.”_ ** A instructed.

Robin soon arrived at the warehouse with A’s directions. A fight was going on inside the warehouse, Richard could hear the tale tell grunts, yells, and thumps of hand to hand combat. Robin ditched the bike and sprinted inside. He crashed through the doors. Bane was standing over a bloodied Batman, beside the strong villain was Two-Face.

**_“Just get Master Batman out of there.”_ ** A pleaded.

Robin lunged forwards and took advantage of the villains' surprise. Robin easily took down Two-Face with a strong kick to the face. Bane, however, was ready by the time Robin had turned to him. The muscular man easily blocked Robin’s attacks.

“You have quite the strength, Nino.” He said. “But not enough.” 

Robin flipped over Banes punch and landed in between Bane and Batman, stance wide and defensive. 

“Sadly, I’m not here to take you down.” Robin grinned and slammed a smoke bomb down on the ground. 

_ Huh, A was right everything’s in the same pocket too.  _ Robin quickly picked up the barely conscious Batman and left the warehouse. Robin managed to get Batman on the motorcycle before Bane found his way out of the smoke and drive back to the Batcave. As he sped into the cave, A was getting the medical bay ready. A and Robin shuffled Batman over to the med bay and laid him down on the table. A quickly checked over the wounds that looked worrisome, while Robin attended to the smaller ones. A went to Batman’s head to inspect a line of blood down his jaw and took off his cowl, revealing the Batman's face. Robin dropped the alcohol-soaked cloth he was holding.

“Oh... my god...That’s...He’s...Bruce Wayne?!” 


	24. Sunshine and Rainbows

“Oh... my god...That’s...He’s...Bruce Wayne?!” Richard said in shock. _The emotionless, frightening Bat is rich, playboy Bruce Wayne...I did not expect that one…_

“I’m truly sorry for you to find out this way, Master Richard, but I need your assistance.” A snapped him out of his surprise.

“Oh, right...what do you need, A?” Richard shoved his shock aside and clumsily attended to Bruce’s smaller cuts.

“You may call me Alfred, Young Master, now I need you to help me pop his arm back into place and wrap his torso. I’m afraid he has broken a few ribs.” Alfred informed and grabbed Bruce’s limp hand.

Richard went around the table and, together, they popped Bruce’s shoulder back into place. The man jumped into a sitting position with a pained grunt.

“Master Bruce, calm down. It is Master Richard and I. We need to wrap your midsection, you have managed to break a few ribs.” Alfred said calmly. The man seemed to calm down and allowed the two to wrap his ribs.

“I assume you have questions.” Bruce said.

“Not really...Was I right?” Richard asked softly.

“About?” Bruce questioned.

“What I said a few days ago. Bruce is just a front, Batman is the real person. Bruce died with your parents and Batman was born.” Richard explained.

“In a way, yes, but Bruce isn’t fully dead, he and Batman have molded together. When I’m not Batman, I am a mix of the two.” Bruce answered.

“So I was right.” Richard summed.

“In a way.” Bruce confirmed.

“So what now?” Richard questioned.

“You can’t tell anyone.” Bruce answered simply.

“I know that much.” Richard snapped.

“Well, my offer still stands, and seeing as you have the Robin uniform on…” Bruce trailed off.

“What comes with your offer?” Richard questioned.

“Well, you’ll move into Wayne Manor and attend school, most likely.” Bruce told the boy.

“What about the paparazzi? Won’t they have a field day with news that the famed Bruce Wayne took in the orphaned circus freak, Richard Grayson?” Dick asked.

“They’ll love you.” Bruce brushed off.

“You’re not worried about them?” Richard questioned.

“Why would I be?” Bruce asked, confused about the question.

“I am a circus brat turned assassin and mercenary. You aren’t worried about what that will do to your image as the White Prince of Gotham?” Richard asked a hint of disbelief in his tone.

“...Not necessarily, as long as they don’t say anything damaging, I don’t really care.” Bruce replied.

“And what of Robin?” Richard questioned.

“He’ll become the partner of Batman, work in Gotham and with the Police Department. As Robin, you’ll stay on the team.” Bruce answered.

“So I’ll just change uniforms and get some new responsibilities, I’ll also gain a new legal home and family.” Richard summed up.

“Basically, but you will have to be enrolled in school.” Bruce added.

“...I’ve never been to school.” Richard admitted.

“Well, Master Richard, as long as you have some people skills, you’ll be fine.” Alfred reassured.

“I guess…” Richard said.

“So is that a yes to my offer?” Bruce prodded.

“I guess…”Richard trailed.

“Do you have anything at the cave, Young Master?” Alfred questioned.

“Just a few clothes and my Renegade tools that’s about it.” Richard told the two.

“I shall go retrieve them.” Alfred bowed and began to leave.

“Oh, um, make sure to get my wrist computer…” Richard said as Alfred slipped on a domino masked and disappeared in gold light.

“He’ll get it.” Bruce said.

“So, when do we go out as Batman and Robin?” Richard grinned.

“Excited are we?” Bruce questioned, a knowing smile on his lips and one brow raised.

“Well, it’s not every day you can work with Batman.” Richard retorted. Bruce laughed a little.

“I’m going to go change into something more comfortable, feel free to explore.” Bruce said as he walked into a back room, cape flowing behind him.

Richard went up to the Batcomputer and looked at the open windows. It was all surveillance. Richard watched the busy people of Gotham. They were so oblivious of what went on in the world. He moved on to admire the training equipment. Batman had weights and uneven bars. They looked unused. _Have to fix that, something so beautiful must be used._ The man even had aerial rings. The two hoops looked a little worn, but not too much. _Have to fix that too._

“Are you going to change out of the Robin uniform?” Bruce’s voice cut through the silence.

“Eventually, probably when Alfred comes back with the rest of my clothes.” Richard responded distantly. As if cued, Alfred stepped into the cave with a box occupying his hands.

“Master Richard, please allow me to guide you to your room.” Alfred said as he went upstairs.

Richard followed the loyal butler with Bruce in tow, feeling a little overwhelmed by the quick changes. They exited the cave and into the manor. The butler lead Dick up to the second floor and down the hall to the right. Dicks room was the second door on the left.

“Across from your room is Master Bruce’s. I have a room at the end of the hall.” Alfred informed the boy as he opened the door.

The room had deep blue walls and a queen bed in the middle. The bed had grey covers and pillows and a nightstand on the left of it with a lamp and clock. On the left of the bed were two doors. _Bathroom and closet._ On the right stood a dresser with a mirror.

“Wow, I thought the cave room was nice…” Richard said, amazed. He heard Alfred give a small chuckle as he stepped in front of the boy to set the box on the bed.

“We’ll leave you to get settled in.” Bruce said and the two exited, leaving the boy to himself.

“Uh yeah, thanks.” Richard said absently as the door shut behind him.

Richard opened the box and unpacked the clothes Dinah bought him. He put them in the dresser drawers and returned to the box. He emptied the box and pulled out his wrist computer and turned it on.

“Richard, hey.” Other said.

“Hey, Other.” Richard greeted.

“Where are you? The scenery looked different.” Other questioned.

“Uh, yeah, I have a lot to tell you.” Richard laughed. The raven-haired boy began to tell his brother about Bruce, the manor, and Robin.

“Woah, everything has changed since our last talk. Are you angry at Bruce?” Other asked.

“No...why would I be angry?” Richard asked confused.

“Well, you were sent to kill that man, then you failed, and Slade wasn’t really happy about that.” Other reasoned.

“Yeah, but I don’t blame him for that.” Richard said. “I blame Slade.”

“Well, how about you get out of the Robin uniform and change into something more comfortable and go to sleep.” Other suggested.

“...Okay, night Other.” Richard said, sad that his brother keeps sending him off.

“Good night, R.” Other replied and shut down.

Richard put the wrist computer on his nightstand and changed into pajama pants and a black tank top. He sighed as he straightened the Robin uniform and folded it. He set the uniform on the nightstand and laid down. He quickly fell asleep, the comfortable fabric lulling him asleep.

Richard woke up around three in the morning and went downstairs. To his surprise, Bruce was up and watching TV.

“Uh, morning.” Richard awkwardly greeted.

“Morning, how’d you sleep?” The man asked. He was dressed in red and black plaid pants and a white shirt.

“Good, you?” Richard questioned back.

“Okay, Alfred won’t be down until six or seven, we have a few hours.” Bruce responded his attention turning back to the TV.

“What’s on?” Richard asked as he climbed onto the couch and hugged a pillow to his chest.

“News.” Bruce answered.

“What are those vultures on now?” Richard questioned.

“The Wayne Killer is being set free.” Bruce said, emotion leaving his voice.

“Oh...I’m sorry, that sucks…” Richard said awkwardly. _I don’t understand how he’s feeling, I killed Tony…_

“Yeah, sometimes I wish I had the nerve to kill him.” Bruce growled.

“No, you don’t. Once you kill someone, you lose a part of yourself, and you can’t get it back. With each kill that small part becomes a bigger hole. Trust me I know.” Richard explained.

“Your situation was different. You were forced to kill.” Bruce said as he watched the man who created Batman walk into the courtroom.

“When was this?” Richard asked as he grabbed for the remote.

“Yesterday, around three. Why?” Bruce answered. Richard paused the recording and pointed at a man with white hair and an eye patch.

“Deathstroke’s in Gotham.” Richard answered.

“Do you have any idea why?” Bruce said.

“Mission, maybe. He may know I’m here or he’s here on business.” Richard answered.

“And both of you are not investigating today.” Alfred’s worn but stern voice came from the stairs. “Master Bruce I advise that you get ready for work, as for you, Master Richard, you will stay here with me or go to the mountain.”

“You're up early." Bruce commented.

"I knew both of you would be up. Our day starts earlier than most." Alfred replied.

"I’ll go take a shower.” Bruce said and went upstairs.

“Oh, Alfred, what do I do with the Robin uniform?” Richard questioned.

“Put it back in its case, in the cave.” Alfred informed.

Richard nodded and went to retrieve the uniform then made his way down to the Batcave. Richard then clumsily put the uniform in the case. Once the uniform and belt were in their respective spots, Richard left to get ready for the day. The boy took a hot shower and dressed himself in dark jeans and the button up from Dinah. He walked downstairs with sunglasses covering his eyes.

“I’m heading off to the mountain, Alfred.” Richard informed the man as he went downstairs to the zeta tubes. Richard disappeared into the golden light and reappeared at the mountain base.

Zatanna and Artemis were sitting on the couch and watching TV.

“Hey, guys.” He greeted.

The girls jumped out of their skin.

“Renegade?!” Artemis fumed

“Actually, it’s Robin. I took Batman’s offer.” Richard said.

“Um, hi...Robin.” Zatanna said.

“So what are you two up too?” Richard asked.

“Well, we were talking about last night, but were rudely interrupted.” Artemis growled.

“Last night?” Richard questioned and plopped down next to Zatanna.

“We ran into some psycho killer who called himself Harm. He killed his own sister. Who led us to her body and proved that ghost are real. So that was new.” Zatanna filled him in.

“Ghost? Are you sure?” Richard asked, skeptically.

“Yeah, the girl sank into the ground and everything.” Artemis said.

“How come she’s the only ghost we’ve seen?” Richard asked.

“She had a wrongful death.” Zatanna said.

“So did the Waynes and the Graysons.” Richard countered. “And the people I killed as Renegade.”

“Yeah...I don’t really know, I was just guessing.” Zatanna said while she looked at Richard with a hint of fear.

“I don’t kill people anymore, calm down.” Richard informed the sorceress.

“Oh..that’s good.” Zatanna said awkwardly.

“That was very chalant.” Richard said.

“Chalant…?” Artemis questioned the boy.

“Opposite of nonchalant.” Richard excused.

“Oh, you guys are already up...You want breakfast?” Miss Martian’s cheery voice came from the doorway.

“Sure, Miss M.” Richard answered. _I haven’t eaten anything today. I wonder what Alfred’s cooking is like…_

“That sounds great Megan.” Artemis said.

“Good morning, Connor.” Richard smiled as he greeted the silent teen.

“...Morning.” Connor replied.

“How did you know he was there?!” Artemis exclaimed.

“Trained to sense the smallest changes in the surrounding area, remember?” Richard taunted.

“Tch.” Artemis responded.

Richard laughed a little at the annoyed blond. The zeta tube announced the arrival of Kid Flash and Aqualad.

“Ah, Kaldur, Wally, come join the party.” Richard greeted the two.

“Why are you so happy this early in the morning?” Wally whined.

“It’s only eight…” Richard trailed. “I’ve been up for five hours.”

“That doesn't answer my another question. Why are you so happy?” Wally asked again. Richard thought for a moment.

“M-am mutat cu Batman și întemeia o familie.” He answered. (I moved in with Batman and found a family.)

“..What?” Kaldur questioned.

“Oh , și eu sunt Robin acum.” He continued. (Oh, and I’m Robin now.)

“Speak English, Robin.” Canary’s voice carried through the room.

“But it’s fun watching them try to figure out what I said.” Richard complained.

“I know, but it’s not fair.” Canary chided. Richard sighed.

“You guys don’t have any training sessions today so you can relax for a while.” Canary informed the teens.

The day was a free day, and Richard intended to relax and enjoy how his life had made a complete 180. Everything was looking up and getting better, like so many people had told him it would. What he didn’t expect was the next day to blow itself to hell.


	25. Turn Coats

Richard and Bruce were out as Batman and Robin. The press was still going crazy with Robin The Boy Wonder, Robin The Partner of Batman, but that was irrelevant at the moment. At the moment, Batman and Robin were fighting Joker and Harley Quinn.  _ This...This is a weird family reunion.  _

“Joker, stop this madness.” Batman demanded. 

The clown had put three bombs in various places. The two crime fighters had disarmed one and knew the location of the other two, but they had only thirty-seven minutes to get to them and disarm them. That wasn’t enough time.

“Why should I? You took my son!” Joker snarled, pointing at Robin. “I know that hair and stance.”

“Yeah, you corrupted him! We’ll stop when we get him back.” Harley Quinn negotiated.

“No,” Batman answered. “He’s better off with the League.” 

Robin didn’t know how to handle the situation at hand. Instead of talking this out, Robin lunged forward as Joker began to draw his gun. The boy hit the gun out of the clown's hand with a birdarang. Then he jumped up and behind the Joker and kicked the back of his legs, causing the crazed clown to fall. Robin regrettably knocked the crime clown out by hitting a pressure point in the neck. Harley was on the floor, tied up, Batman standing in front of her.

“Why?! Why did you betray us?!” Harley yelled at Robin. “I thought we were family! We cared for you! Loved you as our own! So why?!... Why?” Harley cried. 

Robin walked over and bent down, wiping the tears from her face.

“I can’t be a villain anymore. I kept thinking about what Mom and Dad would say and that...that was painful. They wouldn’t want me hurting people and laughing about it. They would want me to help.” Robin reasoned. “So don’t cry, H. Believe me when I say it was a hard decision. Leave you guys and become a hero or stay and become even more of a monster.”

Sirens were off in the distance and getting closer. Richard closed his eyes, presenting a sad, vulnerable expression.

“I have to go now, but just because I left doesn’t mean I don’t care about you three.” Robin said as he got up and walked towards Batman. 

Commissioner Gordon and the GCPD burst through the warehouse doors, gun raised. Robin put his hands up when the gun landed on him.

“Who are you?” The worn man shouted.

“With me.” Batman said from behind the man, in the middle of the police storm. Gordon jumped at the sudden voice and spun around.

“Batman? He’s with you...He’s a child! What do you mean he’s with you?!” The man angrily yelled, clearly not fond of Batman bringing a boy into the hero life.

“I’m his protege.” Robin answered cheerfully. Gordon dropped his gun.

“Get Joker and Harley Quinn. You two,” Gordon pointed at the two heroes. “I want to talk to you.”

“Can we do this later?” The question stopped the frenzy of officers as they secured Joker and Harley. 

“There are two other bombs and we need to disarm them…” Robin reminded. 

Without a word, the two started sprinting out of the warehouse. 

“I’ll get the one on South. You get the one on East.” Batman ordered. 

“Got it.” Robin said,  noticing how he got the one further away. 

It was reasonable given that he was quicker given his size compared to Batman. Robin shot his grapple and swung towards the bomb's location. He reached the bomb in the basement of an abandoned office building. He quickly analyzed the bomb and decided that the blue wire was the one to cut. He snipped it and the timer stopped at six minutes eighteen seconds. 

**_"Got mine."_ ** Robin informed.

**_"Just got here."_ ** Batman replied.

A few silent seconds passed.

**_"Head back to Gordon."_ ** Batman ordered.

Robin sighed but did as told. He took his time and got there at the same time Batman did. 

“Gotham Police Department...Never thought I’d come here willingly.” Robin laughed as they went inside.

“Batman, let’s have that talk.” Gordon’s voice interrupted.

“What is it now?” Batman said with a hint of annoyance.

“A child?  Is he even your kid?!” Gordon stressed.

“He’s thirteen and yes, he’s mine.” Batman growled. 

Robin looked at Batman.  _ He said I’m his child… _ That dumbfounded the commissioner, Robin, and everyone else who heard. 

“Batman has a kid.” and various other murmurs and whispers went among the police.

“Your kid. Yours.” Gordon said, disbelieving. 

“Yes.” Batman confirmed.

Gordon turned to Robin. “Is Batman your father?”

“Yes, Commissioner.” Robin smiled and leaned his head on the Dark Knight’s arm for effect.

“He’s not forcing you to do this is he?” Gordon questioned.

“This man can’t force me to do anything I don’t want to do.” Robin laughed. “I wanted to do this, Commissioner.” 

Gordon sighed, defeated. “Well, alright then, you can go.” 

“Thank you for your concern, Commissioner. Oh and I’m Robin, nice to meet you.” Robin grinned as he shook the man’s hand. The two left the building and vanished. 

“That kid is nothing like Batman.” Gordon sighed.

* * *

 

Richard walked into Mount Justice. It was silent, eerily silent. The silence out Richard on high alert and he turned on his wrist computer.

“Other.” He whispered. Static met him. 

“Other?” He whispered again. 

“Hey, answer me.” Richard said a little louder. 

He stared at the static for a few more seconds and checked to see if the chip was still in the computer. It wasn’t. Richard sighed and switched the computer to its normal function and turned it off. The boy then crept through the cave silently. He heard voices from the common room, but something was off.

“Where’s Renegade?” Canary asked. 

She was standing in front of the team. They stood in a line, feet together and arms at their sides. 

“We do not know.” Aqualad answered.

_ Something’s wrong...They’re talking so emotionlessly… _

“He is here.” Miss Martian said as she turned to look at him.

“Shit.” He said took off for the zeta tubes.  _ Have to get to Batman.  _

Kid Flash sped in front of him and punched at the boy. Richard had just enough time to drop and slide between the boy’s legs. He heard the enraged yelled of Superboy and dove to the left, barely missing the clone’s powerful fists.  _ A few more yards! Go!  _

**_"Alfred, shut down the zeta tubes in ten seconds."_ ** Richard commanded through his earpiece.

**_"What-"_ ** Alfred started.

**_"Just do it! "_** Richard stressed

Richard dodged Aqualads water maces and kicked Kid Flash away from him and into Miss Martian. The girl had something levitating in the air, and it dropped with little noise. Richard picked it up then shot up and sprinted for the tube. He was two feet away when he heard the distinct thwang of an arrow being released.  _ If I dodge, it hits the control panel. If I don’t, I get hit… _ Richard steeled himself and continued running. Pain shot from his side, but he kept running and jumped into the zeta tube light. He landed on the ground of the Batcave.

“Shut it down!” Richard yelled. 

The zeta tube died with a groan. 

“Master Richard!” Alfred said and knelt down beside the injured boy. 

“Something’s wrong with the team, probably the League too.” Richard forced out as Alfred tended to the arrow wound, examining it.

“Good thing, it’s shallow, but it will still hurt. Master Richard, tell me what happened.” Alfred said as he contacted Bruce.

“I-I went to the mountain, and it was quiet, scary quiet.” He grunted as Alfred pulled the arrow out and quickly put pressure on the wound. “Th-There were voices coming from the common room, so I went to check it out. The team was standing at attention, almost like in the military, and Canary was asking them where I was.” He gritted his teeth as Alfred began cleaning the wound.

“M’gann sensed me or something and then they were aware I was there, so I ran. Then I told you to shut down the zeta tube. They were coming after me, Alfred. They were attacking full force...Miss Martian was trying to put this on me.” Richard gave Alfred the small, weird chip. “And Other is gone...Where’s Bruce?” 

“He was at the Watchtower. I don’t know if he still is, but he hasn’t answered back.” Alfred said as he finished bandaging the wound. Richard painfully sat up. 

“I have to analyze this and see if it’s the thing that caused all of this.” He said tiredly.

“Master Richard, I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Alfred said, worry filling his tone. 

“I know, Alfy, but this is big. Especially if the League is affected too.” Richard sympathized.

Alfred nodded in defeat. Richard began to break down the weird object. It took hours upon hours, but soon he was able to figure out how it worked.  _ It affects the brain. Mind control with a chip. Mind control can be broken.  _ Richard smiled as he began to make a cure for this weird thing.  _ Mind Chips, I’ll call them that.  _ It took another few hours to make the Mind Chip counteractant. A presence appeared behind him. 

“Haha, very funny, Bats.” Richard said not looking up from the telescope.  _ Batman does this all the time.  _

“I’m not Batman.” A voice growled. 

Richard’s eyes widened and he slowly, discreetly grabbed the new, testable cure.  _ Good thing I made multiples of these.  _ Richard slowly turned and was met with the towering figure of Superman. Behind the Man of Steel stood Batman and Green Lantern. Richard’s surprised expression turned to pure anger. In Green Lanterns arms was Alfred. The loyal butler was having trouble breathing. Richard was furious.  _ They want to play dirty. I can play dirty.  _ Richard began laughing. 

“No, you’re not Batman. You’re lower than a coward. Holding Alfred as leverage, that’s something cowards wouldn’t even do.” Richard glared at the Man of Steel and got in his face. “I’m not afraid of you.” 

Superman raised his fist. Richard didn’t move or flinch. The fist began coming down, and Richard simply sidestepped to the left. Richard then jumped over the bent figure and pulled out his utility belt. Richard quickly snapped open a compartment and grabbed its contents.  _ Kryptonite. This is going to hurt.  _ Richard charged the blue-clad hero. Superman flew up and activated his heat vision. Richard jumped up and onto the Batcave wall.  _He's slow, not anywhere near is his normal fighting state._

“You think I can’t get up there? I practically grew up in the air.” Richard laughed and tackled the Kryptonian out of the air and to the ground. 

He dropped the kryptonite on the fallen hero, placed the curing chip, and stood. Batman came out of nowhere and was attacking in a flash. Richard blocked the punch from his right but left his torso open. Batman kicked him back into the wall, spiderweb cracks spreading outwards.

“Richard!” Alfred yelled. 

Richard was almost standing when Batman grabbed him and slammed him down. 

“Bruce, I know you’re in there.” Richard tried. 

Batman just growled and threw him across the room. Richard skidded across the floor but got up quicker than the last time. Richard sprinted forwards and kicked at the man’s face. Batman caught the foot. Richard jumped up and lashed out with the other leg. His leg wrapped around Batman’s neck, and Richard brought them both down. As they were falling, Richard swung around and jumped off the man. Richard brought out some birdarangs while in his kneeling position. Batman stood tall. 

“Bruce…” Richard tried again. Batman’s face seemed to twist in an effort, but then returned to the emotionless expression. 

Batman lunged forwards. Richard threw his birdarangs, but Batman simply hit them away and punched at the boy’s torso. Richard blocked a few, but then Batman jumped up and spun around to kick the boy in the face. Richard ducked and stepped around the man. He punched Batman’s sides. Batman kicked out as he spun around. The powerful kick hit the boy in the stomach and he was knocked to the floor. Batman was on top of him with a sharp batarang raised. Richard grabbed the hand as it began it’s descent to his jugular. 

“Bruce! Please!” Richard shouted, the batarang was slowly but surely approaching its target. 

“Master Bruce!” Alfred tried. “Ple-” Green Lantern cut him off as he tightened his grip on Alfred’s throat.

“Bruce, come on. They’re hurting Alfred! Bruce, please! I can’t hold your arm back for much longer. You’re going to kill me!” Richard began panicking as the batarang began pressing into his skin. Batman’s arm was suddenly frozen and shaking with effort. 

“Richard…” Batman suddenly said. Richard grinned. 

“I knew you wouldn’t let me die.” Richard said as he placed the counteractant right on Batman's cheek. 

Batman fell limp on top of Richard. Richard huffed and pushed his father figure off him. Richard stood and glared at Green Lantern.

“I may have left Renegade behind, but I will not hesitate to kill you if you hurt Alfred anymore than you already have.” Richard said as he slowly, threateningly walked towards the two. 

“Let. Him. Go.” Richard growled dangerously.

When Green Lantern didn’t do as told, Richard’s saw red.

“Now!” He yelled. Green Lantern, shocked, let go of the butler. Richard grinned as he cracked his knuckles. He laughed.

“This is going to hurt.” Richard laughed.

He lunged at Green Lantern and dealt punches and kicks with a tremendous amount of power behind them. Green Lantern tried to fight back, but Richard kept dodging and striking the man down. 

“Master Richard.” Alfred's now raspy voice suddenly broke Richard from his angered assault.

“I believe that is enough.” Alfred said. 

Richard was panting and standing over a bloodied Green Lantern. Richard nodded and place the chip on Green Lantern's and Superman's necks. Richard noticed the blood on his hands and wiped it off on Superman’s cape. Alfred and Richard then walked over to their fallen family member. 

“Well, I didn’t do much to him…” Richard said.

Alfred laughed a little. “No, no you didn’t, but now we need to get them somewhere and contained.” 

“We’ll do that afterward, come here.” Richard said as he patted the medical examination table. 

“Master Richard, I am fi-” Alfred tried.

“No. Come here.” Richard said again. Alfred smiled and did as told.

Richard gently examined and touched the man’s throat. 

“That’s definitely going to bruise, swallowing and speaking will probably hurt for a few days.” Richard informed. A groan grabbed their attention. Batman was getting up.

“What…?...Richard! Alfred!” Bruce called out, not seeing the two.

“Bruce...Is it actually you or…” Richard said cautiously. Bruce spun around and looked at his son and father. 

“It...It’s actually me.” Bruce answered and pulled down his cowl, taking the counteractant chip off his cheek in confusion. “How did you…”

“Reverse engineered the Mind Chips and created the...cure.” Richard answered.

Batman looked around the cave and noticed Green Lantern.

“Did you…” 

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Well, he had Alfred in a choke hold and was hurting him so…”

Bruce sighed at the answer but smiled. “Good job.”

“Master Bruce, Young Master, I know I am something you two value, but beating Green Lantern to that extent is-” Alfred was cut off by the two Bats.

“Acceptable.” The two finished. 

“Not what I was going to say.” Alfred sighed.

“The League and Team are infected, and Other is gone.” Richard updated his mentor.

“I figured. I was attacked by the whole League, Vandal Savage, Deathstroke, and Klarion.” Batman informed.

“Wow...How long did that go on?” Richard questioned.

“I defeated most of the League, but Deathstroke, Klarion, and Dr. Fate put the chip on me.” Batman said.

“Does this mean we have to defeat the whole Justice League and the Team, along with Deathstroke, Savage, and Klarion?” Richard asked.

“...Yes.” Batman said. 

“Asterous.” 


	26. Resolution

“That’s insane!” Richard exclaimed. Bruce had just explained his plan. 

“It’s sound.” Bruce reasoned. Richard laughed.

“You said fancy words to make it sound like it was a good idea. When really, your plan is to just fight them and somehow put the counteracting chips on them.” Richard responded.

“He is quite right, Master Bruce.” Alfred agreed. Bruce sighed.

“Let’s suit up and at least try. We can’t fail.” Bruce said. 

Richard sighed and nodded. Richard left to change, and Bruce pulled up his cowl. 

“So what are we doing about them?” Robin questioned as he entered the room, gesturing to Green Lantern and Superman. 

“If they wake, I will send them to assist you.” Alfred answered.

Batman stood in front of the zeta tube and waited for Robin to stand at his side. Robin took his spot and took a deep breath.

“We’re going against the whole League. You ready?” Batman questioned the boy and looked at him.

“I have enough weapons and tools to supply an army.” Robin said.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Batman pointed out.

“Yes.” Robin answered.

“Good.” Batman replied and put a hand on his shoulder as the zeta tube fired up. 

The pair step through and out of the bright, golden light. The moment mentor and protege stepped out of the light the fight was on. The two stood in the Watchtower with the Justice League and the team surrounding them. Batman and Robin tensed, getting back to back. It was a standoff. Who was going to attack first?

“Well, come on.” Batman teased the mind controlled heroes. 

Green Arrow growled and lunged for the two bats. Batman’s strong fist collided with the archer's face, knocking him back. Robin ran forwards and attacked Artemis. The girl punched out, and Robin spun to the left, letting the first punch sail through the air next to his face. He sprinted forwards and brought the girls head down and into his knee, knocking her unconscious. Quickly, Robin placed the chip on the blonde's neck. Kid Flash and Miss Martian came at him from opposite sides. Kid from his right and Miss M from his left. Robin laughed as he thought of what was about to happen. He ducked when Miss M and Kid Flash were close, very close. The Martian had been coming from the air on the left and Kid from the right, so when the blackette ducked, they ran right into each other. The Martian fell to the ground while Kid Flash fell backward. Robin hurriedly placed chips on their necks. As he stood, Aqualad tackled him to the floor. His water weapon had morphed into a dagger and was aimed for his heart. Robin felt a growing heat at his side.  _Shit, he must've got me when he tackled me._  Robin grabbed Aqualads hand and struggled to push it away, providing enough space to swing his arm around the dark-skinned teen and place a chip on his neck. 

The boy fell unconscious on top of him, and Robin shoved Aqualad’s limp form off.  _ We have just enough chips for the League and team. If one breaks then we're screwed.  _ Superboy let out an angered roar and charged Robin. Robin flipped over the clone, landed just behind him, and swept his legs out from under him. Robin slapped a chip on his neck and looked at Batman's progress. The Dark Knight had fallen Green Arrow, Black Canary, Hawkwoman, Hawkman, Flash, and Red Tornado. He was fighting Zatara, Zatanna, and Rocket. Icon was already down. Robin helped his mentor by sneaking up on Zatanna and placing a chip on her neck while she was casting a spell. The girl fell unconscious, and Batman was able to chip Zatara. All that was left was Rocket, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter. The dark-skinned teenager was flying and Robin wasted no time in sprinting towards his mentor and jumping off his shoulders. Robin tackled the young girl and pinned her below him. Robin struggled to keep her in grasp and had to headbutt her to knock her unconscious before placing a chip on her neck. Now it was time to fight Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. Robin rushed to his mentor and stood beside him proudly. The two had positioned themselves on the left and right of the two bats. 

“Back to back?” Robin suggested. 

Batman answered by turning towards Manhunter leaving his back to Wonder Woman.  _ I'll take that as a yes.  _ Robin turned his own back to Batman's and stared at his opponent.  _ Wonder Woman won't be easy.  _ The Amazon charged forwards and kicked out at the acrobat. Robin threw up his arm and blocked the strong kick then threw out a punch, ignoring the resounding pain in his blocking arm. The woman dodged the punch and threw her own. Robin wasn't fast enough to dodge, and her fist slammed into the wound Aqualad had inflicted in their previous encounter. Robin let out a cry of pain and his hand went to the wound. Batman stepped in and punched Wonder Woman away and quickly placed a chip on the Amazon. 

“Are you alright? Let me see.” Batman said, worry lining his tone as he gently lifted Robin’s shirt to examine the wound. 

“Fine, I'm fine.” Robin said and pulled his shirt down. 

“I think that was everyone who was infected, but where’s Klarion, Savage, and Deathstroke?”

“Batman, I would like my apprentice back.” Deathstroke’s voice cut through the air. “Well, the original. Don't you agree, Other?” 

A form stepped beside Deathstroke. It was Richard in his Renegade uniform. Robin stared, shocked.  _Other?!_

“This is just a clone of dear Richard, but Other is the consciousness in the clone. Either way, Richard will come with me. He’s my property.” Deathstroke grinned. 

“Richard is not property. He doesn't belong to you.” Batman snarled. 

Deathstroke sighed. 

“Other.” Deathstroke ordered. 

The clone jumped up, katana raised, and attacked Batman. Robin was slow to react, but snapped out of his shock and punched Renegades face before he could reach Batman. Other was knocked back. 

“Other, please, we don't have to fight.” Robin pleaded with his clone. 

“Yes, we do. I have my orders. My programming was flawed while in your care. With Master, I was fixed, perfected.” Other responded, no emotion in his voice. 

“You weren't flawed! You were me! You were human!” Robin exclaimed. “Now you're just a program.” 

“Programs don't feel.” Deathstroke said as he appeared in front of Robin. 

Robin looked around for Batman. The man of bats was taking on Savage, Klarion, and Red Arrow.  _ Where did they even come from?  _

“Not feeling makes you a monster. A murderer.” Robin snarled, focusing back on Other and Deathstroke. 

Deathstroke's form towered over him. 

“The three of us are. We’re murderers, Richard. Well, Other will be soon enough. He has orders to kill Batman. I want you to watch.” 

The world froze around Robin.  _ I want you to watch _ . Deathstroke's words rang in his ears. Robin looked up at Batman. He had defeated Red Arrow and Savage. Klarion was close to being beat. Batman delivered a power filled assault, and Klarion was out. Batman noticed Robin’s wide eyes and tense stance, then he noticed Deathstroke standing beside his son, who did not move away. 

“Robin?!” Batman yelled and sprinted towards the boy, coming to the wrong conclusion.

“Other.” Deathstroke ordered. 

The clone nodded and met Batman with a kick. Robin was about to surge forward and help his father, but Deathstroke was a step ahead of him. The mercenary grabbed the boy and pinned him to the floor. Robin's stomach was on the floor, and Deathstroke had his left arm held against his back, ready to dislocate Robin's shoulder. Deathstroke grabbed a fistful of Richards' hair and yanked his head up and forced him to watch the fight unfolding before them. Robin could tell Batman was struggling to force himself to fight Other. Other had the upper hand. The two fought equally. They were matched.  _Stop holding back, Bruce!_  Until Other played dirty. Batman went to punch Other when the clone spoke. 

“Bruce, don't hurt me, please!” Other faked. 

Batman froze. He knew it wasn't Richard, but it sounded so much like him. Other grinned and everything slowed for Richard. Other raised his katana and positioned it to pierce Batman's heart. 

“Bruce!” Richard yelled, trying to snap his father out of the frozen state he was in. The blades sharp tip was getting close to the man.  

“BRUCE!” Richard yelled again, desperate. 

Deathstroke slammed his head down and then yanked it back up, Richard's vision unsteady. The blade was nearing Batman's flesh. Just as blade graced kevlar, a red beam seared the blade. The blade's tip now melted blunt and harmless. Robin had never been so happy to see the floating Boy Scout. Behind him was a bruised and cut up Green Lantern and Alfred with his domino mask. 

“Other, we have to leave.” Deathstroke ordered. 

“Master, I can still-” Other began.

“No, you can't. You aren't as trained as Richard.” Deathstroke growled. 

Other huffed and returned to his Master's side. The two disappeared through the zeta tubes and Batman rushed to Robin. The boy was still on the floor but was slowly getting up, panic subsiding. Batman guided him up and checked him over.

“Did he do anything? Are you hurt? What did he say to you?” Batman rushed the boy with question after question. 

“No, I'm fine. He just told me we were alike. Monsters.” Robin answered. 

“You're not.” Batman reassured. 

“Master Batman, Young Master, are you alright? As soon as Master Superman and Master Green Lantern were awake, I urged them to come and aid you. We came in the nick of time apparently.” Alfred's warm voice said. 

“We're fine, Alfie. How are you?” Robin questioned, gesturing to the man's throat. 

“Much better, warm tea helped with the soreness.” Alfred assured. 

“Yeah, sorry about that, A. I apologize for letting myself become a mind-controlled pawn.” Green Lantern apologized. 

“No need to apologize. No permanent damage was done.” Alfred said with a forgiving tone.

“I guess I should apologize for beating you to a pulp...So I’m sorry about beating you to a pulp.” Robin said, looking away from Green Lantern.

“It’s fine, if I was in your shoes I would have done the same thing.” Green Lantern laughed.

“I am surprised at how easily you took me and Superman down, though.”

“Yeah, am I really that easy to take down? The video footage made it seem like I was child’s play for you!” Superman complained.

“You were...Besides, I know all your weaknesses...So does Batman. Ironically, for situations like the one we were just in.” Robin replied, smirking.

“You two are extremely paranoid.” Superman said.

“Yes, but remember, it is these two that saved the League.” Alfred said a little defensively.

Green Lantern sighed.

“You’re right. Anyway, what about Deathstroke and Other. Where did they go?” Green Lantern asked.

“No idea, but I can find out.” Robin grinned and went over to the zeta tube controls. He quickly hacked into it and looked at the destination history. 

“Gotham City.” Robin answered.

“Do you know what base?” Batman questioned.  “There’s no way of knowing, but I don’t think I do. Mas- Slade would have changed locations and destroyed his last bases since I joined up with the League. He’s most likely in a new location.” Robin answered.

“Any ideas of where these new locations are?” Batman asked.

Robin laughed.

“No, Slade is unpredictable when it comes to base locations. He could be underground, above ground, in a building, in the sewers, anywhere.” Robin answered.

“So too many variables. What about Other?” Batman questioned.

“He’s no more than a program now. He’s not human, he’s a machine.” Robin said.

Everyone noticed how emotionless the boy’s voice became. Batman placed a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Let’s try to wake the others, shall we?” Alfred said, breaking the tense air.

The four heroes nodded and shook some of the previously controlled heroes awake. Others weren’t easily awoken and were transported to the medical part of the Watchtower until they woke up. Robin and Batman stayed near each other as they worked to wake the unconscious heroes. Robin was waking Kid Flash and Batman was waking Artemis. Kid Flash slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he said was “Artemis?”

“Wally?” Artemis replied.

Batman and Robin stood back and watched as the two hugged. 

“Knew it.” Robin said and moved onto Zatanna. 

The sorceress was pretty, but Richard knew that could never happen. He was too messed up and hated physical contact. Sure, he and Bruce hugged after tough times and Bruce would often place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but that was between father and son. Richard was uncomfortable with romantic contact. He had been since the mission where Sportsmaster had… touched him. Batman intervened and stopped the man before anything major happened, but it still happened. The girl slowly opened her eyes and focused on Robin.

“What..?” She said.

“It’ll be explained later. Go to the main room.” Robin said.

The girl stood up shakily and nodded. 

“We should go as well.” Batman said as the two looked around the now empty room.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s go.” Robin said, absently. 

His mind was on Other. His heart ached for his brother.  _ He’s not your brother anymore. He’s a program. A pawn.  _ Robin sighed. 

“How did this happen?!” Aquaman’s voice demanded. 

_ Right, the King of the Sea was tending to Atlantis and the attack from a few days ago. He wasn’t here for the battle.  _ Batman went into an explanation about the chips and who was behind it all.  _ The Light.  _ Occasionally, he would gesture to Robin. Batman had finished his explanation and no one had questions, but Red Arrow looked as terrible as he probably felt. Robin went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s not your fault.” Robin comforted.

“I’m a clone, who nearly caused the downfall of the Justice League.” Red Arrow countered.

“That doesn’t mean it’s your fault. You may be a clone, but you are still like a brother to me. And I can’t lose two brothers in one day. Besides, you didn’t know you were a clone. Therefore, you didn’t know you had programming and orders. This isn’t your fault. This is the Light’s and Cadmus’ fault.” Robin persisted.

“I didn’t stop it. I didn’t fight.” Red Arrow said.

“Roy, it’s not your fault.” Robin tried.

“Yes, it is!” Red Arrow exclaimed.

“That’s like me blaming myself for what Deathstroke did to me and what I did because of him.”  Robin replied.

“You do.” Red Arrow said dryly.

“Not the point.” Robin excused. “You’re a good person, if you could’ve stopped this you would’ve, but you didn’t even know this was going to happen, so you couldn’t.”

Red Arrow sighed in defeat and hugged the smaller boy, not noticing Richard's stiffness.

“For thirteen, you’re really mature.” Red Arrow mumbled into his hair.

“I was forced to grow up fast.” Robin excused, calming himself down.

Red Arrow let go and Robin went over to Batman. The League, team, and Alfred now stood in a circle, discussing what to do if this should ever happen again. The team had started a mental conversation while they were sorting things out.

“Happy New Year's, Justice League.”  The Watchtower interrupted.

Artemis and Kid Flash finally got together and all the couples kissed. Rocket pecked Aqualads cheek and Zatanna came over to Robin. 

“Hey, Za-” Robin was cut off by the girl kissing him. 

He quickly pushed her away, memories of the man touching him inappropriately flooded his mind. He looked at her fearfully and remembered the unwanted touch of the man fully.

“I- I’m sorry. I don’t do well with touch.” Robin stuttered. 

“No, no, it was stupid to surprise you like that.” Zatanna said.

Everyone was now talking, trying to look like they weren't watching them, and Robin took this moment to separate himself from Batman and talk to Zatana. 

“Listen, you’re a very nice, beautiful girl, but you deserve someone much better than me.” Robin said.  _ I don’t want this to escalate and make things awkward.  _

“What do you mean? You’re a really attractive guy, even though I haven’t seen your eyes, and you have an awesome personality.” Zatanna tried.

“I’m a thirteen-year-old boy with millions upon millions of issues and I’m an ex-assassin, even worse, the ex-apprentice of Deathstroke.” Robin said.  _ This can’t happen. I have to make her not like me.  _

“I have killed people, innocent people. Kids, mothers, families.” Robin said, hoping to repel her. 

The fact seemed to unnerve her and she didn’t reply. Robin took this opportunity to return to his mentor and Alfred.

“Can we go home?” Robin asked his guardians.

“After Wonder Woman talks to us.” Batman said, gesturing with his head.   
Robin watched as the Amazon made her way over to the three bats.

“Hello, Bruce.” She said.

“Diana.” Batman said.

“I was wondering if you would like to get lunch or drink sometime.” Wonder Woman said.

“Diana, I-” Batman started.

“You’ve told me millions of time Gotham needs its hero, but I said lunch, which is during the day. Does that cut into your brooding time?” Wonder Woman said.

“Dating within the team creates problems.” Batman excused.

“Problems can be solved.” Wonder Woman said.

“Diana, I am a rich kid with issues. Lots of issues.” Batman said and turned to leave.

“Having girl problems, Master's?” Alfred mused.

“Yes.” Both, Batman and Robin replied.

Alfred let out a small chuckle as they exited via zeta tube and went home.


	27. Closure

"Dinner with the Gordons?” Richard said, making sure he heard Bruce right.

“Yes, Jim and Barbara Gordon. At eight.” Bruce said.

“It’s seven thirty, and you tell me this now.” Richard complained.

“Yes.” Bruce smiled.

A knock came at the door, followed by footsteps, and the creak of the front door opening.

“Ah, Master Jim and Madam Barbara. Please come in, Master Bruce and Master Richard are in the dining room.” Alfred greeting the father and daughter kindly.

Alfred walked into the dining room with the two trailing behind him. Richard knew what Jim looked like but not Barbara. She had bright red hair and brown eyes. She was a little taller than Richard too. Richard smiled and held out a hand to the girl.

“Richard Grayson.” He introduced himself.

“Barbara Gordon. Nice to meet you.” She said and shook his hand.

“Commissioner.”  Richard said as he shook the older man’s hand.

“No need to call me Commissioner.” Gordon said.

“Richard is a very respectful boy, Jim.” Bruce bragged.

“The Young Master is also very active.” Alfred sighed.

“I didn’t grow up with fragile things like a vase, and that was only twice.” Dick excused.

“You’re mistaken, Master Richard, it was around seven times.” Alfred deadpanned.

“Alfieeeee.” Richard whined.

The Gordon’s snickered at the domestic scene that had played out in front of them. A beeping caught Alfred’s attention and he disappeared into the kitchen.

“I’m guessing dinner is ready.” Bruce said.

Alfred came back in with a hot pan in hand. The group sat down at the large kitchen table and served themselves with lasagna from the pan Alfred had set on the table. The four ate their first bite.

“As awesome as ever, Alfie, thank you. Aren’t you going to eat?” Richard questioned the older man.

“Thank you, Young Master, but I’m afraid not. I will eat la-” Alfred started.

“Sit and eat.” Richard and Bruce said simultaneously.

Alfred sighed and sat down then served himself.

“Are you attending school, Richard?” Jim questioned.

“Yes. Gotham Academy, when the next term starts.” Richard answered.

“Barbara attends Gotham Academy. Maybe you two will have the same classes.” Jim said.

“Maybe, but I have a feeling that I won’t be warmly welcomed.” Richard said that last part quietly.

The rest of the dinner went with casual chatter and the occasional snark from Alfred or Richard. The casual, friendly air was broken by Bruce’s phone going off. Bruce looked at the caller ID and excused himself from the table. The chatter continued until Bruce came back a few minutes later.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go to Wayne Enterprises.” Bruce said with a polite smile. Then Gordon’s phone went off.

“Ah, damn it. The police have been looking for an assassin and they just got a sighting. I’m afraid we have to go as well. Be careful, Bruce.” Gordon said as he got their jackets and the two Gordon's left.

“Are we going out?” Richard asked as he stood.

“Yes, but for a completely different reason. Deathstroke was spotted on the roof of Wayne Enterprises.” Bruce said, turning into Batman.

The three of them went down to the Batcave and changed into their hero uniforms. Batman and Robin then got into the Batmobile and left for Wayne Enterprises. 

Batman and Robin landed on the roof of Wayne Enterprises. It was empty, except for Gordon and his partner.

“Gordon.” Batman said, gaining the man’s attention.

“You after Deathstroke as well?” The commissioner questioned.

“Yes.” Robin answered.

“...Why?” Gordon asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“He and I have some unfinished business.” Robin answered

“With Deathstroke the Terminator?” Gordon asked switching his gaze to Batman.

“It’s a long story.” Batman answered.

A creaking caught their attention. A water tower next to Wayne Enterprises was swaying dangerously. At the base of the tower stood Deathstroke. Richard could feel him smiling and enjoying the thought of what was about to happen. The water tower began to fall towards the heroes and police officers.

“That doesn’t look good.” Gordon’s partner dumbly said.

The tower walls and supports broke and water came crashing down onto the roof. Batman grabbed Gordon's partner, jumped off, and shot a grapple, catching himself and the partner. Robin was about to grapple, but Gordon’s cry caught his attention. The commissioner was being swept towards the edge of the tall building, away from Robin. Robin just barely managed to grab the commissioners wrist and let his left-hand catch on the edge of Wayne Enterprises as they were both swept off the roof. The water was making it difficult to hang on, but Robin kept his grip firm and strong. The domino mask was slipping off, and Gordon was looking up at him. The water had finally stopped rushing past them, Robin's domino mask slipping precariously.

“Gordon, I need you to trust me. Will you trust me?” Robin asked, his mask was extremely close to falling off.

“Yes.” Gordon said without hesitation.

The domino mask fell from his face, streaking past Gordon, revealing his familiar blue eyes. Gordon’s face showed his surprise.

“Gordon, I am going to let go, but I will catch you.” Richard said urgently.

“Richard Grayson?” Gordon whispered in recognition. Robin heard heavy, armored footsteps.

“Gordon, push your surprise aside and tell me you understand what I said!” Robin yelled.

“Yes! Yes, I understand.” Gordon said, snapping out of his surprise.

Robin let his grip loose, and they began to fall, only to be jerked to a halt. An armored hand had wrapped itself painfully around Robins' wrist. Robin let go of Gordon, but the commissioner had a steel grip on his right hand. The two crime fighters were pulled up and thrown across the roof. Robin rolled and Gordon slid across the concrete roof.

“Gordon?!” Robin yelled. Gordon let out a pained grunt and pushed himself onto his hands and knees.

“I’m alright.” Gordon answered.

“But not won’t be for long.” Deathstroke smirked at Richard.

“You won’t lay a finger on him.” Batman growled as he took a stance between Deathstroke and Richard.

“Very well then.” Deathstroke said, displeased.

The armored mercenary rushed forward and punched at Batman. Batman dodged and kicked Deathstroke in the side. Robin rushed over to Gordon and grabbed the man, helping him up. Then smirked and ran them straight off the building. Robin grinned as Gordon screamed. Robin fired a grapple and guided them down to the streets.

“I thought you trusted me.” Richard smirked and left the startled Gordon, going back up to the roof.

When Robin landed on the roof, Batman was fighting off two people, Other and Deathstroke. Robin steeled himself and tackled Other. The two fell and Robin straddled his clone, throwing punch after punch to Other’s face. Other bucked him off and switched positions with Robin. Robin kicked Other off before he could cause too much damage. The two rushed into stances and locked eyes. The sound of Batman and Deathstroke fighting was the only noise between them. Robin noticed Other’s left foot twitch and knew Other was going to make the first move. The clone swung out with his left leg and Robin caught it, throwing it past him and causing Other to swing around. Robin took the opening and dealt a strong kick to Other’s back. The clone stumbled back. He wasn’t trying. Other didn’t want to fight, but Robin knew that he had too, that Deathstroke wouldn’t let him go until either of them were dead. _I have to kill him. Both of them._ Richard’s exposed face turned grim as he lunged for Other’s neck and wrapped his arms around the fragile flesh, positioning them to break the clone's neck. He hesitated.

“Please, R. We both know what Deathstroke does.” Other pleaded, asking for mercy, for death.

“...I’m sorry.” Richard said, tears welling in his eyes.

“Thank you.” Other said, voice wavering.

Robin closed his eyes and moved his arms forcefully, quickly ending the clones life.

The sickening crack gained the attention of the two adults. Batman took in the sight of the clone’s unnaturally turned head and Robin’s teary eyes. Deathstroke’s mask had been knocked off during the fight and his face was fully visible. He had a smirk on his face. _He’s smiling...Smiling!_ Rage filled Richard and before he knew what he was doing, he tackled Deathstroke off the roof and they fell.

“Richard!” Batman yelled in worry as they fell.

Robin snapped out of his rage as Batman’s strong arms wrapped around his torso and caught him, jerking him away from Slade. Deathstroke laughed as he fell to the ground. Robin was saved by the grappled Batman and Deathstroke continued his free fall. He smacked against the ground. _He could’ve survived. He does have armor._ Robin and Batman glided down to the streets and Robin checked the man’s pulse, taking in the blood seeping from the cracks in the armor. His pulse was weak, but there.

“He won’t last long. Weak pulse.” Robin said grimly.

“Let Gordon handle this.” Batman said and placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders, guiding him up. Robin nodded and slowly stood. The two of them grappled off as the police showed up on the scene.

* * *

 

The two bats were sitting silently in the Batcave. Both thinking about the previous events. Alfred knew to leave them alone so they could think and gather themselves. The news was on as background noise.

“We’re just getting told that Deathstroke, a deadly mercenary, was found on the street in front of Wayne Enterprises sustaining major injuries. Police say that his injuries indicated that he fell from the roof. Doctors say he has a chance, but will most likely be paralyzed and not be able to walk for the rest of his life. Police are now reporting that he will go on trial, and it’s a good chance that he will go to prison. Commissioner Gordon is the man with the full story. Commissioner Gordon?” A female news reporter said.

“Well, Batman and Robin showed up on the roof as my partner and I were investigating a reported sighting of Deathstroke. The mercenary has been on the Most Wanted list for a couple years now, and we had to investigate. Deathstroke had broken the water towers supports and it fell onto the building, flooding the roof. Robin caught me before I could fall, but Deathstroke threw us onto the roof, and Batman intervened. Robin then guided me down to the streets and joined the fight. After a few minutes, Deathstroke and Robin were falling and Robin was caught by Batman on a grappling line, but Deathstroke continued to fall.” Gordon said.

“Are you saying that Batman and Robin killed a man?” The new reported asked.

“No, I’m saying they weren’t able to save a man.” Gordon growled.

“He didn’t leak my name. Our names, but we’re sure to hear about this from him.” Richard said to his mentor.

“I think he had his suspicions.” Bruce stated.

The air between them was tense, very tense. Richard could tell that Bruce wanted to yell at him, but was refraining. _He understands. It had to be done._ Richard supported that fact with the memory of Other asking Richard to kill him and thanking him for it. The silence was broken by an incoming call from the Watchtower and Mount Justice. Bruce sighed, pulled up his cowl, and answered both calls. Richard has turned his face away. He would admit that he did feel terrible and guilty for what he had done.

“What happened? How did this happen?” Black Canary's voice was the loudest, but there were other voices asking questions.

Batman sighed and went into the story. Richard stood and left when Batman got to the part about Other dying. Alfred was waiting by the Batcave entrance. He took in Richards slouched posture and facial expression. Alfred pulled him into a warm, comforting embrace. Richard hugged back and let out a shaky breath.

“It is okay to cry over someone you once loved.” Alfred said, his chest vibrating with his voice.

Richard wasn't sure if Alfred was referring to Slade or Other, but at those words, tears fell from Richard’s crystal blue eyes. He cried silently, but was shaking and clutching onto the fabric of Alfred’s suit. After a few minutes, Richard had calmed down and let go.

“Are you okay, Young Master? How do you feel?” Alfred questioned, worry lacing his tone.

“I feel much better, Alfie. Thank you.” Richard said, wiping his face clean of tears.

“No need to thank me, Master Richard. Shall we go back downstairs?” Alfred said, handing him another domino mask and placing his own on.

Richard nodded, put on the mask, and the two went back down into the Batcave. Batman was still talking to the other heroes.

“Robin is not accountable for what happened. He did what was necessary.” Batman growled.

“He killed a man!” Green Arrow shouted.

“So have you.” Batman said coldly.

Green Arrow looked shocked, but then put his head down in shame.

“Deathstroke would not stop until he was dead. Robin didn’t kill him. Both of them fell and I chose to catch Robin even though he had a grappling line. So really, if Robin killed Deathstroke, I did too. Besides, he’s not dead. He’s in the ICU and will probably be paralyzed. I count that as a win.” Batman argued.

“Then what about Other? He was killed by Robin.” Superman said.

“Other is just another me. I killed myself.” Robin said gaining the attention of the heated heroes. “Other was literally a different version of myself. He was just extracted from my head and put in a clone of me.”

The room went silent.

“Everything is justified. Are we done?” Alfred said annoyed.

“...I suppose.” Superman said and ended the call.

“If either of you needs to talk, I’m always here.” Black Canary said from Mount Justice. She received no answer and sighed, ending the call.

“Now that that’s all done, how about we get some sleep, Master Richard, Master Bruce?” Alfred worn voice said.

“Yeah.” Richard said, going to change into his other night clothes. Bruce followed and did the same.

* * *

 

The next few days were tense, but things were slowly getting back to normal. Richard was much happier and wasn’t constantly looking over his shoulder anymore. He even went to Gotham Academy, got adopted by Bruce, and was close friends with Wally, Roy, and Barbara. The talk with Gordon about the Waynes activities was full of anger on his part and understanding on their part. Bruce had suggested moving Richard’s parents into the cemetery where Bruce’s parents were. Richard had agreed and now he could visit them often and tell them all about recent events. Robin was now known as the Boy Wonder and the happy version of Batman, scary as hell when mad, but a nice kid overall. His relationship with Joker and Harley was now an odd hero and reluctant villain. Catwoman and Batman were an on-off thing so she was still an aunt figure. Black Canary had become a trusted friend. Bruce had become his father and Alfred his grandfather. Both were loving and he loved both of them. They even spoke Romani around the house and even when they had a guest. It was fun watching them try to understand what the Wayne residents were saying. It felt like home.

Richard was laying on his back on his bed. He was smiling. He finally felt as a kid should, even if was only for a little while. He smiled even more at the thought that Renegade was no more. Renegade was just a past horror, and Robin was the bright present. Robin was the partner of Batman, the Dark Knight. Richard Grayson-Wayne was the paparazzi's favorite rich boy. He was Bruce’s ward. He was the polite, calm, mature, handsome heir of Wayne Enterprises. Richard was the boy parents wanted their daughters to date, the boy parents wanted. He was Gotham’s Little White Knight. Richard smiled at that. He was Gotham’s Little White and Dark Knight, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
